Secrets can be Deadly
by EilayAdnayVolieay
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was your ordinary teenager... until her mother disappeared. Some said it was death... but Sakura refused to believe that. On search for her mother, she came across KSA, and became a spy. Things were going good, until a new partner arrived
1. Life as a teenage undercover spy

**A/N:** Well here's my first shot at a story with the whole "New Fresh Start" perspective, so hopefully it does good! I'll just cross my fingers… lol so anways, I thought of this idea almost instantly so hopefully that's a good sign that means the story will work out. Please review when you're done reading this chapter, so that I know what you thought! It only takes a few seconds, so don't forget!

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I did, I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP owns it, along with I'm sure some other people and some other company… but for sure CLAMP.

**Full Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto… top spy for the KSA… number one martial artist in Japan… the name alone sends shivers down even the toughest of people's spines… she looks like an ordinary 17 year old, but she is anything BUT ordinary. When she was 6 years old, her mother had "mysteriously" disappeared. There was no trace of her ever found, and she was considered dead. But Sakura had to know what happened… at any cost. While trying to discover what really happened to her mother, she stumbled upon a secret agency that she had not known existed… the KSA, short for Kinomoto Secret Agency. As in, her PARENTS secret agency… or at least her father… this alone was her link to finding the truth of her mother's disappearance. Trained by herself for 12 years in martial arts, Sakura joined the agency, against her father's wishes. But instead of just being promoted to the top rank, because she was a Kinomoto, she worked from the lowest rank up to the rank she was now… undercover. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. She made sure that no criminals got away with their serious crimes, and on the side looked for any hint to the reason of her mother's disappearance. Overall, things were going great. That is, until a new arrival…

**Secrets can be Deadly**

_Chapter One: Life as a teenage undercover spy_

**SAKURA'S POV**

I never used to be a spy. In fact, I never used to know my father was a spy, or that he was even around spies… I used to be a normal, average kid… it was the life I had grown up in, grown accustomed to… it was the life that was me… this whole spy thing pretty much started when I was six years old. My mother, the best mother in the whole world, was everything to me. She was a part of me that I knew if I lost I would never live life as life was meant to be lived. But one day, she just disappeared… I didn't know what happened to her… was she dead? Was she killed? Did she commit suicide? Was she in an accident? Or was she running away… away from the life she had been thrown into… the life of risking everything, absolutely EVERYTHING to save maybe just one person's life? That's what I wanted to know. Of course at the time, my father tried everything he could to find her. He had search parties, fliers, police, jets, people all over the world looking for her… until finally, he just came to the conclusion that she must be dead… and he gave up. He gave up on her when he swore that he would always be there with her, through the good and bad times… and now that the bad times had come, he abandoned her, as if she meant nothing. Although at the time I didn't know it, he spent almost every day of his life risking everything to save just one person… but when that one person was my mother, his wife, his true love… he gave up.

He gave up, but I didn't… I never gave up hope that she was still alive somewhere, just waiting to be found. Just waiting for someone to rescue her. So I began to train myself in martial arts… I watched a lot of movies when I was just a little kid and so I had learned a few moves, and I tried them out… I watched competitions, everything… I took notes of what other people did, and perfected their moves to match me, my energy, my personality, my fighting capability… and I turned out great.

After I thought I was doing pretty well with the martial arts, I even went in a few competitions, to sort of test my skills… my self taught skills. And lucky me, I won! Life was going great. Winning fighting competitions, training myself to be a better fighter than some of the greatest warriors, and on the side, I began searching for my mother. Of course, my father couldn't know that I was searching for her. If he did, I wouldn't be ALIVE… every time I would ask him about her, he always either got angry or quickly changed the subject… either way I never got a straight answer out of him. And if I mentioned my mother's FAMILY, he got REALLY mad… madder than I ever saw him. I had once asked Touya why dad always got mad at any mention of mom's family, and he said that Dad and mom's family got in a BIG fight… totally huge! And it was over my mom's disappearance. So I was just looking for any sign of what happened to her on the side of all my school work, on the side of my competitions… and while I was on my search, I came across KSA… or Kinomoto Secret Agency. That's right, **_Kinomoto_**… as in, my last name… as in my PARENT'S secret Agency!

So there was just spies that worked there, and my dad was the president of KSA… so I explored all around and bumped into someone… any guesses who? That's right, my FATHER… he FREAKED when he found out I knew about him really being a spy, and when he heard I wanted to join, be a part of the family business just like him and Touya and our mom, he was even more livid… it was scary. But after a LOT of talking, I convinced him to let me join… ok, Touya convinced him to let me join, but I had to bribe Touya to help me in the first place… so in a way, I still convinced him. Anyways, my dad wanted me to go from not being a spy to being at the top! And I knew he was only doing that because he didn't think I would make it to the top on my own… I was his 'little girl' and he didn't want to hurt my feelings… but I refused to be treated differently from everyone else… I wasn't different, and just because I was the daughter of the president of KSA, didn't mean I was going to be treated better then everyone else. And I wasn't. I started off from the bottom at just learning about the spy techniques, learning some moves… and surprise surprise, I was the top student in my 'class' at KSA. So, I moved up over the years, and now I am in the Undercover Spy level… of course, I still have to go to school to get an 'education' although I'd rather just drop school and work at KSA the rest of my life… but I need something to do, since my whole life now IS undercover… I have to pretend to be a normal student when really I'm not, when really I'm a spy that goes all over the world… that does whatever I want… I'm free… okay, maybe not so free… but more free than any other 17 year old my age! And that is where my story begins… the end of a VERY boring school day, the true beginning to my search for my mother………………………………………………………………………………

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura Kinomoto looked at the clock for the tenth time in the past minute… she stared hard at it, as though that would make time go by faster. Of course, it didn't, and she still had ten minutes until school was over… ten minutes until she could get down to business. What was the teacher even talking about? WHY was she still talking? Its not like anyone was listening, not that they ever really did. The only teacher Sakura listened to was her new Martial Arts trainer, who was like her personal teacher in learning more advanced Martial Arts, and how to fully master the martial arts that she already knew.

Five minutes. The teacher had just called on a girl that had not been paying attention, and the girl, embarrassed, admitted she had not heard the question, nor did she hear what the teacher had said that could have been the answer to the question. Sakura snorted as she watched the teacher snap at the girl. 3 minutes. The girl was now crouching down as far as she could go in her seat, as if it would make her somehow invisible. Suddenly Sakura felt sorry for the girl who the teacher was yelling at, and, looking around, she was the only one that had even noticed the teacher snapping at the girl. Either that or she was the only one who felt even the slightest amount of pity.

"Oh for gods sake, leave her alone and shut up! You know you really talk to much, even for a teacher… why don't you just go back to your desk over there, sit down in your little chair, cry about how you failed as a teacher then get angry at yourself for even choosing that career, and don't bother going to the teachers lounge to complain about how you have the worst students in your class because there isn't even a teacher that wants to hear what you have to say. You want people to listen, book yourself another appointment with your psychiatrist." Sakura replied. The teacher appeared shocked, and was just about to say something when the bell rang. Sending a silent prayer of thanks, Sakura gathered her books and went to her locker. She knew she'd get in trouble later on for her 'tongue', but right now she didn't care. It was Friday, finally the end of the boring school week… and the start of her spring break. While most of the teenagers would be going to cool vacation places, or even just visiting relatives, Sakura would be at KSA, working on the latest assignment that her father had for her. It would be another exciting vacation, one that could take her ANYWHERE at all… Hawaii, Canada, China… Africa… Egypt even.

It never failed to amaze her at how stupid the teachers could be… the teacher she had just had that was yelling at that girl was so stupid that she wouldn't have a comeback to what Sakura had said until after Spring break, and it wouldn't even be a good comeback and everyone would have already forgotten Sakura's outburst. Sure, the teacher would give her detention, maybe a note for her father, and maybe a little bit of extra homework. No big deal. Sakura sighed as she slammed her locker shut. The hallways were filled with laughing teenagers… talking about how they were going to this place or that one, how they were going to have so much fun… true, Sakura had fun doing her many assignments, but… it meant she didn't really have any friends. Everybody wanted to be her friend, but… she had to put her foot down, and not get too close to anyone. Her friends she had from when she was just a little kid were still there for her, but it wasn't the same… she didn't go anywhere with them after school… the only time she spent with them was to classes and back, a little bit between classes, and lunch. Other than that, she was a loner. She found it better that way. If she didn't attach herself to anyone, if she wasn't really close to anyone, then they would stay safe. And that's all that mattered to Sakura. Her father, well… she cared about him and all, but he could handle himself. He knew how to act in hostage situations, and so did her brother. They were really the only people she cared for. Sure, she cared about Tomoyo and Eriol, but they were older than her, and almost always busy… Tomoyo was busy designing clothes and suits and such… Eriol was always busy inventing and creating weapons and special devices that helped the spies in their missions. That was somehow different… what Sakura needed and wanted was someone her own age to be her friend, but someone who was a spy like Sakura… but what were the odds of that?

She had finally arrived at the entrance to KSA, and went inside. All of her teachers were told that her father was the president and owner of a very important business, and they were given a separate number that was supposed to be her fathers business contact number… but of course the school couldn't know that her father's business was really a Secret Agency… so they had a secretary hired, and she made all the school arrangements… if Sakura had to miss a few school days, then the secretary would call… when the phone rang, it was usually something about Sakura… her father was very secretive about, well, everything. But then maybe that's why Sakura had never known her father worked with spies… all those years, while she trained herself in martial arts, she thought her father was as boring and ordinary as the next guy. But, he was actually quite the opposite.

"Good Afternoon, Sakura. How was school?" Tomoyo greeted Sakura at the top of the second floor. Sakura groaned as she walked towards her office.

"Hmm… oh, it was ok…" Sakura replied. Tomoyo raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Really… and how was it ok?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled and didn't answer. Tomoyo knew of her problems with the whole "my life is nothing but secrets and lies" ordeal Sakura went through. Even Eriol knew about it… but it was so different telling them then it would be to tell someone who could actually relate. For a few moments they walked in silence, until Eriol came up to them.

"Sakura, your father wants to talk to you," he replied. Sakura suddenly snapped back to reality. She turned to Eriol, and whispered, "Why?" Eriol smiled, and Sakura knew she would have to beat it out of him. She glared at him, and took one step toward her. Eriol gulped, remembering what happened to the LAST guy that joked around and kept the reason Sakura's father wanted to see her secret… lets just say they were nice enough to pay the hospital bills.

"Something about a new mission… oh and there's a surprise for you too… but I swear I don't know it!" Eriol added when he saw the look that Sakura threw at him. Nodding, Sakura ran back to the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor until the doors closed. She looked at the numbers at the top of the elevator evilly, thinking about how much faster it would have been to just run up the stairs. She had just barely reached the third floor when the elevator stopped. For a second, Sakura panicked thinking it might be stuck. But the doors opened, and a guy about Sakura's age stepped in. He had chestnut coloured hair, and deep amber eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul. They looked very observant, but maybe that was just Sakura's imagination… it had been a very long day at school, so it was possible that she was just a little bit tired. She waited for the guy to press the button for his floor, but he didn't.

_Maybe he's never been on an elevator before… its not entirely impossible, I suppose… but still… he doesn't look as though he's from a country that doesn't have elevators… **STUPID… he wouldn't LOOK like he was from a country that didn't have elevators…** oh shut up, who asked you anyways? Oh god… I'm talking to myself, in my head… stupid little voices, nothing but trouble and…_

Sakura was torn from her thoughts when she heard the elevator make a ringing sound and felt it come to a stop. They were obviously at the fifth floor. Sakura quickly ran out the elevator, leaving the chestnut haired guy behind. Where he was going, right now, didn't matter at all to Sakura. All she cared about was that she got to her fathers office as soon as she could. What was her new assignment going to be? Where would it be? And what about the surprise that Eriol said that her father had for her? It was all beginning to bug her. Finally, she reached her father's office. It seemed like it had taken forever to get there, but she was finally there.

"Ah, Sakura… finally you've arrived. What, did you get lost?" Fujitaka laughed at his own little lame joke. Sakura just rolled her eyes and groaned. Her father chuckled to himself, and grabbed a file out of his desk. Sakura sat down in one of the chairs, and waited for her father to give her the 411.

"Well, how was school today?" Fujitaka laughed when Sakura threw him one of her death glares.

"Huh… School was fine, I have no homework, I finished all my due projects, I remembered to bring my books home so I can study every now and then so I don't forget what I learned and so I can do review work, and I didn't get into any fights… that's the answer to all the questions you ask me everyday after school, now quit stalling and tell me what my assignment is and what that surprise was, PLEASE!" Sakura begged. Fujitaka laughed at her impatience. Ever since she was just a little girl, she had always been impatient… and she normally had to always have her way. She could be controlling sometime, but… that was what some people needed.

"Ok, ok… no need to get violent. Do you remember, a few years ago I do believe, watching the news and hearing about all those kids, teenagers approximately your age, disappearing? Gone… without a trace? No note, no body… just disappeared kids that were never heard from again? At the time, it just seemed like those kids wanted to run away, be left alone… but as time went on, there were soon many questions from the public… and many people demanded that they had something, ANYTHING to know what happened to those teens… so of course there was a bit more investigation, and it turned out all of those kids had a scholarship to go to the same school in Florida… and those teenagers, and there were about 11 or 12 of them, had one other thing that we know so far in common… they all, strangely enough, lived in the same town. Now there was never any ransom note, no asking the families for money, no anything. It was as if the teens had never existed… the memory was still there, but it was like they were deleted from the scene… or invisible, whichever makes more sense." Fujitaka shuffled some papers, and Sakura looked at him strangely.

"I don't get it… so they disappeared, big deal! That was years ago, it's all in the past, what does that have to do with my new mission?" Sakura asked. Although she found the mystery of the teenager's disappearance fascinating, she had no idea whatsoever what it had to do with her mission. So they disappeared… nobody really investigated that anymore, they were presumed dead and that was that. Was she supposed to investigate it, find out what really happened?

"Well, I wasn't quite finished… I just thought I would give your mind time to register all this information, to work on it… well, so they disappeared. Sure, that was a long time ago like you said, and normally this would be for the police or maybe the CIA or FBI… but this is different. That school they all won a scholarship to, the one that was in Florida? Well, its part of your assignment. SDAF, or Self Defense Academy of Florida, has recently gained a few missing students… students that also had scholarships to the SDAF, students that had the same last name as the disappearing victims from four years ago… they all disappeared. It is your job to a) protect the students that have yet to 'disappear', and b) find out where these students are disappearing too, why, and who is taking them there… if anyone. All the information that I have not told you is in the file, there is a list of names of the victims from four years ago and the list of names of the present day victims, and then yet another list of names that is the students that should be, if our hunches are correct, next in line to disappear. Mission understood?" Fujitaka asked. Sakura nodded her head, and looked down at the file. _They all disappeared… never heard from again… didn't know what happened to them… there was no body found… no ransom note… no anything… just like… like… when mom disappeared. Is there some kind of connection? I wonder… better not mention this to anyone… but I think its time I got in touch with a few of my mom's relatives… the ones that are all mad at dad… if he knew, he'd KILL me so I better do this all on my own._

At that moment, while Sakura was lost in her train of thought, the door to her fathers office opened, which Sakura found very rude because when the door to his office was closed, it was supposed to STAY closed until he opened it himself, IF there was someone else in the room, which right now Sakura was in there. And in walked the guy that had been in the elevator with Sakura. She snorted, and looked away.

"Ah, Li Syaoran… it is a PLEASURE to finally have met you… your mother, Yelan, has told me SO much about you and your reputation is definitely top notch. Have a seat, just there. Mr. Li, this is my daughter Sakura. Sakura, this is Syaoran Li… heir to the Li Clan, Hong Kongs number 1 martial artist… and your partner in this mission."

**A/N:** I'm just SOOO evil aren't I? So tell me what you think, let me know if you like the story so far, if you think it sucks, whatever and the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update, so keep that in mind! Please R&R and let me know what you think! And I'll update as soon as I can… during March Break, and the week after that since the week after March Break for me is going to SUCK because a friend of mine is in Florida… and of course that's why I made the school located in Florida. Ok he's not just a friend he's also the guy I like a LOT but he's my closest guy friend too so yeah… anyway R&R


	2. Partners and Lies

**A/N:** Ok it has been WAY too long since I updated, so long that I actually had to reread the first chapter. YIKES! Anyways, long apology short, I'm making the chapter longer.. Okay? Cookies for all... lol O-KKKKKKK...

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CCS, because if I did I would continue the series and make the dub be redone! Since that hasn't TECHNICALLY happened, it is obvious CLAMP owns it all, and I'm not a part of CLAMP or affiliated with them.

**Secrets Can be Deadly**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Two: Partners and Lies

"WHAT? Dad... I work ALONE, you know that! I can't work with a PARTNER that's just... impossible! I can't believe you would even THINK abo— "

"Ahem. Sakura, can I talk to you out in the HALL please? Mr. Li, please, excuse us for a moment." Sakura's father asked, leading her out into the hallway. Sakura, glaring at Syaoran as she passed by him, reluctantly followed. As soon as her father closed the door, he started.

"Sakura, Syaoran Li is the top spy in Hong Kong and we are very lucky that his family transferred here. You will do as you are told. I know you think you can handle any mission by yourself, and I know you can handle missions better then a lot of people. But I want the two top spies; of Japan and Hong Kong, to be partners. I didn't have to allow you to become a spy at KSA, and you know I won't hesitate for a second to make you a normal average teenager again. So don't screw this up, it's a very good opportunity. You can learn from each others mistakes, instead of making all the mistakes if any yourself."

"But dad... I always work alone... are you punishing me? For WHAT? Because I continue to ask you about mom's family? Well, I'm sorry you got into a fight with them but that's you NOT ME! Just because you want nothing to do with them, doesn't mean I feel the same. I want to actually get to know mom's parents before their gone just like her!" Sakura shouted. She felt tears start to come to her eyes, but she blinked them away. She would NOT cry, not here, not now. Her father looked ready to shout, but only sighed.

"Sakura, you have a partner on your mission. END of discussion." Fujitaka re-entered his office with a grumpy Sakura behind him. Syaoran Li looked amused when Sakura threw him a dirty look, but said nothing.

"Ah, Mr. Li, perhaps you would like a tour around KSA, to learn where everything is. I will have Hiragizawa create you an electronic map, that will pinpoint your current location at KSA, but for now a tour will have to do." Fujitaka smiled, and nodded towards Sakura.

"I'm sure it will be your partners pleasure to give you a tour. Sakura, give this note to Hiragizawa... DO NOT 'forget' to, either." Fujitaka replied, eyes twinkling. Sakura groaned... what luck! Glaring at Syaoran, she stormed out of her fathers office. This was just great. Why, out of ALL the people working at KSA, did SHE have to be the one stuck with the new guy... WHY?

" This room here is for the beginner spies to start their training. YOU'LL probably be put in there." Sakura added. Her father wouldn't approve of her being rude to Syaoran, but she didn't really care. She would do anything at ALL costs to get rid of him. Who did her father think he was, anyways? Giving HER a partner? The only logical reason she could think of was that he wanted Sakura to help Syaoran become a better spy. Of course, that had to be it.

"Not likely, Kinomoto. Whether you want to believe it or not, I could probably beat you in a fight any day, and since you seem to think you're 'all that', I doubt you'd consider yourself beginner level. Frankly, I'd barely call you an amateur." Syaoran said with a smirk. Normally, he wouldn't retort, but this was Japan, and he had a reputation to keep.

"AMATEUR? How dare you talk to me like I'm some common... you little— "

"That will be all, Sakura-chan... wouldn't want to give our latest addition to KSA the wrong impression, now would we?" said a familiar smooth female voice behind her. Startled, Sakura turned around to see that it was only Tomoyo. Throwing a quick glare Li's way, Sakura smiled briefly at Tomoyo.

"Sorry, Tomo... I certainly would want to give our newcomer a bad first impression, would I?" Sakura replied sarcastically. Tomoyo, however, either didn't notice the sarcasm, or paid no attention to it. Either way, she began walking with them.

" Hello, Mr. Li... my name is Tomoyo Daidouji. You'll be seeing me around a lot more often. I help out, along with Eriol Hiiragizawa, when it comes to things such as weapons, or just small devices to help you in your mission, even if its built right into the clothes I design for you to wear in order to stay undercover. Don't mind Sakura, she's not used to working with a partner, even in school she has... problems, when it comes to working with others. I remember the one teacher... poor thing, didn't know what Sakura was capable of and then..." Tomoyo was cut short by a piercing glare from Sakura. She smiled nonetheless, and continued walking with them. Syaoran looked amused at Tomoyo's story, but said nothing.

' _I can't believe I got stuck with the daughter of the President of KSA... in most cases, I would have to be nice to her, but he's turned things around... wants her to be nice to me, or else... I like situations like these. Getting stuck with some idiotic bubbly girl is not my idea of work, and I'll do whatever it takes to make her hate me... then she won't be polite, instead furious. I feel a little bad though... although Fujitaka isn't aware of it, I overheard his conversation with his daughter. A heart to heart talk... hmph. Ordinary teenager again, huh? Well, that can be arranged...' _Syaoran thought. He saw that some people, mostly people lower down in the agency, were shocked to see anyone knew near Sakura... without them being on a hospital bed, of course.

"... now, Orimoto, I want you to dispose of this file immediately! Get rid of it somewhere else... let no one see it, and— "

"But sir, what if its not— "

"Did I stutter, Orimoto? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe I stuttered. I said GET RID OF IT, meaning NOW. Do you understand the meaning of those words? DO YOU! Now listen... nobody wants these memories brought up, Orimoto... so there's no sense in feeling guilty. Your only helping the Kinomoto family by keeping your abnormally large mouth shut and doing what **I** tell you to." a smooth yet sinister voice replied. Confused, Sakura motioned at the others to stop. Tomoyo, having overheard nothing, rolled her eyes and continued walking. Sakura tried to plea with her eyes, but Tomoyo continued walking. Syaoran, having overheard the conversation as well, decided to just this once be polite. Grabbing Tomoyo, he saw an open door and threw her inside, quietly closing the door. Sakura, not wanting to thank her soon to be ex partner, simply glared a softer glare then usual, and slowly looked around the corner. She saw a woman on the floor, clutching a file, and a man walking away. Who the man was, Sakura did not know. He definitely didn't look like anyone at KSA. Syaoran, popping up silently next to her, and seeing only the woman, asked her what she had saw.

"Not that it concerns you, Li," Sakura whispered, "but I saw some man... couldn't get a clear look at his face, or even his hair colour, but he's only about my height... limping, even." Sakura saw Tomoyo still in the room, and had not until this moment realized Syaoran had locked it. Gazing at him questioningly, wondering WHERE he could have possibly gotten a key, he grinned for only a brief second before tossing a set of keys at her. Strange... they looked similar to...

"You took my keys? So not only are you a mere beginner, compared to me at least, but you're a thief too? Well, that certainly tops the..."

"Beginner? Like I told you, _Sakura_, I'm no beginner. As for that thief comment, I'll let it pass, but you're not being very nice to me... wouldn't it be such a shame if I casually let your father know that while in passing..." he grinned at Sakura's shocked face, but continued. "No, Kinomoto, I'm not a thief, but in order to be able to truly stop a criminal, you must know their ways, must know how they think. Why, to say your such an _expert_," Syaoran smirked, saying this all in pretend shock, "I would have thought even YOU knew that!"

"I... I d-did! I thought..."

"_Exactly. _You thought, and thinking, especially with sad, pathetic AMATEURS such as yourself, can only— "

"Will you shut up? Your wasting time. I have to talk to Izumi! (A/N: Yes, this is a name from another anime, again NOT MINE!)" Sakura replied. She looked around the corner, but the sobbing girl who had been clutching a file was gone. Sakura cursed, and glared at Syaoran.

"Great partner your going to be... you made me miss her! She's gone now! Is that what you wanted, Li, for her to get away? Your enjoying every moment of this, aren't you?" Sakura replied bitterly. She stuck the keys into the door and opened it. A red faced— clearly angry— Tomoyo burst out of the room, but said nothing as she walked in the direction that the sinister man had gone.

" What's the big deal, Kinomoto? It was just some file, and its not our mission to care about..." Syaoran started, but was cut off by Sakura's ice cold glare. He nodded, and discontinued what he was about to say.

'_Psht. Women. All alike... wanting to help EVERYONE, even if its none of their business. Its not her business what happens to that file, its not important. She better not complain about it during the mission, because if she— '_

"Eriol, glad we finally found you. My father asked me to give you this note. No, I don't know what's in it," she added, seeing him open his mouth to speak. Grinning, he took the note, and read it. His grin slowly faded, as he continued reading the note. Sakura, frowning, tried to read the note, but Eriol put on a grin, obviously forced, and threw it in the trash.

"What's wrong, Eriol?" Sakura asked. It was unusual for her friend to go from one mood to another so rapidly. He however did not answer, and motioned for them to follow him into his office. Syaoran, arms crossed, leaned against the wall inside Eriol's office.

"Well, you are both about to begin a very dangerous mission. I'm sure you both know the rules... so I won't repeat them. If not, well... So, the weapons I have for you to use on your mission are going to arrive shortly, they still had a few... bugs... in them, so they had to be... retuned. If you will both just wait here a moment..." Eriol began, but was interrupted by a knock on his door. He got up from his chair and walked over, and Syaoran moved out of the way and sat in another chair.

"Hel— Oh. Just a moment. Sakura, Li, I will be back in a moment. Please excuse me." Eriol walked out of the room and into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Sakura looked worried for a moment, and got up to follow, but Syaoran grabbed her arm.

"Whatever he has to do, its none of our business, Kinomoto. Now, be a good little girl, and sit down. I'm going to get something to drink, and if you're gone when I come back, I'll have to report it to Fujitaka." Syaoran replied coldly. He received only a glare in response.

'_Who does that jerk think he is, ordering ME around? I knew having a partner would be a bad idea, and we haven't even started our mission yet! This can only end bad... he's already interfered in my... my main mission of finding my mother. Who knows what that file had in it? No, there's something going on at KSA, and I am going to find out... even if I have to go behind my father's back'_ Sakura thought to herself, and it was this that made her decide to, despite Syaoran's warning, follow Eriol. She got up out of her chair, and walked as quietly as she could over to the door. Opening it a crack, she looked into the hallway, and saw no one. Slipping out, she peered into the Security room. It was just lucky for her that the majority of the wall consisted of clear windows. Peering inside, trying not to be seen— she was hiding behind a beam, which blocked her from view of the cameras— she looked for Eriol. It wasn't overly hard to catch sight of him, and she looked at what TV number it was... 34. _34? But... that's near where that man... oh no! _Sakura, not bothering to be quiet, began to run. She had to hurry, before the man was gone again. She knew that Syaoran would report her, but she didn't care.

Syaoran groaned as he realized he was lost. Great. Just exactly what he needed... to get lost in a place full of corners and secret rooms. He knew nobody other than that Kinomoto girl, and Eriol guy... the girl, Tomoyo, was probably still mad at him for locking her in that room. Sighing, Syaoran grabbed his drink from the pop machine. He had no idea where there was a water fountain, and as he was already lost, didn't bother looking. He was about to ask someone to point him in the direction of Eriol's office when he saw Sakura running around the corner. He smirked.

'_What do we have here? A little girl who can't follow simple logic... its not hard, Kinomoto... but... she looks worried. She DOES know the way to Eriol's office, so... it couldn't hurt to follow her.'_ Syaoran thought. Careful not to be seen, he went behind her. She seemed to look worried, and it wasn't until she stopped that he realized where she was headed.

'_Back to that spot where that man was telling that woman to get rid of a file? But why would she— ' _Syaoran stopped his thinking short when he saw Eriol talking to a man... a man who was as tall as Sakura... and sounded just like the one earlier.

" Listen to me, Hiragizawa, someone knows. I'm not sure how, nor am I sure how, but someone knows. And I have reason to believe that you might know who and how they know... am I correct?" the man replied. This time, Sakura got a good look at his face... and she drew up a blank. All she knew was that he was not a part of KSA, yet he still could somehow gain access to get inside... anyone could waltz in to the main floor, but no one could get up to this floor without being an agent or secretary.

"No, you are not correct. I have no idea what you are talking about. Know what, exactly?" Eriol asked. The man slammed his fist against the wall, and then grabbed Eriol by his shirt and threw him up against the wall.

"Don't try and play dumb with me, Eriol, its not going to work. You never did have a good poker face... I could always tell when you were lying. We had an agreement that NO ONE WOULD KNOW! You lied, and now its time for me to say good-bye. When I leave, you will be left leaning against the wall, shocked... you will fall to the ground, trying to figure out what you're going to do because you're just suddenly beginning to realize that you should have never come to me with your problems. And yet, you know you can't change what you did now. By the time you get to that point, I will have notified a random person at KSA that you have taken ill, and cannot stand. They will then rush to you to help, but you will already be gone, so as to avoid explaining something you can't even think about without being mad at yourself. Good-bye, Hiragizawa. And you can count on seeing me again... soon." the man threatened, before walking away. Sakura went to rush and see if Eriol was ok before she went after the man, but was stopped and pushed against the wall.

"Listen I don't have... YOU! What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" Sakura tried to break free from Syaoran's grip, but couldn't, and eventually just stopped. She heard footsteps... someone must be coming to help, and if what all that man said was true, then Eriol would be rushing by any time now...

"Kinomoto, now is not the time. Just show me to Eriol's office, and you might want to be quick about it, before he starts heading this way. The guy's already gone, and since you won't listen to a word of reason and logic, you can go around asking about him later for all I care. I, however, like you, have a job to do, and its best we focus on that right now. You are definitely a piece of work, you know that? Even after telling you that I would report you, you still follow Eriol. LISTEN TO ME: Eriol works at KSA, I'm sure he can handle himself. For now, we have our mission to worry about, and then afterwards you can go be a little superhero saving innocent people from evil hands for all I care. Got it?" Syaoran whispered. She didn't say anything, but walked silently in the direction of Eriol's office anyway. It wasn't until she heard Eriol's steps closer that she broke into a run, Syaoran not far behind. She threw open his office door and flew to where she had originally been sitting, while Syaoran shut the door and jumped into another chair. Sakura, trying to catch her breath— her heart was pounding, she didn't want Eriol to know she had been following him— noticed the crumpled up note from her father still on top of all the garbage. Looking around, she saw a notepad on his desk. Taking a sheet of it, she scribbled on it and then crinkled it up before taking the original note and replacing it with the almost blank sheet of paper. She saw that Syaoran was watching her, but before he could say anything, Eriol walked in. Sakura quickly stuffed the note into her pocket and pretended not to have seen anything.

" Sorry about that. Oh! I see that your weapons and gadgets have finally arrived. That's good. Follow me into this room, please," Eriol replied, as Sakura and Syaoran both got up to follow him. It wasn't until Sakura tripped and fell down a set of stairs that he added, "And watch your step. The lighting on these stairs is very dim."

"Thanks a lot, Eriol..." Sakura muttered under her breath. Only Syaoran heard, but he paid no attention. It was the girls own fault, she was nothing but a complete klutz.

' _I'm surprised she can stand on two feet. Why do we have to go all the way down...'_

"What the— ?" Syaoran started, but it was too late. By the time he saw the missing stairs, he had already fallen through them at the bottom. Sakura, on the other hand, obviously knowing about the missing steps before hand, simply jumped over them, landing on the bottom step without so much as a thump. Syaoran, however, was already leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Nice jump, Kinomoto. Too bad you can't land like that in unexpected situations... such as when you fall down a flight of stairs that other than the dim lighting you seemed to know so well." Syaoran smirked, and if Eriol noticed the tension, he didn't mention it. He lead them past several men who whistled when Sakura went by— poor delusional men.

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Syaoran crossed his arms. Just what he needed, to see a teenage girl act like a little girl in pigtails sticking her tongue out. Instead, Sakura looked at the men who had whistled at her, and smiled. Odd...

"You have something to say, gentlemen?" Sakura asked, trying to remain calm. If she attacked them like all the others, she would get in trouble... again. The men looked at each other, and then looked her up and down. The one went behind her and smacked her butt. She looked at Eriol, but he only shrugged and continued to walk down the hallway. This could NOT be good.

"Hey, that's a little out of— " Syaoran began, but ended short. Sakura grabbed the other mans hand which had rested on her butt, and flipped him over. He fell to the ground, and started to get up and advance towards her. Syaoran began to march over, but stopped when Sakura ducked as the man behind her went to touch her shoulder, and she grabbed his feet and threw him into the other man. They laid on the floor for a few moments, trying to figure out what had happened, when Sakura punched them in a nerve spot so hard they passed out. She was going to continue, but Syaoran grabbed her arm before she could really get angry. She glared at the men lying on the floor, but followed Syaoran to where Eriol had gone.

"Why did you stop me? I could have KILLED him, that disgusting pig! Both of them! I don't know how you handle things in Hong Kong, Li, but in Japan we don't just sit around and do nothing! So excuse me for defending myself against the sexist— "

" For your information, _Kinomoto_, in Hong Kong those men would have already been dead for even so much as looking at a female agent; precisely why women should do what they've been doing for centuries: st— "

"I swear to god Li Syaoran if you say stay at home, take care of kids, cook and clean or even THINK that I will do to you what I was about to do to those pigs!" Sakura shouted. Syaoran opened his mouth to retort, but Eriol appeared again. Judging by the smile on his face, he knew about Sakura trying to harm the men who had touched her.

"If the two of you are done arguing," he began, "you may want to follow me so that you can test out your new weapons and gadgets."

**A/N:** Ok, hopefully this chapter is longer, I hope so... I put a LOT of work in this (to say it took me two days) just in the fact that the last story I updated, its chapter was a little... lacking. I added a bit of stuff to this chapter, to thicken the plot. I won't update unless you review though, so click that little button in the corner and tell me what you think!


	3. Mystery Man

**A/N:** I am REALLY sorry that it took so long for me to update. A few of my reviewers pointed out how long it has been since I last updated. To be truthful, I'm not even sure when I last updated, but if it makes anyone feel better (which I doubt) I have been settling into a new school as well as getting over a severe case of Writers Block with this story. Between that, reading the latest Harry Potter book, working on my column (every week), and working on some other writing pieces, I've been busy. FINALLY I got some inspiration for this story though, after I was recounting this story with a friend (who, incidentally, can't get access to the internet for anything other then school). Also, its my unfortunate duty to inform you that I can NOT go online during the weeks, since I've started High School (all Academic Advanced, whatever you want to call it) and will be overloaded with homework (especially Math... my math teacher is evil and purposely gives us a load of homework at the end of the class AFTER we finished the first few pages...). The GOOD thing about this however is I am still allowed on the computer itself, so I am free to work/edit my stories throughout the week, touch it up on the weekends and then post it up. Hopefully, my updates will become as regular as they once were, and once again I am really sorry for the long wait. But hey, if you guys like it enough, maybe its worth the wait ; ) I will try to make this chapter as long as possible without stretching it.

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to CLAMP... I own the idea for this fanfiction, I own the plot and some of the characters, but not the obvious characters or... well, the characters.

**Secrets Can be Deadly**

_By: EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Three: Mystery Man

"Here, of course, is the usual gun. This gun is... well, a gun. It is more of a decoy then anything... if you are in a tough situation, it is most likely that someone will ask for your gun. That is when you will pull THIS out," Eriol replied, indicating what looked like a flashlight, but was really a gun, "Hit the red button here, and it will switch into a gun like so... hit it again, its back to looking like a flashlight. Hit the blue button to turn the flashlight on, and you can use it as a flashlight." Eriol replied, demonstrating with the first weapon. He handed one to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Real original, Eriol... a flashlight that turns into a gun?" Sakura teased. Eriol's eyes twinkled as he pulled out the next invention. This one didn't really look at all like anything but a gum ball. Looking at Eriol questioningly, Sakura began to open her mouth, but as soon as her mouth was open Eriol had shoved the gum ball in her mouth. Left with no choice but to chew, Sakura glared at Eriol. She wasn't at all sure she liked trying out an experimental invention herself. To her surprise, as she began to blow a bubble out of habit, it enveloped around her, and Eriol grabbed a gun.

"Eriol, wait a second, don't you think we should... DON'T POINT THAT AT— " Sakura started, but it was too late. Eriol pulled the trigger, and Sakura saw the bullet coming at her in slow motion. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to penetrate her skin, but nothing happened. She waited a little while longer, in case she thought more time had passed then it actually had. Still, nothing happened. Opening her eyes, she saw the bullet on the floor outside of her bubble. _It had bounced off..._ Syaoran was laughing hysterically, and Sakura glared at him.

"And just what is so funny, Li?" Sakura asked. She was not at all happy that she had made a fool of herself. After all, Eriol was the best when it came to inventions... all of them worked, and when they didn't, they were fixed immediately and then tested before Agents got them. She had been silly to think that...

"What's so funny? How about the fact that you were ready to cry when Hiragizawa here tried to demonstrate how one of his inventions worked? Did you really think that he would shoot at you if he didn't think you would be perfectly safe? If that's how you act when testing weapons, and these... inventions... I can imagine what your like when a gun's pointed at your head on a mission." Syaoran snorted and grabbed one of the inventions of the table that looked like an ordinary hair-dryer.

"What's this supposed to be? Something for Kinomoto in case she needs to seduce someone? I've got news for you, she couldn't seduce a tree if she tried, and.." Syaoran hit one of the buttons by an accident while pointing it to his face, and a flame came out. Startled, he dropped it. Sakura smirked as she picked it up.

"If that's what you act like when your using something in a mission, then I think it be best if I had all the inventions. Maybe you should give your gun to my father, I don't think you could handle it..." Sakura mocked, laughing. Syaoran glared at her but said nothing. _Who wants to use a hairdryer on a mission anyways? Its not very small, she'd need to carry it in a bag instead of hiding it somewhere on her... uniform_. _Great... well, she can carry her own bag._

Eriol coughed, breaking the silence. After glaring at one another, both Syaoran and Sakura looked to see what other invention Eriol had for them. He motioned for them to follow him, and he led them into a large room, which, incidentally, was filled with new inventions... Sakura, realizing this, groaned and jumped for the closest comfiest chair. It was going to be a long afternoon...

Later

"Come off it Kinomoto, its none of our business WHAT Hiragizawa does in his spare time. Don't you think we should be focusing on the mission and researching everything completely before we have to leave for that school? What would your father say if he knew you were trailing a well-respected agent from his agency?" Syaoran replied, following Sakura. The only answer she gave him was a glare before pushing him against the wall hard. He was about to ask her what she thought she was doing when she shoved the other gum in his mouth (yet another of Eriol's inventions... shove the green gum into your enemies mouth, and they will be unable to speak until you give them the BLUE gum... simple as it was, it was already coming in handy) and, unable to talk, Syaoran leaned against the wall grudgingly.

"First of all Li, you have GOT to keep your mouth SHUT if you want to follow Eriol. Although you'd never admit it, your just as curious as I am. Secondly, I never told you to follow me, you just did. You've had plenty of time to turn around and haven't so DON'T start with me. And I'm going to tell you right now that I'm on two missions... the one, obviously, that my father gave me while BABY-SITTING you, and a personal one. I'm not going to give you details, so don't bother asking. Following Eriol just may be a link, a missing piece of the puzzle, if it turns out that what THIS not says is true. Now are you going to keep your mouth shut, because if you can I'll give you the other gum but if not then you can just deal with not being able to talk at all." Sakura replied sternly, before looking over to see if Eriol had seen or heard them. She saw him turn up by her favourite Park of Cherry Trees and followed. She looked over at Syaoran who was furiously nodding his head, and gave him the other gum. Glaring, he opened his mouth to speak, but she threatened him with another gumball and he shut it.

Eriol stopped abruptly, looking over his shoulders. He was unsure of WHY, but for some reason he felt like he was being followed. He thought that must be ridiculous, after all why would anyone have a reason to follow him? He had never worked at KSA as an agent... didn't have the ambition for that... and was an inside worker. His profile that the government saw was forged, telling tales of how he had grown up in Osaka and was married with three kids. That part of his profile always made him laugh... he hadn't so much as been in a serious relationship with a woman, let alone married with children. But even still... he had been told to come completely alone, and if anyone had followed him and the man found out... all hell would break loose. While contemplating whether to turn back and walk the other way for a while, to shake off anyone who might be following, there was a rustling in the bush, and the man came out.

"Hiragizawa... were you followed?" the man asked, looking around as he spoke. Eriol, rather nervous, shook his head. When he first met this mysterious man, he had no idea whatsoever of the trouble it would get him into... of the dangers he would have to face. Now, of course, it was too late, too late to turn back and live a somewhat normal life. He was trapped like an animal in the zoo, and for the very first time felt frightened.

Sakura and Syaoran came to a stop as they too were startled by the strange man's sudden appearance. Sakura, unable to contain herself, gasped. Syaoran quickly pulled her further into the shadows as the man began staring almost exactly at the spot they had just been standing on. Wrestling free of Syaoran's grip, Sakura peeked past the tree. She saw Eriol's face as worried as it had been earlier, and that worried her even more. She had known him for about as long as it had been since her mothers disappearance, and perhaps even before then... he was not one to get worried or frightened, and yet here he was, shaking. Syaoran didn't seem to be disturbed at all, and for some reason that irked Sakura. _OOHHHHH That Li is so frustrating! Why did my father had to give me a partner? Especially HIM. I just know he's going to try and get in the way of my main mission... mom... where are you? _Sakura thought sadly, and then, suddenly, a new thought came to her. What was this man, who kept appearing everywhere, hiding about her family? He had said something to Izumi about not mentioning the mysterious folder and its contents to the Kinomoto's... he had said it would bring up memories of the past and cause unnecessary emotional pain... something to that extent... could it have something to do with her mother? For some reason, even though it was the first time she had thought this, Sakura felt almost as if she had known it would somehow all lead back to her mother... the one mystery that KSA had yet to solve. She walked forward a little so that she had a complete view of Eriol and his... friend? No, he was to scared of the man for him to be his friend... he must be either an enemy, or an unfortunate acquaintance.

"I thought I... ah, never mind. So, I told you I'd be seeing you again soon. And I was right, wasn't I? Here you are... so now maybe you'll tell me WHO you told?" the man replied, with such a dangerous tone that Sakura almost jumped to help Eriol. Syaoran grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Looking to make sure that nobody was looking, he turned to her.

"Are you MAD? Look, Kinomoto, I agreed to come here with you, watch your back whatever you want to call it, and I agreed to keep quiet, but Hiragizawa didn't get a job at KSA for throwing pretend tea parties with his stuffed animals," Sakura glared at him and muttered, "I resent that..." Syaoran smirked for a moment, but it was soon gone when the man pulled out his gun. Sakura, trying to contain herself, almost burst out, but, agreeing silently with Syaoran that Eriol could handle himself, she decided that she would only rush to help Eriol IF he was in danger... if he really needed her help.

"I... really, there's no need for..."

"Do you think I'm STUPID, Hiragizawa? Do you think that I can't figure out what you up to, HUH?" the man shouted angrily, pushing the gun closer to Eriol's head. Gulping, Eriol shook his head. There was NO WAY he was going to tell this guy that he thought he was stupid when he had a gun pointed at his head.

"No, I d-d-don't... n-n-not at a-all... but..." Eriol took a deep breath to calm his nerves... his voice was cracking as much as a young man going through puberty. "I did NOT tell anyone about this. I don't think YOUR stupid, but your source apparently is. I have kept my end of the bargain and kept this a secret. But... there's something you should probably know. Maybe giving you this information will put your mind at ease... their daughter, Sakura, is going on a mission with Li Syaoran. Their going to your school, because of the disappearances. You are GOING to have to be more careful... if anyone were to find out about this— "

"OF COURSE I HAVE TO BE MORE CAREFUL! YOU WILL NOT GIVE ME ORDERS! I ALONE AM IN CHARGE, AND YOU WILL DO AS I TELL YOU TO, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" the man began raising his voice so loud that a bunch of birds that had been happily feasting in their nests now flew away, angry and screeching at the man. He, however, did not care about them. It was only the fear of being overheard by any witnesses that made him lower his voice.

"Listen to me, Hiragizawa. I want a regular update on the progress of Fujitaka's daughter... and the future leader of the Li-Clan as well. You will report to me, and if you don't... know that I will find you, as I always do." The man threatened before he walked off. Sakura sank to the ground, not even paying attention that Eriol was coming their way, and that if he saw them...

Syaoran was shocked to see tears on the face of his partner. Sakura didn't come off as the type to cry a lot, if ever. But for whatever reason, here she was, the girl who would have killed the men that so much as looked at her if she wasn't stopped, was crying. But over what? The fact that Eriol was some kind of double-agent? That shouldn't have come as a shock... every agency had its fair share of double-agents, the ones that were REAL spies leaking information out of the one competing company to another, the one that agent really worked for. He tried to get Sakura up, but she just wouldn't move. She didn't seem to care if they were caught.

"Look, Kinomoto, I realize that your upset right now... even I didn't think Hiragizawa was the type to be a double-agent, and I can usually sniff out a rat as soon as I look at them. But if you don't get UP," he began, trying to lift her to her feet, "we're going to get caught by him. Let him think that we don't know... we'll tell him false information and tell your father that we want to keep all of our info low-key, and that we're feeding everyone else lies. Come ON!" Syaoran cried out, finally managing to pull Sakura to her feet. But it was to late... Eriol was just around the corner. Syaoran hadn't wanted to do this, hadn't wanted anyone to know about it, but he closed his eyes and concentrated, still holding Sakura's arm. She realized that she was still in his grip, and tried to pull away but suddenly froze. _THEY WERE NOW JUST OUTSIDE OF KSA!_

"H-h-how d-d-did you d-do that?" Sakura replied, her voice shaking. One minute they had been by Cherry Street (A/N: Its from a song... sings And there's a place on the corner of Cherry Street where we would walk on the beach in our bare feet...' something like that...) where the citizens of Tomoeda had placed Cherry Tree Park, and now all of a sudden they were outside of KSA again.

"Its... not important right now. I... I have to go home I was supposed to... to... call my... mother! She'll be worried..." Syaoran replied lamely, before running off. Sakura glared in his direction. If he thought she would let him off that easily without giving her an explanation as to what just happened, then he really was as much of an idiot as she had originally thought.

'_Eriol... how could you betray us? What secret are you hiding... I just know that somehow it has something to do with my mother. And, Eriol... if I find out that you had anything to do with her disappearance... I will kill you. I just hope it doesn't come to that. But right now, I need to find out why Li kept quiet about the fact that he's the future leader of the... Li?... Clan, and how he managed to get us here. If he thinks I'm going to sit back and let him keep these things to himself, then he obviously doesn't have a good idea of what I'm like._' Sakura thought to herself. For some reason, in just a short amount of time, everything she thought she knew had been turned upside down. Eriol, a traitor... her mothers case may have been opened again... and a chance to try and solve the mystery that so many years ago agents were unable to, leading to her mothers disappearance. Clenching her fists, Sakura swore silently to herself that no matter how much emotional pain it caused her, she WOULD find out what happened to her mother, and she WOULD stop the disappearances from happening again.

"Mother... what would you say if you knew that I had slipped up, again? Just like I did in Hong Kong... if I keep this up, my secret won't last for long. I'll have to leave... AGAIN... why couldn't I just be normal? And Kinomoto, the spoiled... she just wants to be anything BUT normal, and she doesn't realize how lucky she is to be able to be normal..." Syaoran muttered to himself. Sighing, he unlocked the door to his house and went inside. He was shocked, however, to see Sakura standing inside with her arms crossed.

"What are YOU doing in my house, Kinomoto? Coming home from KSA means getting away from work entirely and, uh, Kinomoto that includes YOU. What did you do, break a window? Pick my lock? Really, Kinomoto do you have no life whatsoever that you have to intrude in— " Syaoran was cut off by both a glare and by Sakura pulling him in the house. Confused, he began to speak when she cut him off.

"No, Li, I did not _pick_ your lock. The window over there happened to be open. Yes, I do have a life, but in case you forgot I do have a mission to be working on. Of course, if you want to stay here..." Syaoran glared and swore under his breath, "I didn't think so. You, Li, are firstly going to tell me why you conveniently didn't tell my father your... social status, if you will... and _then _you are going to tell me how you managed to get from Cherry Street all the way back to KSA. No lies, or I'll have to report everything to my father... of course, that would be the better thing to do, for me, but you're just lucky I'm so— "

"_Curious_" They said together. Glaring, Sakura began to retort but Syaoran pushed her away and walked to the door. Opening it, he waited for her to leave, but of course she just stood there tapping her foot.

"Look, Kinomoto, I don't have to tell you a damn thing, so why don't you just leave, your wasting time, mine and yours." Li smirked when he saw Sakura's anger. Like he cared if she was mad at him or not. _I knew that I shouldn't have listened to mother... I should have gone some place else, maybe somewhere else in China, or... _

"Fine, Li, I'll go. But don't think for one second that this is over. I will find out what secret you are hiding, just like I do with any criminal that tries to mess with me. And when I do, I'll not only owe you **nothing**, but I will also be able to report you to my father. Did you know, Li, that all agents are to tell their... employer... EVERYTHING about themselves... you kept possibly important information to yourself... so much for Hong Kong's _greatest_ spy/martial artist, huh?" Sakura retorted. She was about to walk through the door when Li shut it in her face.

"Ok, ok already... I'll tell you what I can, which isn't much, if you don't go telling your father or anyone else for that matter." Li added, seeing Sakura open her mouth. She glared, but said nothing. He began walking further into the house, and, assuming he was leading her somewhere, Sakura followed. His house... although hopefully temporary, Sakura thought silently... was enormous. It seemed like the house that people dreamed of having to live in, and yet, for whatever reason, it felt as though it was completely empty... dreary and depressing. The bright colours seemed dull, the beautiful chandeliers appeared dull as well... everything seemed to be depressing, and, Sakura realized, Syaoran must have noticed the same thing as well, because his already foul mood seemed to get worse. They passed many rooms, but all the doors were shut, boarded up. _Is he living in some abandoned mansion? Maybe that's why it seems so... depressing. But... is that? _Sakura stopped as she heard sobbing coming from one of the rooms. Syaoran, on the other hand, seemed unaware of it and continued walking. This time however, Sakura stopped and stood outside of the room she thought it was coming from. The sobbing grew louder, more desperate... almost as if this person had their soul ripped into pieces before their eyes, and lost everything and everyone they loved. It made the place, if possible, even more dreary.

"What's the matter, Kinomoto? You whine and complain in my house for me to tell you _EVERYTHING,_ and then you stop?" Syaoran stopped, when he realized that there seemed to be something wrong. "What is it?" he asked, more softly this time. He could care less what Sakura thought or what was wrong, but she really didn't come off as the type to be worried over... nothing? She had already proved his first impression wrong twice today.

"Don't you... hear that?" Sakura asked. It was as if someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water all over Syaoran, for he froze and turned around. _NO! She couldn't... but..._

"Hear what?" he asked casually, as though he was unaware of what she was talking about. Of course, he wasn't. He knew... _she heard the crying too!_

"That... sobbing... its so... sad and... who is that? Who cries that bad... its like... nothing I've ever heard before and it seems that just when I thought I was only imagining it, it... gets louder, sadder... like the person is in mortal peril." Sakura began to open the door, but Syaoran stopped her.

"So you... you can hear it too? I thought I was going insane..." Syaoran whispered. He seemed amazed... all this time, living on his own, he thought the sobbing had really been a figment of his imagination, created from traumatic memories. And yet here was the truth... that something unexplainable was happening right under his nose.

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered, frightened. It was the first time she had called him by anything other then his surname, but yet it was also the first time she had ever been this scared. "What... who are you keeping in there? What are you hiding?" Sakura shouted. The edge of fear was still in her voice, but she had to know.

"That's just it, Kinomoto. There's no one in there... no one at all. Hours, HOURS, I drove myself crazy, waiting for the crying to start and throwing that door open. But there was no one there... there never is..." Syaoran replied, and Sakura thought he looked insane. He began moving closer to her and the door, and panicking, Sakura screamed.

"What are you doing?"

**A/N:** Well, its been a long wait for this chapter, but hopefully you liked it. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know... I'm positively EVIL... what's with Syaoran's ability to teleport? Who's that mysterious man that keeps popping up everywhere? And, more importantly for the time being... who's crying? Hehe... I'll try to get the new chapter up soon, but since this weekend is a holiday I will be quite busy. My math teacher, first of all, is evil... gives my class homework EVERY night... this weekend I have a very tight schedule, and a lot of things to do, but I will of course take the time to post this chapter up as well as take the time to hopefully do my other writing (last week and this week's opinion column... which I now do as a volunteer thing... more chapters for this story and hopefully 'A Marauders Tale'... work on my guild, homework, read a little, maybe start a new story...) So PLEASE review, tell me how much you LOVE THIS STORY! Maybe you're reviews will make me want to skip my homework : ) to update more. (If it makes you feel better, I've been working a little on this chapter EVERY DAY this week _BEFORE_ my homework and other chores...). Until the next chapter... R&R!


	4. Anything but Ordinary

**A/N:** Well how did you guys like that last chapter? Hopefully you loved it, I forgot I even had it done (I came back to my fanfictions and saw that I had a chapter done and never posted it up... oops) I am really feeling miserable (sick AGAIN of course) but I'm writing this anyways because this story is becoming more and more fun to write. Which is good for me AND you guys because if I enjoy writing it, you guys will get more updates... yay! Anyways, here's the latest chapter, don't forget to R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor do I own: Li Syaoran, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiragizawa, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's mother (whose name in Japanese I can't recall lol), and of course any other family members of the above that are mentioned in the show/manga.

**Secrets can be Deadly**

_By: EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Four: Anything but Ordinary

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm... _look out!_" Syaoran pushed Sakura out of the way as the door flew open and water gushed out. _'Water... but why is it water...?' _Sakura thought to herself. The door shut, and the water stopped pouring out. It was then that Sakura realized that Syaoran was still on top of her. She squirmed out, and groaned as she realized she must be completely soaked— but there was no water whatsoever...

"Wha.. Where's the water! Sy— Li, a big wave of water just flew out of that room and I'm completely dry... and... so are you!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran stood up and offered his hand to help her up, but suddenly remembering that this was the agent she wanted to be removed from KSA, she simply got up on her own.

"I know... I'm not sure exactly why, but that happens to me now whenever I try to open the door. I don't even manage to see nothing anymore, just get soaked... or so I believed originally... with water. Then, like you, I realize that I'm not wet... or even damp. I don't know what it is, and I always thought... Kin— Sakura, you're the only person other then me that can hear this. No one else, not even my mother, or the Elders of my Clan, or my cousin Meiling, can hear it... the Elders believed I was going crazy... they thought... they probably want me dead, maybe that's why they wanted me to stay in China after my people there, like you, discovered that... that I could do things... others couldn't. I... I'll tell you everything I know, but... not by this room. Whatever is in there, I just... don't trust it. If you can hear that sobbing, you'll hear a lot worse soon once we get past this hallway— " No sooner had the words been out of Syaoran's mouth did Sakura hear the loud wailing... the screams, as if the person the screams were coming from was being tortured and tortured beyond reason, beyond human... it was the most terrifying thing that she had ever heard in her life, including the screams of the men she watched be killed before her eyes... sometimes women... and even children. How anything could be worse then that, she did not know. All she knew was it felt more wrong... felt more evil.

Finally, Syaoran stopped and opened a door. Inside... it was more bright, felt more... welcome. Sakura was relieved to leave all of the depressing emotions behind. She wasn't at all sorry, and sat down on a chair in the room. Syaoran sat on the couch by the fireplace, and sighed.

"You already know my name... Syaoran Li. Well, my father was the Leader of the Li Clan... the Clan that is in control of Hong Kong and large parts of China. My father was murdered... and a woman cannot be the leader of the Li Clan. Can a woman have a say in what the leader does? Yes... but a woman cannot actually be the leader. So, my mother was out of the question... my four sisters were out too... that left me. So, I'm the heir of the Li-Clan, the future leader. One day, I'll be forced to marry some stuck-up snooty girl, pretend I care for her, and do my business. What you experienced earlier while you were crying over Hiragizawa, was merely... well... I'm not sure what it is. My mother has never let the elder's know about all of it, other then the obvious reason of why I left Japan— the elder's, of course, being the 'elders' that choose the heir for the Li-Clan, they guide you all through your leadership... well, only my mother ever knew everything I can do. I don't know what it is... not yet, anyways. I guess... well, I guess that finding out what's wrong with me is more important then any mission, but yet I use it sometimes to help me... only in life-threatening situations, anyways. If I have a gun pointed at me and have 0.5 seconds to decide what to do, I'll just transport myself behind whoever was pointing a gun at me and... well, the rest you can imagine. The only thing is... Sakura, whatever I have... you have something like it... somehow, we have something the same. NO ONE other then me has ever heard that crying... it haunts me, follows me wherever I go. I don't know who it is, or what they want... I just know that they won't leave me alone. You may not be able to transport yourself like I can, but... there must be something. I want you to know that if I have a choice of solving the mystery of me, my whole life, and that sobbing woman, I will choose it over _anything_." Syaoran stressed. Sakura nodded, understanding what he meant.

"And now, Kinomoto," Syaoran replied, reverting back to addressing by surname, "Its your turn to tell me why you seem to want to know about what that man is hiding about your family... its not _just_ curiosity, is it?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, Li, its not just curiosity. I think I know what he's hiding about my family... well, not exactly... just... I think I know what its about. You probably heard that my mother disappeared during a mission when I was really little. In fact, its... well, I think that it's the same school that we're going undercover at. And now that man said that he wants Eriol to keep him updated on the progress we make at _his_ school... well, I think he's afraid that we'll find out about my mother. I know to you this probably seems trivial, and you probably don't understand why this man would care... but there's something about this that's just... missing... and I don't know what's going on... well, when I was little, I never knew my parents were spies. I never knew that KSA existed... at all. At that time, I was told that my mother was missing... I was told she was going to a school far away for a story. Later, when I was a little older, my father told me that she went to a school undercover, and that they didn't believe she was dead. The case was closed... she was considered dead. It was just a few years ago that I learned of KSA and finally got to be an agent here. At first, my father didn't want me to be an agent... I remind him so much of my mother, that's what my brother Touya says... and he didn't want to lose her twice. Touya finally convinced him to let me work there, and my dad wanted me to just start at the top... I didn't want that, though. I saw how all these people at KSA worked so hard to get where they were, and I decided I would do what they did. When I first started there, I went snooping around their 'Case Closed' files... my father never knew then, and to this day, unless he kept it to himself, he still doesn't know that I know everything about my mother's case that there is to know. For years, even up to today, I've been researching it, conferencing with retired agents who were involved. Of course, some won't talk... but some do, and it helps me. I have my own file, hidden in a secret place in my room, with all the information typed up, photo copies of the original files, even a little pouch on it with small tapes from when I talked to the retired agents. She disappeared, Li, and nobody even up to today knows why. Its happening again... at the school that we're going to! It's the same one, I know for sure now... the 'story' in the file went like this. My mother, the great agent of her time, was selected to go to this school to find out why the students that went there were quickly disappearing without a trace. She went there... she found out more then she should have, way too much... she was going to report to my father... and... a-and... I don't know where it went from there. She just... was gone. My dad sent out every agent, the best of the best and even the worst of the worst, EVERYONE, out to that school... but no one ever found even a clue to why she was gone. My father... well, he always is touchy when I bring up the subject, and said that he closed the case because he knew that there was no hope... but in the file, it mentioned how he struggled and fought, and had refused to allow them to close the case, even after it was all said and done. He was thrown in jail for a week— I had been told he was on a business trip— until he finally reluctantly agreed to close it. I've picked up from where I left off... and like you, Li, if I have a choice between solving that mystery against even saving my own life, I'll choose the mystery." Sakura got up to leave, but Syaoran grabbed her arm.

"Kinomoto, I'm sorry about what happened to your mother... before you leave, we have to come to an agreement. No matter _what_, neither of us will get in the others way of solving the main mission we're focussed on... even if it seems trivial, and even at the most important time of the mission your father's got us on... deal?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded, and left. She felt bad, for a moment, for her father... _But if I solve this, he'll forgive me. And I have a feeling solving mom's mystery and the one dad has me on will all happen at once. They must be connected... _Sakura thought to herself.

That night, Sakura was fairly quiet at dinner. Her father wasn't home, but her brother Touya was. Touya told her about how it was going in his department— he was in charge of the missions involving gang members, for starters... and he did a lot of the actual tests on the evidence for fingerprints, some unknown substance found on murder victims... that sort of thing.

"Remember Connie Marshall, that girl who was accused of being a murderer? She was called by all her friends a 'good girl' who wouldn't do anything like that... all the evidence pointed to her, even eye witnesses told us it was her. But it wasn't... the whole department was baffled, but it turns out that when she was younger, her parents, who are scientists, by the way, practised all these experiments... and cloned her. They said that they had been positive that they destroyed the clone, but it turns out they didn't. The parents are in jail, for practising in experiments years ago that the government had forbade them to— thought it was too dangerous, apparently. Of course, before we had proof, we thought this was one final attempt at saving their daughter from life in jail... turned out, they were telling the truth. They begged us to give them a chance to prove it, and we did. It explained the DNA match— it was an exact replica of Connie— and it explained the eye-witnesses. They had seen someone with the exact looks of Connie... it just wasn't her. The parents are looking at just five years in jail... the government, apparently, hasn't received word of it... yet, anyways. What happens from here... we don't know. Of course, you aren't supposed to keep information like this to yourself... but I guess we'll see how that works out. And your day? I heard you finally got your first partner... when are you and your partner supposed to leave, anyways? Oh, and who is she?" Touya added, eating peacefully. Sakura choked on her curry... _Oh great, _she thought, _Touya thinks that my partner is a girl... he is so going to freak when he hears that my partner is the Li Syaoran, supposed legendary martial artist and spy from Hong Kong. _

"Oh, uh, Touya... I think that there's something you should know. My partner, well... my partner isn't exactly a girl..." Sakura didn't know how to break it to her brother, she just knew that she had to tell him before he found out some other way. She knew that what she just said sounded a little wrong, but before she had a chance to explain what she had meant, Touya interrupted her.

"Oh, so she used to be a guy? Well, that's a little creepy but that's alright... we live in a modern world, that sort of thing is common now, and— "

"TOUYA! MY PARTNER IS NOT A GIRL, MY PARTNER IS NOT A TRANSSEXUAL, MY PARTNER _IS_ A GUY!" Sakura shouted. The table fell silent. Touya, as expected, started shouting about how men all had their own hidden agenda and that already he didn't trust him. When he asked who it was, Sakura gulped. She _really_ didn't want to tell him.

"Um... Li... Syaoran..." Sakura barely whispered.

"WHAT?"

**A/N:** Did you guys like that? I know it wasn't worth the wait, but hey, if you liked it, I think I can handle that : ) Please remember to review so that I know if you liked it or hated it. The only flames that are welcome are the ones that are telling me how I can improve this story, otherwise keep it to yourself. Thanks!


	5. Start of a new Mission

**A/N:** Well, this chapter is coming a little sooner then expected, but I wanted to start updating a little more frequently now that I have more inspiration (I could tell you what it was wink but then I'd have to kill you sharpens pitchfork MWAUHAHAHAHA! lol, well, I won't tell you, so I won't have to kill you... but I _will_ throw cookies if you ask! lol) for both this story and my other ones.

**Update:** Because I have barely updated in the past little while, I feel it necessary to catch you guys up on what's been happening thus far, just so you don't have to go back and reread the past 4 chapters. Sakura Kinomoto is, as you probably remember, a spy. Her main mission is to find out what happened to her mother who mysteriously disappeared when Sakura was very young. After school just before March Break, Sakura finds out that she has a surprise... not only does she have a mission that may actually help her find out what happened to her mother so many years ago, but she also has a new partner... Li Syaoran. At first these two don't get along, but already they have begun getting in a few tough spots, mainly just finding out that it would seem that Eriol Hiiragizawa is a traitor. Not everything is always as it appears to be, though, and Sakura doesn't want to tell her father about Eriol... yet. She has just gotten home, shared a light conversation with her brother, and has just revealed who her partner is... as you can imagine, Touya wasn't exactly thrilled.

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor do I own: Li Syaoran, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiragizawa, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's mother (whose name in Japanese I can't recall lol), and of course any other family members of the above that are mentioned in the show/manga.

**Secrets can be Deadly**

_By: EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Five: Start of a new Mission

"So how did your brother take the news?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura, after telling her brother who her new partner was, had quickly finished her dinner and ran upstairs before Touya completely exploded. He had gone out to talk some 'sense' into their father, and Sakura was quite happily listening to music in her room.

"How he takes any news about any guy, of any age." Sakura replied, sighing.

"That bad, huh?" Tomoyo asked.

"OH YEAH... but that's okay. For once, I _want_ him to complain to our dad. Even though I... well, Li and I have a sort of... truce, I suppose you could say, I still want to work alone. I just don't do the partner thing like everyone else. I mean, I do so well on my own, so— "

"So you should do even better with a partner!" Tomoyo interrupted. Sakura groaned and put Tomoyo on speaker phone while she put her pyjama's on. "Listen, Sakura, everyone at some point at KSA has to work with a partner. When I started there, Eriol and I had to work together, back when we were both agents, and we totally hated each others guts, but we dealt with it, and I know you and Syaoran Li will as well." Tomoyo added. Sakura, at hearing Eriol's name, jumped and hit her head on the ceiling in her closet.

"Yeah, I guess..." Sakura replied. She didn't want to say too much, for fear that she would somehow give away that something more was bothering her. Tomoyo had always been able to pick up on that, so she was hoping that if she said as little as possible, Tomoyo wouldn't have to find out that Eriol was, as it would appear at the moment, a traitor.

"Of course. So, tell me, what outfits are you going to bring!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Sakura groaned (A/N: Insert sweatdrop here and we're good wink) and looked around in her closet.

"I don't know, it doesn't really matter does it?" Sakura asked. She could almost see Tomoyo faking a heart attack as she said that, but she didn't care.

"Sakura, _you_ wait there, I'm coming over to help you pack, and maybe bring a few new outfits that I've designed in my spare-time." Tomoyo replied, and they hung up. Sakura heard the doorbell ring and looked at her watch confused. _Is Tomoyo here already? It takes her more than... three seconds... to get here, _Sakura thought to herself. She quickly ran her brush through her hair and slipped on her slippers before walking down the stairs to answer the door. Who she saw standing in the doorway was _definitely _not Tomoyo.

"What are you doing at my house?" she demanded. Syaoran smirked at her... she was wearing pink silk pyjama's that had cute little kittens on it, and her slippers were pink, white, and furry.

"Nice PJ's, Kinomoto," he remarked, trying hard not to laugh. Sakura glared at him, and saw that it must have been raining for awhile, since it was pouring hard now and he was soaking wet. "I wouldn't of had to come if _somebody_ didn't stay on the phone for— " he looked at his watch, "3 and a half hours! I got _this,_" he said, thrusting something at Sakura, "in the mail." he finished. Sakura grabbed it, and, noticing Tomoyo's car pull up, motioned for him to go inside.

"Watch yourself," she added, "Tomoyo may just try and sucker _you_ into wearing her outfits as well. Apparently my clothes are 'disastrous' and not suitable for 'community service' let alone a mission. Why don't you go sit in there," she pointed at the living room, "and warm up. I'll get you some... hot chocolate?... and just direct Tomoyo to my room so she can pack my clothes... more like unpack and destroy my closet," Sakura muttered under her breath. Tomoyo walked in, seeing the door wide open. She ran at Sakura and hugged her.

"You totally freaked me out! I didn't recognize Mr Li here and saw the door wide open! I thought you two didn't get along," Tomoyo noted, amused. She had caught Syaoran glancing at Sakura's pyjama's, but Sakura, who saw nothing, was more confused then ever.

"We don't, but I told you, we called a truce. I've tried my hardest and still my dad won't give, so I'm dealing with it. Oh," she added, looking at Syaoran now, "whatever you have to tell me, better not take longer then..." Sakura looked at her watch now, "15 minutes, because if my brother comes home and sees you, he'll freak."

"Why?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smirked, walking into the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

"Because, Li, I'm his baby sister, and I'm going off to Florida to go undercover at a school _alone _with a guy. He's at this very moment trying to tell my dad that no guy can be trusted near me, you, or anyone else. You should have seen how long it took him to get used to the fact that I would be discussing things with Eriol, gadgets of course, but he had a field day."

"Oh." was all Syaoran had to say. Tomoyo dragged him into the living room, to talk to him alone for a moment. Sakura didn't notice and continued to watch the water boil.

"Listen, Syaoran," Tomoyo started, dropping the formalities, "I saw you show some kind of letter to Sakura. Did she read it?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran shook his head. "Would you mind if I looked at it for a moment?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran was a little taken aback but handed it to her. She read it quickly and handed it back to him, scared looking.

"What's up with you, Daidouji?" he asked. She opened her mouth, but as she was about to speak, the lights went out and they both heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

"Sakura." they both said, and ran into the kitchen. Lightning struck outside, lighting up the whole kitchen as it knocked a tree a few blocks away over. Tomoyo grabbed the phone in the kitchen, but the line was dead. She grabbed her cell while Syaoran looked around for Sakura, but she had no service. The phones were all down. _Where the hell is she? _Syaoran thought to himself. He couldn't see anymore, and walked into a small table. Cursing loudly, Syaoran thought he heard movement upstairs. The door downstairs opened, and Tomoyo quickly told Syaoran that it must be Sakura's brother, but he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard something loud fall to the ground. He ran up the stairs, forgetting that Sakura's brother would freak if he so much as hit the first step, and ran into one of the rooms where the thump sound had come from... it was Sakura's room. The lights came back on, and Sakura was standing by an open window.

"Sa... Kinomoto, what happened?" he corrected himself, and walked up to the window, looking outside.

"Well, when the lights went out, I heard thunder rumbling at that moment and it freaked me out, but what made it worse was that someone was poking me in the back. I thought it was just Tomoyo wanting to surprise me with some new outfit, but I turned around and... well, he was _hideous,_ completely deformed and just... looked... disgusting. I screamed because I couldn't see anything anymore... the lightning that had lit the room to show him was gone... and I felt something go in my skin on my arm. He took blood from me, and ran upstairs. I ran after him, and I... er, well, I kind of... tripped... my, um, my phone cord was... well anyways he jumped out my window, which happened to be open because it was stuffy in the room earlier, and he broke the screen that was on it, and— " Sakura stopped as her brother Touya entered the room. Syaoran merely glanced at him before turning back to Sakura to ask her what the guy looked like, but Touya didn't give him a second to even open his mouth.

"Sakura, who's _that?_" Touya demanded. Tomoyo came from behind him and ran up to Sakura and hugged her again. Feeling the chill from the open window, she quickly walked over and shut it. Touya was glaring at Syaoran, and waited for an answer.

"Well, Touya, this is... well, its... its actually a funny story," she laughed feebly and Syaoran looked at her, disgusted at her attempt. "Well... this, er... this is..."

"Syaoran Li," Syaoran supplied, deciding it was better then waiting for Sakura to try and sound his name out. Touya, who was already angry, growled.

"Okay do you have the outfits I brought over last night?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded, smiling. "Yeah," she replied. Tomoyo hugged her and then said good bye. Touya, of course, was still glaring at Syaoran, but he decided that in front of his father it may be at his best interests to just 'grin and bear it'. Sakura said good-bye to her family, but noticed that other than an old man who had brought Syaoran's suitcases, there was nobody there.

"Li, where's your...?" Sakura started, but the old man came forward at once.

"Master Li, Miss Kinomoto, best of luck to you both," the man replied. Sakura smiled and thanked him, and Syaoran nodded.

"Thanks, Wei." Syaoran replied, as he and Sakura left everyone behind and got on the plane. They took their seats, and buckled their seat belts for the plane to take flight.

"I thought you said that your mother was supposed to see you off, since she had business here?" Sakura questioned. Syaoran glared at her, but didn't say anything at first. Finally, after the plane had lifted into the air, he answered her.

"She was. Her business was cancelled, she remained in Hong Kong. Anymore questions?" he asked her. Sakura shook her head. It was going to be a long flight...

**A/N:** Well that's all for this chapter, I bet you guys thought we were going to see Sakura in danger and have Syaoran rescue her, didn't you? To tell you the truth, so did I everyone stares LOL I forgot for a moment what personality I had given to her, I had no choice but to think quickly, which is why it probably seemed a little less then great. However, I would like to update around as often as I have been now because frankly I really do enjoy working on these stories, and now that my other internet work (my opinions column, I quit, it was voluntary of course, and my guild on neopets is all set to go) is more or less complete, I should be able to. Everyone still staring What? Oh yeah, yeah, the neopets thing... yeah I go on Neopets lol sad as it may seem its quite fun, especially when you see the fights they have their. Besides, free games, free webspace, free mail service, and lots of people... its like online Sims with games for jobs, and pets for Sims. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, please Read and Review as usual, and now I must go and work on my other story. Two down, one to go! (New chapters for my stories, I mean.)


	6. Undercover Students

**A/N:** Well, here is the latest chapter for Secrets Can be Deadly. I bet you guys didn't believe me when I said I would update more often even when school started, did you? Well I've been at school 2 days now (its Wednesday, and it's a SNOW DAY! YEAH!) and I've gotten tons of homework but I've still found time to work on this fanfiction. And, maybe if I emailed it to myself (what I've done thus far in each 'soon to be posted' chapter) I could even work on it at school. Of course I doubt I could actually post it at school... my school has neopets blocked of all things, so they likely have blocked too. It's a highschool yet it blocks _neopets..._ scary. Anyways I'll post this up sometime on the weekend since I'll be at a friends on Friday night and part of Saturday for school work. Ick.

**Disclaimer:** Again, Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me. Deal with it.

**Secrets Can be Deadly**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Six: Undercover Students

Sakura grabbed her bags and walked out of the airport, waiting outside. She looked around, and saw that there was a KSA 'escort' to take Syaoran and Sakura to the school. It was very late at night, and Sakura just wanted to get to sleep. Syaoran hadn't talked at all on the flight, and it made it rather boring. Even when she tried to bug him, he ignored her entirely. Took the fun out of it entirely.

"Mr Li, Ms Kinomoto, I presume?" the escort replied quietly. Syaoran said nothing. Sakura looked at him oddly, but nodded at the escort.

"Yes. You must be here to take us— "

"To your new school. You cannot talk of your mission here," he added in a hushed voice, "it is not safe. I trust that you understand that. Now," he said in his regular voice, "I will put your bags in the trunk." He grabbed their suitcases and opened the trunk of the car. Sakura helped him toss some of the suitcases in, and finally they were all packed safely in the car. Getting in, Sakura tried to talk to Syaoran, but he ignored her. She got the hint, and stared out the window.

Sakura and Syaoran got out of the vehicle and grabbed their bags. They weren't required to carry them far, however, as many servants came out of the school to carry it. The escort walked up to Syaoran.

"Mr Li, you and Ms Kinomoto are expected in the Headmaster's office. I am sure you will be able to find it," he added, and got into the car and drove away. Sakura immediately prepared herself to get into the 'character' she was to be. Syaoran looked over at her and rolled his eyes.

"So are our names the same, or...?" Sakura trailed. Syaoran shrugged.

"I don't know, Kinomoto. I suggest we just play along and whatever this guy calls us, that's what our names will be. Doesn't it say in the file somewhere?" Syaoran asked. Sakura pulled it out of her large pocket in her coat, and flipped through the papers.

"Same first names. Our last names are the only thing that is different from now, though. I guess that is a good thing... easier to keep track of, I always get confused when people call me a different name then what I'm used to. Now no more talk about this until we're away from any possible eavesdroppers. As the saying goes, the walls have ears," Sakura whispered, trying to add a dramatic affect. It didn't work very well. Syaoran stuck his nose in the air.

"Ugh... at least they don't have noses. What's that smell?" Syaoran asked. Sakura sniffed the air and covered her nose. Suddenly a bunch of students ran out of one of the rooms and there was the sound of an explosion. Purple goo oozed out of the room all over the floor. The man whom Sakura assumed was the teacher came out covered in the goo.

"Science experiment, gone astray unfortunately." he droned. Sakura grimaced... hopefully, she wouldn't get stuck with him as a teacher even if temporary, as his voice was enough to bore even the most patient person. No enthusiasm, and quiet and low. Sakura walked up to him, unplugging her nose as she thought that would be a tad impolite.

"Excuse me sir, my friend Syaoran and I are new to this school, I don't suppose you could tell us where the Headmaster's office is? We really have no idea and we were informed that he's waiting for us." Sakura added. She tried to sound sweet but inside she was throwing up all over again. Ugh. This was how she acted when she was, what, maybe five? Now she didn't have time to be the sweet adorable little girl that her family believed she still was. Straight down to business, but she was undercover, and she couldn't be suspicious. If she was too sweet, it would draw attention. If she was overly sarcastic, it would start rumors and draw even more attention. Just like highschool. Typical. The science teacher gave them directions and they walked off. Syaoran was smirking, which Sakura noticed.

"Oh so you won't say a single word but when I do you think you can smirk about it?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"I wasn't talking because I was thinking. Something that you should try once in awhile, Kinomoto. And since when are we friends? I recall a truce we made that we'd stay out of each others way, friendship wasn't mentioned. Nice 'sweet' act, but I could see through it. That's what was so funny... you... sweet... just those words in the same sentence is scary," Syaoran ducked as Sakura went to 'slap' him. "Hey now don't get mad, I can't help but tell the truth," Syaoran replied playfully. He was trying hard to be in a better mood. He too knew he had to stay in 'character' or else blow his cover. People tend to notice the serious and quiet type. Probably because more people are loud and constantly laughing, so anyone who doesn't sticks out like a cat at a dog show. Besides, he found it easier to try and get along with Sakura, and now that they were 'friends' to the eyes of everyone else, they couldn't exactly argue a lot. Once they were alone, he'd chew her head off... for no reason even, just to make himself feel better. After all, a person can only be so kind to an 'enemy' until they need to make up for it.

They reached the office but heard a loud heated argument going on. Syaoran was going to walk away, it was rude to eavesdrop, but Sakura grabbed his arm and forced him to stay.

"What are you doing, Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked. Sakura glared at him.

"Sorry, _Syaoran,_ but I think we better stick with out first names seens how our last names were changed for this. As for what I'm doing, in case you didn't notice, that voice sounds a lot like that guy who was threatening Eriol. He must work here, I know for a fact that the Headmaster is some old man, not this guy... Shh..." Sakura added, whispering, when Syaoran opened his mouth. He glared at her. He didn't like being told to 'shush'. This partner shit was getting old already. _At least I have someone to argue with, _he thought, _it's a nice change from being alone entirely._

"Hiiragizawa isn't stupid. He knows the consequences he'll suffer if he doesn't inform me of the progress of those spies. The Headmaster is unaware that they are coming and I intend to keep it that way. The less the old man knows the better. He doesn't deserve to know anything, this was my school, he stole it from under me! It was supposed to be left to me, but no, he inherited it, and now I'm making sure things don't go exactly as planned. He thinks these disappearances are just minor problems, accidents, he doesn't believe that it could possibly be planned. He's as naive as a 5 year old is about Santa Claus..." the man replied. Sakura and Syaoran quickly walked over to a desk and made sure that they weren't overly noticeable. The man walked out of the Headmasters office. If he was in there... where was the man who had requested their presence?

It wasn't much longer after they had wondered that, that the Headmaster walked in, looking rather worried and dishevelled. Sakura felt sorry for him, but kept her mouth shut and decided against saying anything. They couldn't blow their cover. It was bad enough that the man who was bothering Eriol knew they were coming. Sakura only hoped he was unaware of what they looked like. It would be rather difficult to actually investigate when the person who appeared to be behind everything knew who they were and why they were there.

"You must be our new students. I apologize for not being here when you earlier arrived, I was handling... other matters. Firstly I would like to welcome you both to this school. Are you related?" the Headmaster asked. Sakure and Syaoran looked at each other.

"No... just... acquaintances. Friends would be a strong word," Syaoran added. The Headmaster looked at him confused but said nothing to that. He motioned for them to follow, and pulled out some papers. He passed one folder of papers to Syaoran, and the other to Sakura.

"This will be your schedule, inside is also a little agenda so you are aware of what events are on what day," The Headmaster added. Sakura looked at her file and saw some fairly interesting classes. These courses were nothing like the ones back home at her Highschool... math wasn't even on here, instead there was Egyptian Art, Greek History, all these different courses that weren't on the regular curriculum at her school. At least she could have some fun classes to do while she and Syaoran did their mission.

"Now, your uniforms are in your room, which is of course in your dormitory. Boys and girls separated of course," the Headmaster added. Sakura nodded, still keeping silent. She knew if she started to speak she would somehow slip up. For some reason, she wasn't doing as well under cover as she usually did. _I wonder if that's because this is where mom was when she disappeared... this mystery isn't just my mission, its something I HAVE to know, for my own personal reasons... _Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura and Syaoran were outside, far away from the school and hopefully any curious eyes and ears. Sakura dialed her fathers number and put it on speaker phone so that Syaoran could talk as well.

"Fujitaka Kinomoto," he replied. Sakura smiled.

"Hey, dad. Its me and Li. Just a brief update for you," Sakura added. Syaoran leaned against a nearby tree with his arms crossed. "Listen, before we give you a bit of an update, I want to ask you to trust us, and keep this entirely confidential from everyone despite how much you may trust them. Things here are a little suspicious and I think..." Sakura looked at Syaoran and took a deep breath, "I think someone at KSA may not be as loyal as we expect. We don't know who," she added quickly, "or if there is at all... its just... suspected." Sakura felt like slapping herself. She sounded lame and unprofessional, but she couldn't help that. She just didn't want her father to know about Eriol, not until they found out the full story about him, to see if he really was disloyal.

"Mr Kinomoto, there is a minor problem. Someone knows we're here and why we're here, and at this moment, it appears as though he may be behind these disappearances or at the very least know more about them. It would be too dangerous to actually talk to him, though. We'll need to find out more on this though, figure out exactly who's in on this, why, and where these people are. If they're even still alive," Syaoran added. Sakura looked at him, and wished for a moment that she could feel as professional about this as he did. Even just coming to this school brought back thoughts and memories of her mother, and it made her very emotional. There wasn't much that would make Sakura distracted from her job and the task at hand, but her mother always did. She had barely gotten to know her, and she vowed to find out what really happened to. Now she had a chance to, and she was screwing it up already. _I promise, mom, _Sakura thought, _that I'll find out what happened. From here on, its all professional. Even those who know why I'm here will forget and be convinced I'm just like them, _Sakura and Syaoran said good bye to her father, and headed their separate ways to their dormitories.

**A/N:** A little short, I know, but I want to get these chapters out ASAP and hopefully one more for this story and my others, although I am making no promises. Finally, Sakura and Syaoran are at the school, so more of the storyline is beginning to fall into place making this story a little more interesting. As you can see, Sakura is starting to slip up. She's going from professional spy to first class emotional maniac. I suppose she could always use the excuse that she's staying undercover. Anyways, please read and review. I need some comments to read, distract me from exams. Next week is going to S-U-C-K MONKEY BUTT! Exams... how I hate them so.


	7. Missing or Hiding?

**A/N:** Well my exams are over and I am on my break... YEAH! Lol, well I told you I would get out chapters more frequently, and I am. I plan on it staying that way. I mean I am managing 5 stories, now that my "A Marauder's Tale" story is being continued again, that along with my homework, managing my guild which is actually a lot of work, then of course still doing all the things I have to do offline like chores and crap like that. So I think I'm doing pretty well, considering. Then I'm writing songs, writing original stories just for my own personal fun, and fanfictions I actually WRITE out in notebooks (some become stories, others don't) so I'm doing a lot... and still pumping out chapters. So yeah... thanks to all who reviewed, it's the reviews that keep me going with any story, and so thanks. If you read this, whether you have an account or not, submit a review. I accept anonymous reviewers as well, so you can tell me what you think :D

**A/N 2:** I am really, REALLY sorry I never got this chapter out. There was an actual problem with my computer and it wasn't showing my stories on this computer or one of my friends. Finally it is working again, but hopefully next time if it messes up it will just be my computer, and then I can just update it from school since I have a drafting class (communications... we make computer graphic posters, animations and possibly at the end of the year a video...) And I'm on computers for that class 24/7. Anyways, here's the chapter, really sorry for the wait, but its here, so YAY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura. So :P

**Secrets Can be Deadly**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Seven: Missing, or Hiding?

Sakura walked into her dormitory and saw tons of girls staring at her as she did. _Great... a bunch of idiotic bimbos... _Sakura thought to herself. She forced on a smile... in order to remain undercover, she would _have_ to act as though she were one of them. She stifled her laughter as she was strangely reminded of someone on TV who was dealing with some new, strange species.

"Hi!" Sakura replied. Even as she said that, she wished she could just strangle someone to make up for how bubbly she sounded. The girls in her dorm surrounded her.

"Hi! I'm Lexi," one girl greeted. Sakura put on her smile again.

"Hey, I'm Sakura. I'm new here," she added and rolled her eyes.

Syaoran glanced Sakura's direction as she was walking away. Something strange was going on with her... but he didn't worry about that now. He heard sobbing... _NO! Not here... not now!_ Syaoran screamed inside his head. He ran around the corner and realized it was really just a girl sobbing. He sighed with relief, and then walked away. He was beginning to get a little paranoid, but could he be blamed? After all, everywhere that he had went in the past, he had heard sobbing, and no one had ever been there. _I guess being back at school means that I'll have to get used to girls crying. Its been so long since I went to an actual school... homeschooling has its disadvantages,_ Syaoran thought to himself. He walked up the stairs and headed to his dormitory where he was greeted by many grunting guys. Yes, grunting... he realized after a few moments that he was actually in the wrong dormitory, and, grateful of that fact, he walked out quietly and entered the actual dormitory he had been assigned. It appeared pretty basic... red painted walls, regular four poster beds, and 3 guys that were also apparently in the dormitory with him.

"Hey," Syaoran greeted, and he saw that his bags had already arrived. One of the guys he would be sharing his dormitory with saw the direction of his gaze and replied, "Oh, yeah, that guy brought that up. Man you must be some important student, that guy was singing your praises so much to himself I could have swore the dude was gay," Syaoran glanced at the guy to see if he was serious, and saw that he was.

"Oh... really? I didn't notice," Syaoran replied. He unpacked his suitcase and started to put his clothes in the closet that was now his. He had just sat down on his bed when there was a knock at the door. One of the guys, whose name was Eric, got up to answer it. In the door was Sakura, looking very frustrated.

"God Syaoran you said your room was 206 not 203! There are some idiotic people in 206, they grunted at the door and then saw me and... well, I told them to get some ice. We need to talk— NOW." Sakura added. She ignored the fact that Eric and Syaoran's other dorm mates, Derek and Brian, were staring at her. She had changed into her pyjamas just to find out last minute that she and Syaoran had some snooping to do still. Syaoran groaned.

"Yeah, I thought it was 206. And Sakura, can't it wait? Not to be rude, but I was just on a plane for quite a long time and it was a boring flight." Syaoran lied down on the bed and waited for Sakura to leave. It couldn't be that important, and at the moment, he was really tired.

"God damn it Syaoran get your lazy ass out of that bed! YOU were the one who refused to talk on the flight here, NOT me, so stop your complaining and follow me." Sakura exclaimed. Her act was now put aside... she would be nicer, but she would not turn into one of the weird bimbos in her dorm. They had freaked her out talking about everything but sports or even anything BUT stuffed animals, makeup and hot guys. Syaoran sighed and got up.

"This better be important, Sakura." Syaoran shoved her out the door and then closed it. She stared at it, confused. _What the hell..? _Syaoran came out and although he had an amused look on his face, he was apologetic.

"Sorry Kinomoto, I had to make up some story for the guys in there." Syaoran replied. He began to walk and the door opened, the guys about to come out when Sakura punched Syaoran in the shoulder.

"You're a pain in my ass, Li. God I can not WAIT until I don't have to be _anywhere _near you." Sakura replied frustrated. Brian, the smart ass of the group, leaned against the doorframe smirking.

"No offense baby but as I recall, you were the one who came to our dorm looking for our buddy here." Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Brian, glaring at him. Syaoran stepped between them.

"Whoa, SakuraBrian? Don't mess with her, I'm not in the mood to be cleaning up the mess that'll be left behind. Nor do I feel like concocting a story to protect her sorry ass after she beats the shit out of you." Syaoran started to walk when Brian came out.

"Listen, I came out for a reason. Phone rang. For you." Brian added. Syaoran groaned and went back into the dorm. Brian attempted to flirt with Sakura, but she ignored him and sat down inside on Syaoran's bed impatiently. This was IMPORTANT and everything kept interrupting it.

"Listen, Syaoran Li, this is to you and your little partner Sakura Kinomoto. Stay out of my business... I can be quite nice, but I warn you... get too close, and I won't seem so nice anymore." The man's distorted voice was cut off as a loud click was heard. The man had hung up the phone.

"Shit..." Syaoran muttered. He grabbed Sakura's arm and they ran out of the room. Darren looked at Brian and Eric.

"Is it just me, or is the new guy a little weird?" he asked. Brian shrugged.

"I don't know, but I do know that little Sakura there is..." Brian stopped when Eric stared at him. "What? Oh, like YOU weren't thinking it."

"Whatever man..." Eric replied.

"So what the hell was your problem Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked. Sakura motioned for him to follow and shushed him. A janitor walked by, and then Sakura dragged Syaoran into the empty room across the hall.

"Sorry to break up the Slumber Party Syaoran, but it was important. I thought I saw... one of the missing girls. I was just heading to the bathroom, but I got lost. Bimbo's in my dorm gave me the wrong directions, got there lefts and rights mixed up or something. So I see this girl, and I walk up to her to ask her where the bathroom is, and she turns around, sees me, and gasped. Then the lights went out in the hall, and when they came back on..."

"She was gone." Syaoran finished for her. They heard the door knob rattling and Syaoran hissed at Sakura to hide.

"Where?" she asked. "In case you didn't notice, there isn't a lot of places we could hide!" Sakura looked around, and then pointed at the ceiling.

"I thought I heard voices..." a muffled voice from the other side of the door replied. The door opened, and a man entered. There was nobody inside the room. He saw the window wide open.

"Send someone to check out the grounds near this window. Fast. They can't get far..." the man added. He left the room, and locked the door. Sakura and Syaoran hopped down from the vent in the ceiling. Syaoran ran over to the door and attempted to open it, but no luck. The door was locked, as they had suspected. Sakura went over to the window but soon returned.

"We have to go through the vent. The door's locked and the window area is surrounded by dogs. I can take jackass men with guns, but when it comes to dogs, I can't hurt them. I feel bad, even if their tearing my leg off." Sakura jumped up and pulled herself into the vent, Syaoran following closely behind her. Sakura rummaged around in her pocket and grabbed out one of Eriol's inventions. Turning on the light, Sakura continued moving as silently as she could along the vent. Syaoran tried to stay a bit of a distance behind her, but it was hard because there was only so much light. Finally Sakura stopped, causing Syaoran to crawl right into her.

"Ow! Fu— "

"Shh!" Sakura hissed at Syaoran. He glared at her and cursed under his breath anyways. Finally, Sakura punched the vent door open and jumped out.

"Why did you shush me?" Syaoran asked irritably. Sakura didn't answer and walked over to an open drawer. They were in a... private study, from the looks of it. Whoever's study it was, they obviously weren't very organized. At least, that was what Syaoran thought. When he mentioned this to Sakura, she shook her head.

"No... this mess isn't because of a disorganized person. Someone trashed this place, bad. They were looking for something, but I don't know what. That's why I told you to be quiet... there was someone in here, I think it was that guy who has been threatening Eriol. He was cursing and throwing all these drawers open, knocked that globe over and... well, he never found what he was looking for. But whatever it was, I think it must have been pretty important for him to risk being heard trashing this place." Sakura moved over to another opened drawer to investigate when the door knob began to turn. She and Syaoran ran and jumped up into the vent again. It was getting tiring already.

"I'm telling you its not here. And Hiragizawa still hasn't called me to let me know what those spies have found out yet. If he doesn't contact soon, I'll contact him. Personally," the man added. He and the other man left the room, and Sakura and Syaoran waited for a bit longer in the vent. Just making sure that the two didn't return for a third time. When they didn't, they jumped out of the vent.

"We better investigate quick, Syaoran. Whatever that guy was looking for, must be important. And once the Headmaster finds out someone trashed his study, he's going to move whatever that important thing was... somewhere else. If only we had a bit of an idea what we were looking for..." Sakura trailed off and saw that one of the drawers that was not open, was surrounded by others that were. Could what the man was looking for be inside that drawer? While Syaoran inspected the mess on the floor, Sakura walked over to the drawer and pulled it open. Inside was several papers... all seeming pretty regular, some letters to people, nothing overly interesting. It was one page that caught Sakura's attention, one page that seemed so strange. She pulled it out and looked at it. There were strange symbols on it at the top, and below, it said "Kinomoto spy too close. Move in." Sakura suddenly found it hard to breathe. _Move in? Does that mean they killed her? Or... was it just someone from KSA in general? Oh mom... I wish I knew what happened to you._ Sakura thought sadly. Syaoran noticed she had stopped rummaging in the drawer and came over to her. He saw the paper in her hands and glanced at it.

"Why is the name of the missing students from the last time they disappeared on that sheet in Chinese?" he asked. Sakura looked at him confused, and then remembered he was from Hong Kong.

"Is that what those symbols say? I wondered... I failed in learning the ancient language of the Chinese," she added. Syaoran smirked.

"Why doesn't that surprise me..." he muttered. Sakura glared at him and punched him, not as hard as before.

"We'll get someone at KSA to analyze it. For now, let's call it a night." Sakura got up and they both headed their separate ways to their dorm.

**A/N:** A bit short, but I wanted to get this chapter out since I felt bad about not having anything out for the holidays. My computer for some reason didn't show the stories at all so I couldn't edit them. Sucked majorly. Anyways, here's the latest chapter. I barely got out of bed to type it up... I slept all day pretty much, daydreaming, dreaming, and just... sleeping. R&R.


	8. Welcome to our New Students

**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter of Secrets Can be Deadly. Just so you know for future updating reference, this is the story order:

Grand Theft Autumn (Four Brothers)

Time Turner (Harry Potter)

Fantastic Four: A New Addition (Fantastic Four)

Secrets Can Be Deadly (CCS)

So this story is at the end of the updating line just because I noticed whenever I updated that was the way I usually did, soo that's how it is officially from now on. I am SUPER sore right now because at school we have a fitness centre and in gym class we went there to work out and I can't even extend my arm out... but I can type because it allows me to keep my arm bent D This chapter isn't going to be as much 'mystery' as some of the past ones may have been, but more so Syaoran and Sakura getting to know the other students at this school... going to their classes, just being basically normal. Then at the end there'll be a bit of a mystery cliff hanger because I'm an evil, EVIL person. And remember... pink insulation is NOT pink cotton candy.

**Disclaimer:** As it has been for every chapter so far, Card Captor Sakura is NOT mine. It belongs to CLAMP and goodness knows who else. So yeah.

**Secrets Can Be Deadly**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Eight: Please Welcome our New Students!

_Sakura looked around. Where was she? She seemed to be standing by herself, in the darkness. There was nothing around her... she heard the sobbing, the same sobbing that she had heard at Syaoran's house. And then she saw her mother, much younger, crying. What was going on? _

"_MOM! MOM I'M COMING!" Sakura screamed. She began running towards her mother, but then stopped. On the other side, Syaoran was slowly dying... the life sucked out of him by the strange sobbing force that followed him everywhere he went. Sakura saw her mother slowly fading away in the distance, and she saw Syaoran on the ground, appearing lifeless and almost dead. Tears streamed down her face as she ran towards Syaoran. She slipped down onto her knees and tried shaking him, hoping he would wake up although she knew deep down that wouldn't help. He needed oxygen. Sakura quickly performed CPR, hoping that Syaoran would wake up soon so she could stop, when suddenly he began breathing normally. She sighed a sigh of relief, but no sound was able to come out when suddenly Syaoran leaned up and kissed her._

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed. She was panting, sweat running down her body. _Thank God it was only a dream... ugh, more like a horrifying nightmare! But it was just a dream and I still have the desire to brush my teeth until I have none left! _ Sakura looked around and saw that the girls who shared her dorm were gone. _Great... I guess that's why my scream didn't wake anyone up. There was no one in here. OH... MY... GOD! That must mean that I'm..._

"OH NO I'M LATE AGAIN!"

Syaoran yawned and stretched as one of the guys alarm went off... he saw Eric reach up and hit the snooze button. He got up and headed for the guys bathroom to go get changed. After a half hour he was completely showered, changed and ready to head for his first class. He grabbed his schedule out of his bag and saw that the other guys still hadn't gotten up. They were going to be late, but he figured if they had wanted to wake up that badly they wouldn't have just let Eric hit the snooze button and go back to sleep. He walked out of his dorm just to almost walk into a pretty young girl, who appeared to be a year younger than him although was probably the same age.

"Sorry," he replied briefly. He noticed the young girl was staring at him and decided to ignore it and walk away. The girl ran up to him.

"I... its okay. It was my fault, really. I'm Laura," she added, trying to keep up with Syaoran. He glanced at her briefly.

"Syaoran." he replied curtlyThe girl looked at him confused.

"That's my _name_," Syaoran added. The girl blushed, feeling embarrassed but also slightly angry that this guy was basically trying to just brush her off as if she was nothing. She was one of the prettiest girls in the entire school and was often told that by guys, girls, and even teachers and parents that came to visit the school.

"Oh... sorry," she added. She saw a girl that was in her dorm and waved to her.

"Sakura! Hi! I see you finally got out of bed," she added jokingly. Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura, and had to hold back his laughter. On any other girl he wouldn't feel the need to laugh... but seeing tough Sakura wearing a light pink skirt that was above her knees and wearing makeup was enough to make any guy that knew her want to burst out laughing. Sakura forced a smile.

"Yeah, I thought I was late... of course that was when I remembered my alarm clock died the other night but not until after I freaked out. Oh hey Syaoran," Sakura added, noticing Syaoran was standing with her roommate... was her name Laurie? Sarah? She couldn't remember, but she didn't at the moment care to much. Syaoran said hi back and Laura burned with anger. How did these two know each other?

"Oh so you're both... friends," Laura asked, trying not to seem obvious at what she was getting at. Sakura shrugged.

"Somewhat. More like acquaintances... he's a pain in the ass a lot of the time," Sakura added laughing. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Yeah because you're not at all annoying," Syaoran muttered. He attempted to walk faster to escape Laura, who was making him very uncomfortable with her staring and her questions, and Laura, getting the hint at last, walked up to one of her friends. Syaoran slowed down and waited for Sakura to ask what he knew she was going to be wondering.

"What was with that? You ran away from that girl like she was the plague," Sakura added. Syaoran looked at his schedule again to see what room he was supposed to be in.

"She might as well have been. That chick Laura was staring at me nonstop," Syaoran slowed down looking at the doors that were on either side of them and Sakura laughed.

"You ran away from her because she _likes_ you? Do you know how sad that is?" Sakura replied. She grabbed his schedule out of his hand to compare it to hers. "Oh joy, we're in all the same classes. Math... great, just what I wanted first thing in the morning," Sakura replied sarcastically. She hated math... she just didn't get it. Okay, she understood it when she was shown how to do it and when the teacher asked "Do you know how we got this answer?" but when it came to doing the work herself she blanked. Syaoran looked at her.

"You're talking to ME about how sad that is? What's more sad, me avoiding a crazy girl that could very well like me when I'm clearly not interested, or you being ready to kill any guy that just looks at you. I'm surprised I'm not with a broken bone of some sort over here," Syaoran added. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That's because I'd be skinned alive if I tried it. But I'm sure you'll eventually give me some excuse to hurt you, and I won't let it pass me by." Sakura promised. Syaoran wasn't sure if he should take her seriously or not, and decided it would be best to just keep silent. They walked into their math class and took a seat near the front since they knew they'd be asked to come up to the front and introduce themselves.

"I don't do the dating thing," Syaoran admitted. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Dating. I don't do it. That's why I did my best to get away from that girl... because I don't date." Syaoran knew it sounded stupid but he decided that if he wanted Sakura to let it go he'd have to tell her.

"Uh, okay... why?" Sakura asked. She found it hard to believe that any guy wouldn't date people. Then again, a guy probably would think the same if a girl said she didn't date, so what was the difference?

"I don't know, I guess I just never bothered with it. I have other things to do, just like you, and I never really worried about a social life. Believe me, Sakura, I didn't want a partner anymore than you did. But see, you, being the daughter of the head of KSA, decided to complain about it. Me, being just a regular new guy at the agency, kept my mouth shut. You may think that you're treated the same as everyone else, but you're not. I'm not saying you're not good at what you do or haven't earned your position," Syaoran added quickly when Sakura glared at him, "But you can't deny that you're father is bound to have a bit of leniency when it comes to you." Sakura stared at the desk. She had never really thought about it, but now that it was pointed out to her, she really did have a bit of an advantage. Her father liked to come to her first with the best missions, and yeah part of the reason was because she was good, but she wasn't the only good spy, and her father usually liked to spread out the missions more fairly.

"I guess you're right...but its not like that's what I want. I always tell him to treat me as if I was any regular worker there..." Sakura stopped speaking as some of the students began to file into the class. The teacher walked in and noticed Sakura and Syaoran sitting at the front of the class.

"Ahh, you must be our new students. Welcome," the teacher replied. "Stand up here at the front and introduce yourselves to the class," the teacher added. Reluctantly, Sakura and Syaoran stood up. Sakura crossed her arms and Syaoran leaned up against the desk.

"I'm Sakura and this is Syaoran... we're obviously new here," Sakura added lamely. Syaoran looked at her.

"Oh, smooth," he whispered. "Yes, we flew here from Japan, where we went to just a regular high school but got transferred. Nothing overly exciting..." he added. They had no idea what they were supposed to say. How much _could_ they say, they were undercover! They hadn't been given that much of a background. The teacher smiled at them.

"And how do the two of you know each other?" Sakura winced. She had asked the dreaded question that Sakura had hoped wouldn't be asked at all.

"Oh we're friends. Somewhat... through our... parents." Sakura added. Syaoran cut in, "Yeah, I didn't realize she was transferring as well so it was a bit of a shock when I saw her at the airport. I thought she was coming to see me off and then I saw the suitcases. A bit of a nasty shock." Syaoran added and Sakura punched him in the arm playfully. She would punch him harder later, but for now they were supposed to come off as friends, not people who couldn't stand each other. _Although really, its not as though I hate Syaoran... its nothing personal, I just hate the thoughts of having a partner and apparently so does he, so I suppose we're even._

"Very nice. Well, class, I do hope you will be extremely kind to our new students and I'm sure that you'll all become friends very soon. I bet its very nice to come to the school already with a friend though," the teacher added. Syaoran smiled briefly and the teacher showed them to their seats.

"Today we are going to be working on page 357 of the textbook, and if you don't have graph paper please come up to the front and get some," the teacher added. Sakura groaned... _great. I just finished graphs at my real school and now I get to start all over at this school. I hate graphs..._ Sakura thought to herself. She saw Syaoran had graph paper and stole a sheet off of him.

"Thanks," she replied. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Just as I judged you. You're the type that sleeps in and never has all the necessary materials for class," Syaoran accused. Sakura smiled.

"Gee if you can judge a partner that well how hard can it be for you to pick out who's a criminal and who isn't?" Sakura smiled sweetly at one of the guys that passed her and Syaoran glared. "What?" Sakura asked, pretending to be confused.

"You. There isn't time to get involved with people here Kinomoto, so don't think about it," Syaoran whispered. Sakura glared at him.

"Well Syaoran clearly you aren't a very good judge of character after all. For your information I'm like you and I don't date. In fact I've never had a boyfriend before because all men are pigs to begin with. And clearly your head isn't on our mission," Sakura added, "Because that looks a lot like one of the girls that's missing. As in, identical." Sakura added quietly. So far they hadn't drawn any attention but she knew they probably would soon. Syaoran pretended to be getting up to sharpen his pencil and glanced at the guy that had walked past Sakura and saw that she was right. The guy was identical to one of the missing girls. So here was the big question... was he an identical twin, or really that missing girl?

"Talk about a boring class." Sakura complained. It was lunchtime now and they had just finished History class. Syaoran paid for his lunch and walked towards a table.

"How do you figure Sakura?" he asked. Sakura poked at a fry on her plate with her fork.

"Because we're talking about dead people. Its already over and done with!" Sakura complained. Syaoran looked around before he replied.

"Says the one who's looking for her mother who disappeared at this school when she was little. Right, that's not at all over and done with, right?" Syaoran replied sarcastically. Sakura glared at him and tossed a fry at him.

"Whatever. You know today alone I've had four guys ask me out, its really starting to actually get on my nerves. Now I see why you just run away from the girls that might like you. Maybe I should try that," Sakura added thoughtfully. Just then a voice came on the PA.

"Students are asked to report to the auditorium immediately. I repeat, report to the auditorium IMMEDIATELY. Another student has disappeared,"

**A/N:** I told you it be a cliffhanger didn't I? Lol well anyways, there's the chapter, hope you enjoy, it's a bit short again but oh well. My arm hurts bad now and my parents want me to help clean up. Right now they're gone though and I'm listening to music and daydreaming... I can't wait until school tomorrow! Call me insane, but I love it. Not the work... just the seeing people. Lol anyways please review, tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	9. Another Missing Student

**A/N:** Well here is finally the next chapter to "Secrets Can be Deadly." I must apologize for not updating sooner but I had family health issues and needed to keep the phone line free. Then of course we moved to my grandmothers since she needs to be watched in case she suddenly isn't breathing right (emphysema) and my desktop computer isn't hooked up to the internet yet, my mom has to do that again. Lots of fun, huh? At the moment I'm just on the laptop working away at this chapter until I can go online on the desktop computer. Fun, huh?

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura is not mine and never will be. Deal with it.

**Secrets Can Be Deadly**

_**EilayAdnayVolieay**_

Chapter Nine: Another Missing Student

Sakura and Syaoran ran to the auditorium where the students were asked to go to. Who could be missing now? They really wanted to investigate but knew that if they were to stay undercover, they'd have to go to the auditorium first. Besides, they might get some more information that way.

Students were filing quickly into the auditorium, and Syaoran and Sakura had to hurry just to get a front seat. They wanted to be able to hear the headmaster the best and knew that if they were at the front, they'd also be able to see the headmaster and other staff member's reaction to the disappearance. It might help them further themselves in the case.

"Quiet! Everyone, please be quiet. There is no need to panic." The Headmaster replied. His voice echoed loudly through the auditorium, but the last thing the students did was get quiet. If anything, they grew louder and angrier as well as more scared.

"No need to panic? ANOTHER STUDENT HAS GONE MISSING!" One boy shouted from the middle of the auditorium. Several others agreed with him. The Headmaster raised his hands into the air, attempting to silence the students, but he had no luck. He stepped back and allowed one of the more stern teachers on staff to quiet them.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted. "EVERYONE! ANYONE WHO TALKS FROM HERE ON WITHOUT BEING SPOKEN TO WILL BE GIVEN A MONTHS WORTH OF DETENTION WITH ME!" The auditorium quickly grew quiet and you couldn't even hear the sounds of people breathing… Sakura didn't doubt that half of them were holding their breaths, afraid to make the slightest sound in case they were given detention.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, there is no need to panic. We are going to quickly resolve this issue. The school has undergone lock down, and no student, teacher, nothing, will be able to get outside. Only I will be able to, and that will be to personally bring in supplies the school needs. Is that clear? I'm sorry to say that until further notice, all outdoor activities are being put on hold." There was groaning that could be heard from the crowd, but the Headmaster ignored that.

"I'm sorry, but that is how things are. Although there is no need to panic," the Headmaster added again, "it is still a serious matter. I want everyone to take extra precautions. There could be a dangerous person on the loose in the school, and I don't want another student to go missing. If you see Laura McKenzie, please let myself or one of the other staff members know. You're all dismissed, and classes will not be held for the rest of today." At that note there was cheering heard from the school. Sakura and Syaoran got up at the first chance they got and went to investigate.

"Another student, missing? Who is Laura McKenzie anyways?" Syaoran asked. Sakura stopped at a nearby vending machine and looked around. She didn't see another student in sight; it appeared that they had all hurried off to their dorms to enjoy their day off. She motioned for Syaoran to follow and slipped in behind the vending machines. There was another room hidden behind them. "I suppose you knew about this?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I found out last night when I got thirsty and came to get juice. It was by an accident... we aren't supposed to wander around at night, but I didn't want to drink just regular water either. It was near my dorm, so I thought it be fine. But after I got my drink, I heard voices. I only meant to hide in the tiny space I assumed would be behind the vending machine—"

"As if you'd fit," Syaoran muttered. Sakura punched him hard in the shoulder before continuing.

"But instead I found this. If there are more spaces like this in the school, then it's possible that we may have found where the captor is keeping the captive until he or she can get out of the school." Sakura replied. There were voices coming near to the vending machine, so she lowered her voice slightly and backed further into the room.

"I thought we already worked out that who's been kidnapping these students... the man that's been hassling Hiragizawa." Syaoran replied. Sakura stared at him.

"You're seriously the top spy in Hong Kong? Why is it that I find that horribly hard to believe?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shrugged. "It's possible there is an accomplice, it's possible that he's taking orders from someone else. Don't you ever consider these things?" Sakura asked. Syaoran didn't say anything, but instead started walking towards the end of the room. Sakura took this as Syaoran ignoring her, and grew frustrated.

"Yes, I consider these things Kinomoto. I consider a lot of things, alright? I guess I'm just a little distracted, sorry Sakura." Syaoran replied. He glanced at the wall ahead of him, and stared at it. Sakura noticed the direction of his gaze and turned to look at it, but saw nothing.

"What are you looking at Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Syaoran didn't say anything for a moment, and gazed closer at the wall.

"I thought I saw something move... through this crack. But its gone now... I guess I was just seeing things. So who is Laura McKenzie, anyways?" Syaoran asked. Sakura stared at him.

"You mean you don't know? Syaoran, she's the girl that was following you around this morning. Remember, the one you ran away from?" Sakura asked. Syaoran sat down against the wall.

"Oh. Well... I guess we should investigate," Syaoran said. He got ready to stand up, but she stopped him.

"Or we could do a stakeout. Those voices that caused me to hide here? One of them was the guy who's been hassling Eriol. There was another man, but I don't know who he is. They said they'd meet at the same spot at 8:00pm. When the entire school will be completely dark," Sakura replied. Syaoran looked at his watch.

"Uh Sakura? Its only 9:30 in the morning. I think its safe for us to investigate a little before the stakeout," Syaoran laughed and got up, leaving from behind the vending machines. Sakura slapped herself in the head. _Oops..._ she thought.

"Uh... I knew that!" Sakura replied quickly. She ran after Syaoran, slipping out from behind the vending machine. Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks.

"Get back!" he whispered, running back behind the machines. Sakura thought he was crazy but followed anyways. Having a partner meant trusting each other even if you were positive that the other was insane.

"What's up with you?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shushed her and pointed at the small gap between the two machines. Sakura looked and saw... _Laura!_ _But she's missing... isn't she?_ Sakura thought. _No,_ she thought bitterly, _she's the type who would pretend just to get attention. Typical. Still, we can't take any chances. _Sakura decided. Laura did look frightened— as if she were running from someone. No sooner had Sakura thought that, did the man who had been at KSA show up. Laura tried to run, but the man caught her. Sakura started to run, but Syaoran stopped her.

"No." he replied. "Lets follow them, see where he takes her. We might be able to find the others that way," Syaoran whispered. Sakura nodded, and even though she hated allowing someone to be put through pain and trauma if she could stop it, Sakura waited. The man started to head off with the girl, and Sakura and Syaoran followed behind shortly. The man kept looking all around him, so they had to be careful and move out of sight whenever he turned around. He got to what appeared to be a dead end, and Sakura and Syaoran had to duck behind a garbage can as he turned around one last time to check and see if he was being followed. Seeming to be convinced there was no one following him, he faced the dead end again and knelt down on his knee. He was still holding the struggling girl, and, seeming to have decided that holding her was a hassle, he grabbed out a cloth from his pocket and poured some unknown substance— unknown to Sakura and Syaoran, that is— on the cloth and put it towards Laura's face. She fell unconscious, and there was no more struggle. She had been drugged and knocked right out. The man then lifted up a piece of the floor that didn't even appear as though it could have been lifted, and he slipped down in it, pulling Laura with him. Sakura and Syaoran waited several moments before they followed behind him.

"Which one is it?" Sakura whispered, frustrated. Syaoran finally managed to lift up one piece of floor and replied, "This one."

Eriol so far had no news whatsoever regarding Sakura and Syaoran's progress, so he assumed they hadn't made any progress so far. They hadn't been gone long, so it wasn't so far-fetched. He had just thought that Japan's top spy and Hong Kong's top spy would be able to come up with something. But perhaps it was better that they hadn't... as soon as they did, he would have to report to the one they were up against. Bruce Hymatchii, the man who had been calling on Eriol for the past few days. The one who was behind the kidnapping's of the students. At least, this time around. Perhaps... Eriol still didn't know for sure if Hymatchii was the mastermind behind the kidnappings or if it was someone else altogether. He supposed that it didn't matter, either way, he was involved with the wrong people. A knock at Eriol's office door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," he replied. Tomoyo entered, carrying some papers.

"Fujitaka wanted me to bring these to you," Tomoyo replied. Eriol grabbed some of them and saw that it was some updates on the cases. Fujitaka trusted Tomoyo and Eriol, that was why he'd tell them how the cases were going, and give them ideas on what outfits or inventions would come in handy for the mission, or future missions, should a certain scenario come upon the spies.

"Thank you Tomoyo. Is there any word on Sakura and Syaoran's case?" Eriol asked, trying not to seem as if he was prying for knowledge. Tomoyo smiled and shook her head.

"No, not yet. But they just got at the school, its possible that they aren't even thinking about the case yet. Maybe their focusing on getting past the new student stage. When everyone wants to know who you are, what you did before, all that. Once they make a few friends, come off as regular students, they may investigate more. Of course, from what I've heard, Syaoran doesn't always do a case investigation the logical way, and I know from experience that Sakura rarely does as well. So I suppose we'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and this was in your mailbox on the first floor. I was getting my own notices and stuff, and thought I'd grab yours for you." Tomoyo handed him a sheet with several pictures on it. Eriol took it.

"Thanks Tomoyo. Listen I'd love to chat, but I have a lot of work to catch up on. I'm going to leave here at about eight tonight," Eriol added. "Maybe I'll see you." Tomoyo smiled.

"Maybe you will." She replied, before leaving. Eriol hated keeping things from Tomoyo. He hated keeping things from Sakura! They were his friends, his almost-family. But he didn't have a choice. Not yet. Eriol glanced down at the sheet that Tomoyo had passed to him. It had pictures of the previously missing girls, including Sakura's mother. He already knew that was how her mother had disappeared, he only wondered if Sakura knew. If she did, there was no telling what sort of trouble she might get in to. He flipped the sheet over (it was a stapled bundle) and saw the students who had recently gone missing. He flipped to the next sheet and saw a note from Hymatchii.

"_Eriol—_

_Thought you'd be interested to see 'who's next' on my kidnapping list. So I sent it to you— things may change, things may not. Give me the information I want, and we'll see what happens._

—_Hymatchii"_

Eriol read this over and over, before he finally worked up the courage to turn to the next page. He saw a girl, and noticed there were names underneath the picture. Laura McKenzie was the first on the list. He glanced through the pictures, and saw at the very end... Sakura Kinomoto. It was happening just as it had years ago when Sakura's mother went missing. Eriol knew most of what happened that day, although not of what happened to the missing students.

Several students had gone missing, and Sakura's mother had been sent to investigate. When she went there, there had been a sheet... just like the one Eriol held in his hands now... sent to KSA. This time, to Fujitaka Kinomoto. And at the very end was a picture of Sakura's mom... just like this sheet had a picture of Sakura at the very end. Eriol knew he had to tell someone, but... who could he tell, that wouldn't get him in some trouble with Hymatchii?

**A/N:** Well that was a bit short but I wanted to get this chapter out as quickly as I could. I'm sure you understand :) So we had a bit of an Eriol scene there, I figured it was time to show him again. After all, what's going on at KSA will be just as important as what's going on at the school Sakura and Syaoran are now at. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite the fact that it was a bit short, and don't forget to review— speak your mind!


	10. Following Hymatchii

**A/N:** Well here is the next chapter — yay! — of Secrets Can be Deadly. I have officially completed one of my fanfictions, and that is Fantastic Four: A New Addition, so I might just work with 3 stories (plus a Marauder's Tale when someone reviews) or I might create a new one to fill the gap. Not entirely 100 sure, but if I do it will either be: Zoey 101, American Pie (Presents Band Camp), and if there is a category, Life with Derek, but I don't think there would be yet since its fairly new where I am... unless its already been on in the states awhile. Anyways, enjoy the chapter— review.

Anyways, sorry about not updating in so long, I got caught up in other things— mainly, school. I quit one of the things I was working on so I will be able to spend more time on my fanfictions now, although my internet time is more limited. I actually forgot that this was a fighting school, I recently learned that when reading over this story again, so I'm changing it so that Mondays and Tuesdays are regular school type days, with actual work, because education is still important at this school, and the rest is defense/offense fighting training and lessons. Here's the schedule of Sakura and Syaorans classes.

MONDAY-TUESDAY

9:00-10:00 - Math

10:00-11:00 - Art

11:00-12:30 - Lunch

12:30-1:00 - Free Period

1:00-2:00 - English

2:00-3:00 - PE

WEDNESDAY-FRIDAY

9:00-9:30 - Personal Warm-ups and Practice

9:30-10:00 - Fighting Skills Test

10:00-11:00 - Defense Training

11:00-12:30 - Lunch

12:30-1:00 - Personal Warm-ups and Practice (again)

1:00-2:00 - Offense Training

2:00-3:00 - Perfecting and Learning Techniques

SATURDAY

3:00-? - Games/Competitions

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura isn't mine. It belongs to CLAMP and goodness knows who else.

**Secrets Can Be Deadly**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Ten: Following Hymatchii

Syaoran hopped in first, and Sakura went in next, putting the tile back in place. They looked around. It seemed that they were in an underground tunnel. There was only one way to go, so they followed that direction until they had caught up with Hymatchii. He was at the very end, looking at what appeared to be a dead end to Sakura and Syaoran, but what was actually a locked door. He pressed the code and Sakura quickly put on her sunglasses and turned on the spy part of it (A/N: What I mean by that is, they can be regular sunglasses when you want but you can change them so that they can be used as for example night vision). She zoomed in on where he was pressing the code, and pushed a tiny button on the glasses to take a picture. She returned her glasses to their regular state and put them away. She could remember the keycode for the moment, but if she needed it later, it would be good to have a reference for it. Suddenly, as they walked forward, Sakura stopped Syaoran.

"We can't go through, not just yet anyways. He'll hear the door open, give it a few minutes, worst case scenario we'll have to wing it and track him." Sakura added. Syaoran, although hating to admit she was right, nodded. They sat down, and after two minutes, entered the key code: 4918. The door opened, and before Sakura or Syaoran could do anything, they were sprayed in the face with an inhalant. It was a trap! Sakura saw that Hymatchii was nowhere to be seen, but this system was set up. They must have triggered—

—

Sakura awoke, feeling groggy. Where was she? Everything was blurry, and it was painful to open her eyes, as it often was when she had just awoke after a long, rewarding sleep. From what she could tell, she was in a brightly painted room.****Finally, she could see everything more clearly. It appeared that she was in the infirmary, and she looked over at the bed next to her and saw that Syaoran was out as well. What happened? She tried to think, but everything was a blur. They were following Hymatchii, who had kidnapped, or so it would seem, Laura McKenzie, but then... then what happened? Sakura tried to remember, but it hurt her head to try. As she continued trying to remember, she grew dizzy and figured that for the moment, she would rest. Hopefully, she would remember later. She leaned back in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Why did it have to be so... white? There were tiles on the ceiling, and bored, Sakura tried to count each one, when suddenly she heard a commotion.

"I'm fine, just let me out of here!" the voice shouted. Sakura rolled her eyes and recognized it as Syaoran. He must have woke up while she was busying herself by counting tiles. The nurse he was speaking to seemed to not like being told what to do.

"You will go in that bed young man and lie there, resting, until I see fit to release you! And if you continue throwing fits, I will make you stay even longer than what is necessary. I am the nurse and it is my job to keep you here until I believe you are better. Now lie down in that bed!" the nurse shouted. Sakura held her laugh, seeing Syaoran glare her way, but it didn't matter. He knew she was laughing at him inside anyways.

"This is stupid," he told her later when the nurse had left. "We're both perfectly fine, why can't we just leave now? We'll be behind on work and—"

"Do you even know what day it is?" an older male voice replied. Sakura's head swung around and she saw the Headmaster. She shook her head.

"No sir..." she replied.

"You've been in the infirmary, sleeping as it would seem, for three days. You were found on the main floor near the doors, with your belongings in a bag which you can pick up on your way out tomorrow." the Headmaster replied sternly. Sakura opened her mouth to object, but a single look from her silenced him.

"It may seem silly to you, but it's a precaution we must take. Who knows what happened to the two of you, and since I don't see either of you confessing anything, its pointless for me to ask. You will remain here until tomorrow. Good day," the Headmaster replied before leaving. Sakura stared up at the ceiling, focusing on one tiny speck of dirt she noticed. Soon if she looked at the spot any longer she would fall fast asleep with her eyes open, so she tried sitting up. It was so boring in the infirmary, but they had no choice.

"One good thing might come out of this, I suppose," Syaoran's voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head and looked at him.

"And just what exactly might that be Syaoran?" she asked tiredly.

"One, we get to focus on what happened before we were brought here, and two, we can probably do a bit more research from here on your mother's disappearance. They brought my laptop, and since there's nothing else we can do—" Sakura looked at him, shocked. He wanted to help her? She was touched, because he hadn't acted as though he felt obligated to help her, or that it was something he should do. His offer had sounded so natural, that she didn't speak for a moment, confused.

"I... you... thank you, Syaoran. I know that you usually work by focusing on the task at hand, and I appreciate your offer to help me a lot. Maybe I can help you with your sobbing friend as well, although she hasn't been by lately." Sakura replied cheerfully. Syaoran's eyes turned dark. Sakura suddenly looked at him, searching his face to see if she could tell why his mood had changed so quickly. "Syaoran..." she started carefully, "she hasn't... followed you again... has she?" Sakura asked.

"Let's just say that I may have heard something last night. I don't know for sure if it was her and would rather not worry about it right now." Sakura didn't push the subject, understanding that Syaoran didn't wish to discuss it any further.

—

Eriol had returned to his own quiet, lonely home that night. He had things to think over. If this was real, if the events from the past were happening again... Eriol didn't want to think about it, and wished he could just refuse to believe that it was happening. But no matter how much he denied it, he would always know deep down that he was in too far and had to get out and help Sakura. She was in danger, he knew that. How Hymatchii intended to get Sakura away from her new partner, he didn't know. The two had, according to Fujitaka, stayed rather close together despite their differences, and decided to focus on why they were forced to be partners. Eriol couldn't help but grin when he imagined them fighting... they were both the best, but so different in the way they approached a mission.

Eriol saw the light on his answering machine blinking and checked his messages. There was the usual message from his mom and even his sister Ruby, but the next message stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Eriol... I know it was none of my business, that I shouldn't have looked, but— I saw what was on it. I saw Sakura's picture. Damn it Eriol, what have you gotten yourself into? Why was this sent to you, and no one else? Why not Fujitaka, as it was before? Is it because you're involved in the disappearances this time? Were you before? I—" the beep of Eriol's answering machine cut her off, but the next message played and Eriol saw that Tomoyo was determined.

"Damn it Eriol make your timer for that damn answering machine longer! I won't go to Fujitaka, not yet... I... despite the fact that every sign is pointing at you and the fact that I shouldn't trust you even the slightest bit, I... I still do." Tomoyo's voice had grown soft. "Don't know why, and right now I don't care. But I feel, deep down, that you aren't—" the beep interrupted again. Eriol waited for the next message to come, but it never did. There were no more messages on his machine.

Eriol ran a hand through his hair, confused. What could he do? Should he tell Tomoyo? He knew he should trust her, especially after she confessed to him that she still trusted him, despite her better judgement. He only wished she had called just one more time to finish her message. As he thought that, the phone rang, and with Tomoyo still on his mind he raced to answer it.

"Hello?" he said into the phone, hopeful. His hope was soon shattered as he heard the male voice on the other end. "Oh... Hymatchii. I thought you said it was dangerous to contact me at home," Eriol replied. He could hear Hymatchii laugh on the other end.

"What's the matter, Hiiragizawa, were you expecting someone else? I daresay I detected the slightest trace of hope in your voice before you realized who it was. Now its filled with fear and despair— excellent, glad to see you're treating the situation as it is, and not lightly. I assume you got the photos, then?" Hymatchii asked. Eriol sighed.

"Yes, I got them. But why Sa—"

"I don't have time to answer your questions now!" Hymatchii shouted. "But I do know that if you don't start telling me the progress of your two spy friends over here, I might just have to ask the spies myself, forcefully getting the answers. I do hope I needn't explain what I mean. Get me the information I want, and I may reconsider Sakura." Click. Hymatchii had hung up the phone, without allowing Eriol to tell him that he had received no information, that there was nothing he could tell him. More than ever, Eriol regretted getting involved with Hymatchii.

Outside of Eriol's home, Tomoyo watched as he answered the phone and talked to Hymatchii. Tears threatened to spill over, but she wouldn't allow it. No, she knew that Eriol was involved, but she wouldn't allow him to see that she had gotten sad over it. She would be firm, aggressive, and she would get the answers she wanted, even if it took everything she had. Even if she had to threaten, blackmail, any of it, Tomoyo would find out. Sakura was like the sister Tomoyo had never had— after all, she was an only child— and she didn't want to see her get hurt. Inside, Tomoyo's heart was breaking, but taking a deep breath after she saw Eriol hang up the phone, she rang the doorbell. She didn't care if it took all nice.

—

"Syaoran, we've been researching for hours and so far we've learned nothing I didn't already know." Sakura sat back in her bed sighing. "Its hopeless... it happened when I was little, what does it matter if I find out what happens? Whoever took her won't be around, not unless her disappearance is somehow linked to the one happening now." A kinder nurse than the one who had been on duty earlier brought Sakura and Syaoran over some cold juice. They thanked her, but Syaoran stopped in the middle of lifting the glass to his lips to drink.

"What did you say?" he asked. Sakura looked at him confused.

"I just thanked the nurse for the juice..." she replied.

"No, before that, what did you say?" Syaoran demanded. Sakura thought back and then said,

"Oh, that whoever took my mother won't be around unless her disappearance is linked to the current disappearances. But why would that—"

"Sakura, you've got to be the dumbest genius I know. Don't you get it? Who investigated your mothers disappearance?" Syaoran asked.

"My dad, of course. But what does this—"

"So who would know more than anyone what happened? Don't you see? You have an excuse to ask your father about your mothers disappearance now, because it may very well be linked to the disappearances that are happening now. It's the same pattern, and we need to know more about that case. You can ask your dad about your mother, tell him your worried that... that history might repeat itself and you might be on the hit list."

"That's why he wanted you to be my partner..." Sakura replied softly. "He thought I might be in danger."

"But you're his daughter, why would he willingly put you on a mission if he thought there was a high chance of you being in danger, more so than any other time?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled.

"I told you, Syaoran. I had to work to get to where I was. My father knew I was best for the job and put aside the fact that I was his daughter, just as I asked him to. But because I am his daughter, he wanted me to have help, so I'd be safe." At that moment, Sakura missed her father very much and hated the thought of bringing her mother up. She knew how it always depressed him and it pained her to see him sad, but what choice did she have? While she was caught up in her thoughts, Syaoran slowly got trapped in his own. So Sakura's father had wanted him to keep Sakura safe... but... _Sakura's capable of taking care of herself,_ he reasoned. _I've seen that myself. _**No, she's not,** another voice countered. **You have to protect her... she's vulnerable. She may be a top spy, but for her, this mission is personal. She needs all the protection she can get, in more ways than one.** _Oh shove off!_ Syaoran thought angrily. This was not a time for him to be arguing with himself in his head. There was a mission to be completed, and although the infirmary was a definite setback, it was a good time to rest up and gather the information they knew so far. It was time that he and Sakura made a few phone calls. The first one would be made by Sakura to her father. He turned and looked at her to do so, but saw that she was already asleep. He smiled, and decided that the call could wait. It was still early, and they both needed their sleep anyway. In fact, Syaoran was feeling tired... he yawned before closing his eyes. He'd rest them only a minute... only... a minute...

**A/N:** Okay not as long as I had intended but it seemed like a good spot to end it since in the next chapter Sakura and Syaoran will be making their phone calls, first to her dad, and then... well I guess you'll just have to wait and see who they call after that, but you might be able to have a slight guess. Feel free to guess in your reviews, if you get it right I'll give you a free mention :) Don't forget to review, I know how angry you guys must be at me for taking so long but I will try and pump out the chapters much more from now on.


	11. Phone Calls

**A/N:** Well I thought I'd work on this story first because my very first reviewer from any of my stories was from this story. Glad everyone seemed to like it, I'll keep the updates coming frequently as promised and as planned. By the way, for those interested, I'm contemplating whether or not I'm going to start a princess/prince type story for Card Captor Sakura. I'm thinking that will be my next story, but I still don't quite know when I will get it out, if I'll start it soon or wait until I finish Grand Theft Autumn (I say that particular story because its probably the one that is closest to being finished. Actually an estimated finish time goes like this:

Grand Theft Autumn (Four Brothers)

Hanging By A Moment (Zoey 101)

A Marauder's Tale (Harry Potter)

Secrets Can Be Deadly (Duh, CCS)

Time Turner (Harry Potter)

So yeah, that's the _general _order, Time Turner is the one that will be going through seven years, so it will take awhile to finish. This one I'm planning on being long and it MAY have a sequel if I decide to do one, based on the spy story again. Or I might just continue on this story, and have it go with extra missions even after Sakura's personal mission (her mother) is completed. However I don't know for sure, so don't make any assumptions just yet :D

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me, sadly.

**Secrets Can Be Deadly**

_**EilayAdnayVolieay**_

Chapter 11: Phone Calls

Eriol heard his doorbell rang and he got up to the door and opened it. Standing in his doorway was a very angry, confused, and... sad?... Tomoyo. Eriol motioned for her to go inside and shut the door quickly. Tomoyo took off her shoes and sat down in his living room.

"Make yourself comfortable," Eriol muttered sarcastically. Tomoyo glared at him.

"Listen Eriol, let's get one thing straight. I'm giving you serious benefit of the doubt, which means you owe me a HUGE explanation. Whether I have to sit here all night, or somehow force you to tell me, I don't care. But because I intend to be here until I do get answers, I suggest you lose the sarcasm, get me a drink, and sit down and make yourself comfortable because I plan on it being a long night." Eriol took her advice and grabbed them both a drink before making himself comfortable. He hadn't been entirely sure whether it was Tomoyo he had wanted to confide in, but now he knew that the decision had basically been made up for him— he had no choice but to oblige.

"There's only so much I can tell you," Eriol started. Tomoyo glared at him and he hurried to add, "Its not because I don't trust you! Its because there's only so much that I know. Tomoyo, I got involved with the wrong people at the worst time possible. Rufus Hymatchii is at least involved with the kidnappings this time around. I don't know anything about before, I swear. Hymatchii... he's the one that I'm unfortunately involved with, and he's threatening me, telling me I have no choice but to inform him of Sakura and Syaoran Li's progress in the mission. Thankfully, so far they've sent in no information, at least that I've been told, but he's still angry at me for not having anything. All I know about the last mission was that Sakura's mother was supposed to be investigating undercover, and she went missing. Fujitaka got the same photographs I did— with the victims pictures, and then..."

"Sakura's mother's picture was at the end..." Tomoyo said softly. She remembered hearing rumors about that when she had first joined up in KSA. She had been fairly young when Sakura's mother had disappeared, so it was the first she had ever heard of it.

"Exactly. Just like now. But why Sakura? Why not Syaoran? I don't know the answers to those questions. I wanted to tell you when I saw the pictures you handed to me— I can't just let Sakura and Syaoran walk into a trap, and I can't pass off information. I told Hymatchii petty things already, such as Syaoran being Sakura's partner, that Sakura was on the mission. When they left, when they were to arrive, but... now its at the point where any information I pass to him could be crucial, and if he knows, Sakura could be in danger. Syaoran too. If I don't pass off information, he won't kill me, not yet. He'll expose everything from my past I've worked hard to erase, the things that Fujitaka had cleared off my record when I proved to him that I had changed and that I wasn't the same. He gave me a second chance and when I proved worthy of that second chance, he gave me a clean record. But Hymatchii will bring up everything, some things I was accused of, but honestly wasn't guilty of. Then he'll have me removed from KSA and tell them I was a traitor, which..."

"You were..." Tomoyo replied sadly. Eriol looked at her in the eyes.

"I swear to you Tomoyo that everything I did, I had to do, and that I didn't ever give him enough information so he'd get the better of any agents on any mission. He's failed every time. I've been careful, even if it did mean leaking information from time to time. Only... only things that had to do with kidnappings. Never anything else, he never wanted to know anything else." Eriol replied. He leaned back in the arm chair, his expression sad. Thoughtful. Tomoyo didn't say anything, and they sat in a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Eriol... Fujitaka doesn't know any of this, obviously. So in the eyes of everyone, you'll be considered a traitor. Its not me you should be telling— its Fujitaka." Tomoyo pointed out. Eriol sighed.

"I know that's how it seems, but I..." Eriol looked around, as if afraid that somehow someone might be listening. "You have to keep this quiet, Tomoyo. Nobody ever needs to know that I even told you, and if I get fired— you won't. I refuse to let that happen to you. But Tomoyo," Eriol said, whispering so quietly that Tomoyo had to lean forward to hear. "Sakura and Syaoran were in my office before they left. I had a message from Hymatchii, telling me to meet him. I threw it out, but I know that Sakura took it and followed me. I saw her, but she never noticed. Maybe you remember, I believe I saw you with them." Eriol added. Tomoyo thought for a moment and suddenly she realized.

"That must have been why they locked me in that room! I was talking, but they were trying to hear what this man... Hymatchii! Was saying to Izumi. He mentioned Sakura's mother, and... a file." Tomoyo added. Eriol looked up at her.

"A file?" he asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"And he said that there was no need to bring it to Fujitaka's attention, because he already knew about it and it would bring up painful memories."

"How do you know all of this if you were locked up?" Eriol asked.

"I was locked in one of the old security rooms. Even though its not used anymore, the cameras are still hooked up to it. Someone must have been in there before, because the screen was on. It was left in a hurry though, because they left a huge mess in there. I was just cleaning it up when I heard him mention the file." Tomoyo replied. Eriol nodded.

"Sometimes the old security rooms are used to check out the old tapes, since its not putting anyone out of their job for the moment by using it. Still... Fujitaka never mentioned any file about his wife. Maybe he really never did see it... but... I also remember seeing Sakura and Syaoran when I met Hymatchii near Cherry Street. I thought I saw someone when I was leaving. I checked it out, but they were gone... they may be good spies, but nobody's that good."

"Eriol... I still think Fujitaka should be told. But maybe, maybe he doesn't need to right yet. Its been awhile since we went on a mission, since we started arranging for the clothing and the gadgets, but maybe its time we went on a mission again. This time, investigating Hymatchii. Who knows? It might help out Sakura. _But,"_ Tomoyo added. "This doesn't mean I by any means forgive you or even trust you. I'm giving you a second chance, and that's it. As soon as you blow that chance, even the slightest, I go straight to Fujitaka. I don't care if I lose my job because I didn't tell him right away, I'll tell him anyways. Nothing you say, or have against me, will stop that."

—

It began raining outside, and Sakura wished that she could be out of the infirmary and investigating. They had been stuck in the infirmary for awhile since they had been knocked unconscious, and that had set them back in the investigation.

The nurse, after some serious persuasion, had agreed that Sakura and Syaoran were well enough to at least sit in the sitting room (a/n: like where there's books, magazines, chairs and a tv and games for the patients) for a little while. So, Sakura and Syaoran got their belongings so they could work on the investigation from the sitting room. Sakura pulled out the mission folder, and saw that there was something new in it that she hadn't seen before. It was...

"A list of the victims to come," Sakura said softly. She looked at the pictures and saw some of the students already missing, and those that weren't. At the very end, she saw her own picture, circled in red. She gasped, and dropped the sheet. Syaoran saw her suddenly pale face and picked it up.

"Why would he give us this list, and tell us who's next?" Syaoran asked, skimming over the photos. He hadn't yet reached the last picture.

"Because he's sure that whether we know who's next or not, he'll be able to get them. He's playing with us... bastard," Sakura cursed. She was afraid, she couldn't deny it. She was one of the victims! There was even a date as to when the paper was printed, in the bottom right corner. It was before she had even gotten the mission. So how could he be so sure that she would have been selected for the mission? _Because you're the best,_ Sakura thought. _You're dad says that to you all the time. Just like... mom was the best._

"Sakura..." Syaoran said slowly. What was with the last picture?

"I know, I know... its dated before I even got this mission. Somehow, he knew that I'd be on it. BEFORE I did," Sakura added.

"Could Eriol have told him?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I know how it looks, but I just don't think Eriol is a full-on traitor. There's more to it than that, I know there is. Besides, I was the only one dad told about this mission. Eriol only knew I got it after I knew."

"How can you be so sure?" Syaoran asked.

"Because I trust Eriol. Listen, Syaoran, its fine for you to not trust him. You barely know him, so its understandable. But Eriol is one of the few friends I have. I've known him since before I was an Agent, and I have to tell you, that he has never lied before. If he is now, there's a reason behind it. Listen lets just... focus on calling these victims family, and getting information." Sakura said. The file she had said the names of the victims, but nothing about them. Nothing about their personality, their strengths, weaknesses... it could be important in the case. Or, it might not. But they couldn't risk losing vital information, especially when they were cooped up in the infirmary anyways.

"First, you call your dad." Syaoran said, handing the phone to Sakura. "Its time you talk about your mother with him." Sakura nodded.

"I know... its just... I'm afraid, Syaoran. My father always hated whenever I brought my mother up in the past. He'd get angry at me," Sakura said.

"I know, Sakura. But this could help us in the case. If you'd rather, I could call him and ask. I think it would be better though if you did that." Sakura nodded and dialed the number for her father at the agency.

—

Fujitaka had been sitting in his office, most of the day. He had nothing planned for that day, not really. No meetings, appointments, nothing but paperwork. He could have left the office, but he couldn't seem to get rid of the feeling that it wouldn't be the best thing to do. Sakura and Syaoran hadn't called since they arrived at the school to send any information, and it had been awhile now since they arrived there. He knew that together, they should be a solid team and that they would hopefully get done quicker and be safer, but there was just something not right.

At first, when Fujitaka had been sent the file on the kidnappings, he had tried to ignore it. History was repeating itself, and the last thing he wanted to do was lose his daughter the same way he had lost his wife. But he also knew that Sakura would hate to be treated like his daughter instead of like an agent. She always wanted him to put aside personal feelings and have him treat her like the other agents. That was why he had given her a partner. Not only was it a wise idea because Sakura should have a partner like every agent, but it also meant extra protection for her. Not that she couldn't protect herself, just that it was better to be safe than sorry.

Yet he was afraid that Sakura might be in more danger than she knew. With that sinking thought in his head, he was startled by the ringing phone. He answered it quickly, hoping that it was Sakura. It was.

"Dad?" she said on the other end. "I have something to ask you."

"First, I want to know everything you've found out so far and why you haven't been calling to tell me it." Fujitaka said. Sakura quickly told him about how they had tried following Hymatchii but ended up falling prey to a trap unexpectedly and being stuck in the infirmary.

"You? Fall prey to a trap? What's gotten into you?" Fujitaka asked. Sakura detected the amusement in his voice and flushed.

"Just what are you thinking exactly? Nothing has gotten into me, it was just very unexpected. We were only three minutes behind him, and as soon as the door opened, it was lights out." Sakura said firmly. She wanted to get rid of any thought her father might possibly have of her and Syaoran, since she knew that was the reason he had sounded so amused before, and she didn't like that.

"So how did you get into the infirmary? Weren't you asked a lot of questions as to why you were below the school? Actually, how could you have been found there?" Fujitaka asked.

"The thing is, we weren't found below the school. We were found directly above from where we had passed out, and taken to the infirmary. What's worse, is that he left us a note about what victims were next. It was dated from before I was put on this mission." Sakura left out the fact that she was on the list.

"Why would you be given that? Who's on the list?" Fujitaka demanded.

"I don't know why we were given it. As to who's on the list— let me worry about that," Sakura said finally. "Dad, I called for a reason. I know you don't like talking about mom, and I didn't want to bring it up. But the further Syaoran and I go on this mission, the more I realize that any knowledge from her case... might help me with this one. Please," she said, "forget for a moment that she's your wife, my mother. What happened?" Sakura asked. Fujitaka remained silent. He had so hoped that she wouldn't ask him the questions about her mother, that it wouldn't be necessary. He knew that it had been foolish to think that.

"I... I can't talk about it, I'm sorry. I'll send you a file with everything I know. My own personal file. It's the best I can do. Good-bye," Fujitaka said. He hung up before Sakura had a chance to say anything.

—

Syaoran saw Sakura hang up the phone and looked confused.

"That didn't take very long," he noted.

"He won't talk about it. He's sending us the file," Sakura said. Syaoran shrugged.

"Either way. So, which victims family do you want to call?" Syaoran asked.

"Just one. My mothers family," Sakura replied.

**A/N:** Ahh but I couldn't forget that Sakura wanted to find out why her father never talked to her mothers family, could I? This chapter was a bit longer for you, not by much I suppose but still longer. Anyways, here's the next chapter a little sooner than planned, and I'll get it up ASAP. Don't forget to review :D


	12. Distant Relatives

**A/N:** Ouch! Bad time for me to get sick. Sorry about that, I meant to update last weekend but I was actually forced to stay in bed because my mom thought I was getting a cold. She was wrong— I caught the flu. So after going to school on Tuesday and feeling miserable, I missed the rest of the week AND this weekend is a long one (Victoria Day in Canada— those of you in the states get your long weekend next weekend I believe) so I get a seven day weekend basically. Anyways, I got out of bed finally and I'm feeling better so I'm updating all of my stories. Thus far, I've wrote a chapter for all my stories except obviously this one and my Four Brothers story so that's good considering I did that in the past two hours— usually I get minor writers block and as soon as I stop typing I stop typing anything for like so long. Plus, I'm easily distracted. Horrible combination. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed and were patient with me. I will get this back into a regular schedule, I wasn't planning on getting sick so it threw off my schedule a week. Oh and I still can't remember Sakura's mother's name, was it Nadeshiko? That sounds really familiar to me so I think its that or something close to it. I'm not used to mentioning her mother but this chapter I'll have to. Oh and Fujitaka says "Nad" and he actually means Sakura's mother, that's like a nickname that he has for her. So I'll say "Nadeshiko" for now since I can't get online at the moment to check it up, and if its wrong I'll just come back to this chapter and fix it. Sound good? Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** As usual, Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me. Never did, never will. I'd be somehow continuing the series/manga otherwise. Although they KIND of continued it with that Tsubasa series. I used to remember it all, now I don't (name). I knows its Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle but its got like caps and I think slashes / in it so yeah. Like Tsubasa REServoir /Chronicle or Tsubasa /Reservoir CHRONicle, something like that. Anyways, not the point...

**Secrets Can Be Deadly**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Twelve: Distant Relatives

Fujitaka sighed as he searched for the file on Sakura's mother. The old memories had come flooding back, threatening to drown him with sadness. He knew that fun memories shouldn't make him sad, but they did. Sakura's mother had wanted to do this mission on her own, and argued that it would be a good chance for Fujitaka to get some paperwork done. He had reluctantly agreed, but told her that if she was in the slightest amount of danger she was to call the Headquarters for help and they'd be stationed there immediately to help her as required.

"_Oh please?" she had asked. Fujitaka had been sitting at his desk looking over the file on the mission. He looked up at her._

"_Nad, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to go alone. You'd be undercover, so nobody would know that you were there to help them, meaning you could easily become the next victim as soon as you arrived. Besides, its always better to work with a partner." Fujitaka pointed out. Nadeshiko sighed and walked over to the window that stared over the city._

"_I know it is, but nobody's available! And this is a serious mission, they need our help before its too late. Who knows what's being done to those missing students? Rape, brainwash, maybe their already dead... or going to be, if we don't do something. Why can't you trust me?" she asked softly. Her eyes looked slightly watered but she wouldn't allow the tears to fall. Fujitaka got up from his desk and walked over to her, hugging her._

"_I do trust you Nad." he replied, sighing. "Well... how about this. I'll let you go, on your own, but if there's even the slightest possibility that your in danger you have to call for some form of backup. After I finish up here, I'll go out there to help you. If you need help before then, I'll see about getting someone else. I'm sure that there will be more agents back from their missions by then." Fujitaka replied. He began to walk over to his desk to sit back down when Nadeshiko ran over to him and hugged him._

"_Thank you! I promise you that I'll be okay. Stop worrying so much," she added. "I'll be fine."_

But Nadeshiko hadn't been fine. Shortly after her arrival at the school, she had stopped calling in to give reports. Fujitaka wanted to call there for her, but knew it was a bad idea. Nadeshiko would be angry with him, for not trusting her judgement. He was going to have to let her do this one on her own, even though he hated to do it. After a month had passed without a report, Fujitaka finished up his work. It would be his excuse to go there and check up on her— he was done and heading out there to help her. She was undercover as a fighting teacher, and he had learned that the school was in need of a defense teacher. If he got there in time, he'd for sure get the position.

"_Well Mr. Kinomoto, everything seems to be in order. Your resume is almost flawless, and you certainly have a lot of references that all checked out to be actual references. Congratulations, you got the position. Say, do you by any chance know Nadeshiko Kinomoto? She tought here as well." the Headmaster asked. Fujitaka smiled._

"_I believe she is an unmarried distant cousin of mine. Perhaps she'll meet someone out here." Fujitaka_ _replied. Nadeshiko's cover would not be blown by him. Nobody at this school was to know she was married, because that would lead to questions about his whereabouts. And if she needed to go on a date or two for the mission, that would lead to even more questions. It was always easier this way. Nadeshiko would just say her wedding ring was actually from someone who had passed away before they were married, because she always refused to take it off._

"_Oh, didn't you know? She's not here anymore. Dropped off her notice of resignation and left. Actually she had been gone for awhile before that and it just suddenly appeared." the Headmaster replied. He didn't seem to think much of it, but the colour drained from Fujitaka's face._

"_She wouldn't have done that." he assured him. "I... would you mind if I saw that resignation?" Fujitaka asked. The Headmaster looked at him confused, but shrugged._

"_Go right ahead. Keep it, I already sent the necessary copies out. You seem surprised that she would have quit. Why?" the Headmaster asked._

"_Oh... she loved this job. It was actually her dream job, she just had to find the right place." Fujitaka lied. There was no way he was telling the Headmaster anything. Who knew if he could be trusted? He might even be involved in the disappearances. The Headmaster handed over her letter of resignation._

"_Knew I had it here somewhere... well, maybe this wasn't the right place for her. I'd love to chat some more but unfortunately, I have a meeting to be attending. I hope everything works out, it seems you're a tad confused about this whole matter. Good-bye for now, Mr. Kinomoto." the Headmaster stood up and entered another room. Fujitaka looked at the letter. It looked close to Nadeshiko's handwriting, but was it? He left the office quickly and got into his car. He was driving to the nearest KSA building— they had several around the world, but the one in Japan was there headquarters. _

"_Hello, I need you to analyze this please." Fujitaka replied. "I want the results by tomorrow." _

"_But—" the young girl at the desk began to object but Fujitaka showed his ID card._

"_Understand what this says? That I'm Fujitaka, one of the founders of KSA. The other is a woman, my wife, named Nadeshiko. And guess what? She went on a mission but is missing. Do you understand what that means? I want the results... by tomorrow. Check the fingerprints and see if they match hers. Have the handwriting analyzed to see if it matches hers. Here's a letter she wrote, analyze it with that. Understood? Good." Fujitaka left everything at the desk and out. He didn't have the time for that. He had other things to do— mainly at the moment, find out if Nadeshiko was still at the apartment she had been renting. _

"_Hello, I wanted to see Miss Nadeshiko Kinomoto, I'm a relative," Fujitaka showed him his license— his KSA ID card wouldn't be good to use here, unless he wanted their cover blown— the man took it and looked at it carefully._

"_She ain't here." he said, giving the license back. Fujitaka looked confused._

"_You mean she went out?"Fujitaka asked. The man looked at him._

"_No. I mean, she ain't here. Left her keys here, and the place is cleaned out." the man said, dangling the keys in front of Fujitaka. Fujitaka forced a smile._

"_Oh, alright then. Well, I won't keep you. Thank you for your time," Fujitaka added. He left the building and once he got into his car, he pounded on the steering wheel._

"_Damn it!" he shouted. He had no idea where Nadeshiko was— no idea at all._

Fujitaka had then learned afterwards that Nadeshiko had in fact wrote the letter of resignation— at least, the writing matched with hers. Even her fingerprints were on it, as well as the Headmaster's and Fujitaka's. No one elses. Fujitaka had been devastated to hear this, but then he grew to wonder— had she learned that she was in danger, grave danger, and fled? Fujitaka had out the best agents he had searching for her. The FBI searched for her, regular police all over the world— it was broadcasted on TV that if anyone saw her they were to notify the police of their town or city so that KSA could be alerted about it. But there were no alerts. Nobody called, nobody saw her. He then had no reason to believe anything except the sad truth— Nadeshiko must be dead. That didn't mean he stopped searching for her— the search went on for a good two years, but there was never any trace of her. People told him to let it go, accept the inevitable truth. Finally, Fujitaka did. There was no trace of her, and no matter how great of a spy she had been, she couldn't hide from the entire world forever and survive. Before the search had even started, however, he had received something— pictures, many of them. Fujitaka had been examining it and noticed that it was the missing students. Some of the faces were unfamiliar, and Fujitaka realized they were the newest victim. At the end... there had been Nadeshiko's picture— circled in red.

Fujitaka sighed, as these memories slowly faded away. He wouldn't let them get to him, not yet. He had other things to do. He quickly grabbed the file, and handed it off to his secretary.

"Have this sent to Sakura and Syaoran out in Florida— you should know the address."

—

"Is this really the time to be calling your mothers family? I mean, what good will that do for the mission?" Syaoran asked. Sakura had been searching on her laptop for her mothers family. She only knew very little about them, such as they lived in southern China. She found the numbers and wrote them down.

"Maybe it won't help on our mission," Sakura replied absentmindedly. "But it will help me with mine. For some reason, after my mother disappeared, her family stopped talking to my dad. They stopped sending birthday gifts and cards— letters, all of it. I haven't heard from any of them since my mother disappeared, and I think its time for a Family Reunion. If they're willing to meet both of us." Sakura added.

"Both of us?" Syaoran asked.

"Well... it might help us in this mission," Sakura added quickly. "Besides, I don't think my dad would be happy if I went off on my own."

"So you plan to go to Hong Kong during this investigation?" Syaoran asked. It didn't make much sense to him.

"Actually, I thought when we have the spring break HERE— since they get it after next week— we could go there."

"Oh." Syaoran said. He looked at Sakura carefully. Was she actually... _blushing?_ He decided not to pay attention to it, because he had probably made her feel uncomfortable. Of course she'd want him to go with her, she couldn't let her dad know that she was going to see her mothers family, so she couldn't ask someone else at the agency. As far as he knew, she didn't have any friends, because she came off as the loner type, so she wouldn't ask them to go with her. And her mothers family hadn't talked to her either in the past few years, so she was nervous. She needed a familiar face. Satisfied with the answer he had come up with, Syaoran looked at the number.

"That area code is near where I lived with my mom and my sisters. Do you think we could stop in and see them?" Syaoran asked.

"Does that mean you'll come with me?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Good." Sakura replied, relieved. "I don't want to face them by myself and nobody else can know... you only know because you told me about your own secret. Although... I don't believe you ever told me about how you pulled that disappearing act." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"I can't remember. But, I'll tell you now— I don't know how I do it, or why I'm able to. Maybe its tied in somehow with the sobbing ghost that follows me everywhere. So you'd be okay meeting my family? I have to warn you, I have four sisters who are known for being a little... insane." Sakura laughed.

"Syaoran, you faced Touya. I owe you, big time. Even if at the time you were seriously unwelcome, you had guts... most people, particularly guys, are terrified of my brother."

"I wonder why?" Syaoran asked sarcastically. Sakura punched his arm.

"Don't be mean." Sakura grabbed the phone and dialed the number. An elderly woman answered.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end replied. It was a scratchy voice, and behind it lay years of wisdom.

"Hi... um... this is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. I'm... the daughter of Nadeshiko Kinomoto. I wanted to talk to you."

**A/N:** Well there's the chapter for you, hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review, I want to know what you guys think. This was a tad short, I haven't done a 3000 word chapter in awhile, but yeah... I was going to have the family call in here but I threw in that thing with Fujitaka so yeah. Actually, cross that, I'll include it— yeah, I'm typing it after this (like before, but after— oh never mind) There. Now just a LITTLE bit of it is added in, but I decided to leave a cliffie because I'm EVIL! Booyaka, go EVIL PEOPLE! Anyways, gotta jet. TTYL! REVIEW!


	13. Out of the Infirmary

**A/N:** Well I decided to try and get two chapters out this weekend for you guys since I missed last week. I probably won't do that for all of my stories— I have one for A Marauder's Tale but that's all so far. Anyways, here's the next chapter just like... 13 hours later. Decent, considering I slept most of that time. Basically I woke up at 10— its 2:04 now— and I worked on AMT. Anyways, that's not the point. Don't forget to review, let me know how much you like/dislike. The only flames I welcome are the ones with constructive criticism. R&R. Oh and btw, I haven't checked my email yet today so I don't know who reviewed or if anyone actually said if Sakura's mom's name was spelled Nadeshiko, so if I mention her (which I'll have to, since Sakura's talking to her family) then I'll spell it that way again just for this chapter until I find out if that's the correct spelling. I'm going from memory from seventh grade, two years ago, since Sakura's mother was never really mentioned often in my stories when I was known as "Kawaii-CherryBlossom-Saku".

**Disclaimer:** As usual, Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me. Never did, never will.

**Secrets Can Be Deadly**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Thirteen: Out of the Infirmary

"... Nadeshiko's daughter? Sakura..." the voice on the other end whispered. "I... is it really you?" she asked. Sakura smiled, even though she knew that this relative— she wasn't sure how they were related yet— couldn't see.

"Yes, it is. Umm... I only looked this number up, could you tell me... how it is we're related?" Sakura asked. She saw Syaoran smirking and smacked his arm.

"I'm your grandmother— Nadeshiko's mother," she replied sadly. It was evident that mentioning her daughter was a mood-downer. Sakura thought she should be angry— why was it that everybody always sounded sad whenever she brought up her mother? They should laugh, remember good and fun times— not be sad. She hadn't known her mother well, but she knew that her mother wouldn't have liked everyone acting the way that they had.

"Please don't be sad," Sakura requested hurriedly. "I didn't mean to... I just... nobody from my mothers side of the family has contacted me or my brother in awhile. Or my father," Sakura added. The sad tone soon disappeared from her grandmother's voice and was replaced by anger.

"We told your father we'd never speak to him again, not after what he did. He said that if we didn't speak to him, we couldn't speak to you. We once went to visit, and he threw us out— told us to go back to where we came from. I sent cards— I suppose you never got them." she added bitterly. Sakura sighed. She hadn't realized that both sides still held such a grudge on each other.

"I didn't, but I didn't think you were angry at me or Touya, so don't worry about that. I just thought that something else was stopping you, and left it at that. To be honest, brutally honest, I never thought about any of you much. I don't want my father to know of this," Sakura added, "but considering the two of you haven't talked in so long, I guess that won't be a problem. I— I've, since I learned that my mother had disappeared and was never found, tried to find out just what happened to her. I know that you won't want these things brought up, because I'm sure many of the memories you've tried to bury. But I need to know. I can't explain now, not over the phone. I wanted to know if I could go and see you over Spring break— along with— a friend," Sakura decided that for now, her grandmother didn't know she had followed her mothers footsteps and become a spy at KSA. That meant she couldn't say that Syaoran was her partner. Her grandmother might get the wrong idea. "Getting there won't be a problem for us, I just wanted... wanted to know if we're welcome. If not, we'll discuss it over the phone, but its much easier and nicer to do this face to face." There was silence on the other end. A sad sigh? Sakura couldn't be sure— if only she could see the expression on her grandmother's face, then maybe she could tell whether or not it was sad or just tired.

"Alright. When does your spring break start?" she asked.

"Here, it starts at the end of this week. We'll leave on Friday— we'll probably be there late Friday night or very early on Saturday, depending on when we can get a flight out there." Sakura added.

"I look forward to seeing you. Its been so long... you're seventeen now, aren't you?" her grandmother asked.

"Yes... its been quite awhile. I better get off, I'm actually in the infirmary at the moment because— well I'll explain all about that when I get there as well. Bye," Sakura said. After she had hung up the phone, Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. Sakura sighed. "What now?" she asked. Syaoran shrugged and didn't say anything. Sakura saw he was still smirking about something to himself, and she stood up and glared at him. "Syaoran Li if you don't tell me right now what your smirking about, I'll—"

"Put me in the hospital? You've already done the next best thing— put me in the infirmary."

"And I'll do much more if you don't tell me!" she shouted.

"You know, I once had my doubts whether you actually acted whatsoever like a girl— I see now that you're just like any girl— a whiner." Syaoran replied. Sakura grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Listen to me Syaoran Li, I'm not joking around and you better take that back." Syaoran sighed.

"Fine, fine I take it back, can you not touch me please? What's with the "along with a— friend" thing? Since when are we _friends?_" Syaoran asked. "Last I heard, you hated me and couldn't stand being around me." Sakura sighed and let go of him.

"I don't hate you and I can bear being around you a little more now. Your still not a friend," she added, "but I don't want my grandmother knowing I'm a spy. She'd never let either of us go out there if she knew I had done exactly what my mother did. I learned this about a year ago, but when my mother told my grandmother that she had started a spy organization with my father, my grandmother was furious. "Its too dangerous!" she had told her. "You're a young lady, young ladies are meant to clean, take care of families and look good while they do it." As you can see, my grandmother is horribly old-fashioned, and so I apologize ahead of time if she says anything embarrassing— trust me, she will. Touya told me stories about how she used to get with him— "That girl isn't good enough for you. What about this girl, she comes from a sturdy family." You know that creepy secretary on the third floor? The pale one with raven black hair?"

"Why not just say the ugliest secretary at that place," Syaoran muttered. Sakura punched him.

"Syaoran! That's mean. Anyways, _that_ was the girl my grandmother talked about. Scary, isn't it?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shuddered.

"A shiver just went down my spine..." he whispered dramatically. Sakura tossed a pillow from the couch at him.

"Oh stop it, she's not that bad." Sakura reasoned.

"Yeah, if you're blind and can't tell the difference." Syaoran replied.

"Your mean!" she said. "There's nothing wrong with her. Well, she is a little creepy— terrifying, actually. I saw her eat a fly once," Sakura added. Syaoran fell silent. Sakura burst out laughing and Syaoran glared at her.

"Oh, your just so hilarious." he replied.

"Well okay, so she didn't eat the fly. I did see her ask out the guy who brings our mail." Sakura added seriously. "No lie." Syaoran looked thoughtful for a moment, then frowned.

"Isn't he that old guy in his sixties? Who can barely hold himself up?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, that's just how scary it is." Sakura added. She started laughing. "Okay, I think we've picked on her enough, come on she's not even here to defend herself."

"That's what makes it more fun!" Syaoran countered. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, she's expecting us. We'll leave on Friday after school." Sakura replied. The nurse from earlier came in.

"Alright, I let the two of you out of your bed for this long, now go get some rest." she ordered.

"But—" Syaoran began.

"_No_ "but"'s. Now!" she added more firmly. Syaoran and Sakura gathered up their papers and put it in the bag. Syaoran saw Sakura hesitate when she reached out for the sheet of paper with her photo on it. He grabbed it for her instead and placed it in.

"Everything's going to change, isn't it?" Sakura asked softly. "We have less time to figure this out— because if we don't, I'll go missing." she replied sadly. She got up and headed back to the infirmary. Syaoran grabbed her arm.

"What happened to Miss Confidence?" he asked. Sakura tore her arm away from him.

"A shot of reality, Li. My mother was one of the best spies ever, and she went missing."

"Yeah, but there's something different about this time around. Its happening to you— your not your mother. And you've got a partner— she didn't." Syaoran added. Sakura looked up at him, thoughtful. She did have a partner... but could he help her if the time came? He had his own matters, his own problems. His sobbing ghost, for example. He had to find out what was with her, why she followed him. Sakura knew better than to rely on anyone— things were easier that way. That way, no one got hurt.

**A/N:** Well its obviously short but I figured it was better than nothing. Gotta go though because I'm currently reading Final Fantasy fanfictions— I think that in the future, after my new CCS one I'll be starting, I might do one. Of course I want to get more comfortable with the characters first. Since that's just how I play it. Anyways, don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter— you guys rock! Anyways, bye!


	14. Spring Break Part 1

**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter of Secrets Can Be Deadly--- thanks to all who reviewed last time! It means a lot, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think alright? Anyways, it seems a lot of you are pretty excited about how Sakura's going to Syaoran's home. Perhaps now I'll let you in on a little secret--- Meiling WILL be involved in this story. I don't know if I've ever said that before, but she will be. So, be prepared for that--- I may throw her in at any given time… hopefully, when you least expect it (if I have any surprise-worthy abilities whatsoever!). Anyways, this time around I'm going to skip most of the details of the class work and just skip on to them heading off to the airport--- mainly because I can't remember what days I said they'd have what, so I'll have to save that part on my computer later but since its during the week and I'm not allowed on… it will have to wait for the moment. Yeah, I have an extremely bad memory. Anyways, R & R.

**Story Notice:** I have a new story that I'm working on, the only reason I'm posting it in a Story Notice on this story is because of the fact that it will also be a Card Captor Sakura story. Basically, it's going to be called "I Don't Want To Think About You". Yes, that's another song-name title for me. Music is my life so obviously if I can find a song title or just the song in general that will match what the story is about, great. I'll also have a Final Fantasy VIII story called "Addicted" (another song title) but I won't get to that right away. Anyways, this story is taking place in a more medieval time period. Sakura is basically a princess, obviously Syaoran is the prince. The two become betrothed through Yelan and Fujitaka's decision but they both hate that fact. Anyways, it will follow that and hopefully it will be interesting. I know its been done a few times, but its something that I've wanted to try with a story for awhile ever since I read Crystal Tears, I believe is what's its called--- not sure, but its by the same auther of Jagged Amber--- I suggest you read those two stories because they ROCK, two of my all-time favourites. Of course I have others, but those always stick out in my memory. So keep an eye out for this story, there will be two, maybe three chapters along with it (I have two done already, I may get another one done yet before the weekend starts).

**Disclaimer:** As usual Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me. The dub would be a little more faithful to the manga, and it wouldn't have ended so quickly since I just loved it even if I did read the manga and realized it was better.

**Secrets Can Be Deadly**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Fourteen: Spring Break Part 1 

In the Infirmary, the nurse had finally agreed to let Sakura and Syaoran go – they hadn't seemed to be injured in any way. They knew what it meant — it was time for them to go. The Headmaster, however, met them as they made their way to the exit.

"Wait!" he called out, stopping them. Sakura crossed her arms and turned to him.

"Relax. We're leaving, which is exactly what you wanted." She told him, before turning back to head out the door. The Headmaster however didn't leave.

"I'll give you until Spring Break — to stay here. That's it, after that, you leave. It would be too suspicious to the school if you left just now." Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing; suspicious? And students, disappearing in a locked down school, that wasn't? The fact that they were found passed out in the hallway, that wasn't suspicious?

"Whatever. One week, one day, one hour — it's not going to solve your problem, Headmaster." Syaoran told him. The Headmaster appeared taken aback, but he merely grimaced.

"No, I'm afraid it won't. Good day." With that, he turned and left them standing in the hallways, surprised, confused, but somewhat relieved.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Sakura muttered sarcastically.

---

Throughout the week, Sakura and Syaoran surprisingly didn't get on each others nerves. Before, Syaoran had made comments to Sakura about her difficulties in math class--- that week, he'd help her instead. She found it comforting in a strange way--- he was the closest thing she had ever had to a friend her own age, and she decided she wouldn't fight him on it--- even though sometimes he'd do something that made her badly want to just say something to him about it. But for a change, she was controlling those urges.

A lot of people who had been in their classes found the sudden change odd--- granted, they hadn't been at the school long, but they had argued a lot in those classes.

"Get your own pencil," Syaoran muttered. "Its not my fault if you're unprepared, is it?" he asked her. Sakura glared at him.

"Yeah, it is. Who was the one who dragged me out of bed at five in the morning! I didn't do that of my own free will, and you said…" Sakura lowered her voice. "That you wanted me to help you investigate something suspicious that would help us in our case." Sakura returned her voice to normal. "So really, when you think about it, it IS your fault." Syaoran snorted.

"Yeah, well if someone didn't have to actually have five alarm clocks set to wake her up because otherwise she'd never get up, maybe I wouldn't have had to lie about why I was waking you up that early." Syaoran got up and handed in his work sheet and sat back down. Sakura glared at him.

"So that's why you woke me up? I KNEW it had nothing to do with the reason you gave me! You said that it must have been taken by someone… I knew you were lying," Sakura muttered. Syaoran stared at her.

"You're mad at me from saving you getting a detention? Fine, whatever." He replied. "If you would have gotten a detention, then we wouldn't have been able to do investigating tonight--- you wanted to do a little snooping at night." Syaoran added. Sakura grumbled and ignored him for the rest of the day.

Of course, that was one of the lighter arguments--- they had actually been sent to the office for physically fighting and they were suspended. Sakura's father had been called--- well, the secretary at the number they gave all schools called, because only the Headmaster was aware that they were spies, the disciplinary teacher had no idea of that. So really, Fujitaka had been informed, but couldn't have been too overly angry. Sakura would tell him they had been practicing their skills on each other before class started (Art class… a bunch of paints had been knocked over on the floor) and then a teacher had gotten angry. After all, fight school or not, they weren't supposed to practice on regular school time and they had been ready to kill each other.

So, Friday after school had finally arrived. Sakura had packed her bags and informed the Headmaster where they would be, and why.

"Sir, I realize you don't want us to come back — you're doing what you think is best for the school. But... if anything else happens, call us, or my--- or Mr Kinomoto over at KSA. We'll get here as quick as possible, but this will also help us because its… history is repeating itself," Sakura finished lamely. She hated the way that sounded--- it seemed so much more dramatic then she thought it was. The Headmaster nodded.

"Of course, Miss Kinomoto. I wasn't Headmaster here then, you know," he added. "I never had the chance to meet your mother. Why is it that this time, your father informed me of your arrival and why you were here, but before he didn't?" the Headmaster asked. Sakura stared down at the ground so Syaoran filled in for her.

"Actually, the last time it was Sakura's mother here. She went missing, but the old Headmaster believed she had just simply left. This time, we know that if either of us go missing, you'll be able to inform them at KSA." Syaoran replied. The Headmaster finally understood why Sakura had suddenly seemed so down and nodded.

"I see." He replied. "Well, perhaps sometime I can allow you back here, but things right now... investigating just doesn't seem to be helping. It's gotten worse since you've arrived. Things here seemed to have calmed down at the moment and most students, practically all, have gone home to visit their families. Now, more then ever, they feel the need to. A lot of students have enrolled in other schools, you know." He replied sadly. "It bothers me that these students actually are beginning to fear for their safety, so much that they actually have to enroll in other schools."

"But isn't that a way to test their abilities? This school trains them in fighting and their defence, you'd think they'd be looking forward to an opportunity like this. I always have," Syaoran added.

"Yes, but the difference is they do it just because they enjoy learning the arts of fighting--- and they enjoy it. Whereas with the two of you, its practically your life. You use it to defend yourself, and obviously you must enjoy it to have gotten into it in the first place. You use it for your job, so its different. It takes up more of your life then it does for them." Sakura frowned at that. _It doesn't take up that much of my life! _She argued in her head. **Ah, but aren't you always looking forward to the end of the day so that you can get to KSA Headquarters and see if you have a new mission? Aren't you always the one who declines offers to go hang out at the mall? It takes up all of your life. **The evil voice in her head came back at her with. She wished badly that the evil voice came from an actual person, because then she could just punch--- _there I go again… I guess it takes up more of my life then I thought, _she added sadly in her mind. She attempted to shake off the sad feeling--- she had a mission to focus on, and this wasn't the time to be getting sad.

"I'm sure that things will work out in the end. This time, we won't have to wait until the kidnappings stop--- we'll catch the guy behind it before then." Sakura didn't tell him then what she knew about Hymatchii... that could wait, she had decided. She then handed him a photocopied version of the sheet with the victims pictures on it. "I thought you should have this. This has the victims on it who have been kidnapped--- and the victims to come yet. Keep an eye on those that haven't been kidnapped yet." Sakura noticed the Headmaster's expression change and added quickly. "Forget about me. I can take care of myself, and unlike my mother, I have a partner if I need the assistance. I'm a professional, I fight as a career, remember? So worry about those who don't." Sakura replied. They stood up and she turned away. "By the way, don't mention that to anyone, including anyone else at KSA. My father doesn't need to know I'm on the hitlist, if he did, I wouldn't be here. He might even think it too dangerous for a lot of the spies and you'd have no end to this." Sakura knew that her father would send one of the more experienced agents, but she didn't want the Headmaster to know that. After all, he would easily tell her father about it otherwise.

"Don't worry," she added. "I'm perfectly capable of this, this isn't the first time I've had a target on my back, but my father has been very over-protective of me more so than even my brother all my life and I don't expect it to change. Its an unfair problem, but its mine alone." Sakura walked out and the Headmaster called to her and Syaoran.

"You're flight will take off at eight o'clock sharp tonight--- perhaps you better start packing. It takes half an hour to get to the airport from here." It was seven already. They ran off and Syaoran stopped Sakura.

"Have you really had a target on your back before like this?" he asked her.

"Well… every spy has their own targets on their backs no matter what mission. I just exaggerated the danger they could be," Sakura replied. Syaoran shook his head.

"Unbelievable…" he muttered. They went their separate ways to their dormitories. When Sakura arrived at hers, she was surrounded immediately by girls who had questions.

"Where were you going with that…" a sigh came from every girl at this part, "total hunk?" they asked. Sakura looked at them, confused.

"Hunk? Who--- wait… you mean…" Sakura burst out laughing and had to sit down, she was afraid she'd wet herself she was laughing so hard. "Syaoran?" she asked, after she caught her breath from laughing. The girls nodded.

"What's so funny?" one of them asked. Sakura shook her head and began laughing again. Couldn't they see what was so funny? They thought that… that… Syaoran was _hot!_ As in, attractive!

"Syaoran, a hunk?" Sakura asked. "That's what's so funny. I can't believe any of you could think that. He's so… so…"

"Adorable…" one of the girls said breathlessly. Sakura giggled again.

"Sure, whatever you say. Anyways, we're acquaintances from Japan. We just know each other there, through my father basically. And we're bound to be together from time to time." Sakura added. One of the girls grabbed Sakura's hand.

"I think there's more to it then your letting on…" she replied carefully. She was well aware that Sakura had a bad temper when she wanted to. Granted, Sakura had wanted to try to act different at this school as part of her cover, but she had never been able to act. Perhaps that was why she had given up her dream of being an actor when she was little. Or perhaps it was because soon Disney movies didn't count as acting and she soon became obsessed with her mothers disappearance. "We all think you guys are… friends. Actually, most of us think the two of you are actually a couple. Its been flying around the school ever since you were both found passed out on the floor. And all that time you spent together, alone, in the infirmary… you both flew up here, you sit next to each other in every class… come off it, how obvious can it be?" she asked. Sakura glared at her and stood up.

"Firstly, we are not a couple. The sight of him makes me sick, SICK! I think he is the ugliest guy to walk the face of the earth---" Lies. All lies. "And we were passed out most of that time in the infirmary and spent one day together, because we were forced to. It wasn't by choice, Syaoran was so tired of being near me even though I hadn't been awake yet that he tried to get out as soon as he woke up. We unfortunately got caught on the same flight---" Caught? Forced, was more like. They were partners, they had to sit next to each other in their flight. "And went to the same school. As for sitting next to each other in every class, do you know any friends we have that we'd want to sit next to? We're comfortable around each other, at least more than any one else, because we've been around each other before. It's obvious that all of you are idiots---" Well, that wasn't a lie, but it wasn't true because of the reason Sakura told them it was. "to think he's mildly attractive." Sakura finished packing and began to leave but was startled to see Syaoran in the doorway. Had he heard her? No, he was grinning. Obviously some inside joke. Or maybe he was aware that every single girl in her dorm had a crush on him. Or perhaps he, like the rest of the school it seemed, thought Sakura did. Well, she'd just have to set him straight on this trip to Hong Kong.

"Where are you going?" one girl asked Sakura, finally realizing that Sakura had packed up. Sakura sighed.

"Hong Kong, to visit relatives." Sakura replied finally. The girls looked at Syaoran who also had luggage in his hands. Sakura noticed where they were looking and sighed. She wouldn't explain--- screw it all, she decided. Unfortunately, Syaoran was no mind reader.

"I'm going too, to visit my mom and my sisters." Syaoran added. Sakura glared at him and punched him really hard in the shoulder. "Ow!" he cried out, rubbing his arm. "What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily. Sakura glared daggers at him and then smiled sweetly at the girls and forced a fake giggle.

"Oh isn't he just so silly?" she asked them in a sweet voice. She dragged Syaoran behind her and slammed the door and then shoved him against the wall, glaring. "Listen, they think…" Sakura shuddered. "They think we're actually a couple. I mean its not "Oh are you guys friends?" anymore, now they think we're… _together!_ So keep your mouth shut next time." Sakura told him. She let go of him and then kept walking. He jogged up to her, dragging his bags behind him.

"What was with that whole sweet act thing back there?" he asked.

"I was being sarcastic. After what you said, they're bound to think it anyways regardless of what you or I say to deny it. So, I thought I'd act like them for a change, see if they could notice the sarcasm. Clearly none of them did, because they all looked at me with satisfied grins on their faces. Disgusting, I can't believe I'm actually the same age as any of them. You know, I bet if I asked them how to spell orange, they'd have to look it up." Sakura added. Syaoran raised his eyebrows.

"You seem to hate them a lot," he remarked. Sakura glared at him and got into the taxi that was to take them to the airport.

"What do you expect? Even at my own school, its all the same. I wish Tomo was my age…" she added sadly.

"Tomo?"

"Tomoyo. I used to call her that when were were little. Of course, she's older… not by much really, but still enough that she doesn't exactly go to highschool. Eriol either," Sakura replied without thinking. Then she realized… Eriol… had he really betrayed her? _No, _Sakura thought. _I don't care what anyone says, that's not like him. He wouldn't do that, no matter what. There's more to it… oh Eriol, what trouble have you gotten yourself into?_ Sakura asked herself. She didn't expect an answer--- rarely did she ever get one. Since it was a half hour drive to the airport, Sakura decided to take a little rest. It was boring for her, driving. Syaoran noticed the bored and tired expression on her face.

"Bored?" he asked her.

"Yeah… a little. I don't really enjoy driving much," Sakura replied.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "I always loved it. Not doing the driving, just… sitting in the back seat, staring out the window at the passing scenery. I always did that as a kid…" he added quietly.

"I used to, too." Sakura said. "But I just… stopped. It wasn't the same anymore." She added. Syaoran looked at her.

"Why not?" he asked. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and gazed out the window a moment, before looking down.

"When I was little, my mother taught me this game. Even when on a familiar road, to look around and see if I could spot something I had never noticed before. Then… my mother disappeared. It's never been the same since…"

**A/N:** Boo-yah! That was definitely over three thousand words, for a change. Well, maybe not the whole story part… but still, this is only part one. I figure there might be… three parts. The next part will be the airport, getting to Hong Kong, and then going to visit Sakura's relatives. The third part will be at Syaoran's family home and maybe a little touring of Hong Kong, not sure quite on the last part yet since I don't know what will go on exactly. I'm going with the flow a bit for a change. Anyways, don't forget to review!


	15. Spring Break Part 2

**A/N:** Well thanks to those who reviewed— you guys rock my multi-coloured toe socks!— and here's the next chapter for you.

**Oops:** I totally messed up here, I guess its what happens when you don't update for awhile and then update without going back and reading it. Apparently, the Headmaster thought they were related... so as in he didn't know they were spies. Let's just hypothetically say Fujitaka called him to inform him of it, and I'll throw it into a flashback somewhere, okay? Sorry again... total blonde moment, I can't believe I did that

**Disclaimer:** CCS isn't mine... -sobs uncontrollably- WHY MUST I SAY THIS EVERY CHAPTER? Hehe... because I always do. Anyways...

**Secrets Can Be Deadly**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Fifteen: Spring Break Part 2

Most of the ride to the airport after that was silent. Syaoran didn't want to pursue the topic of Sakura's mother, since she seemed to be a little depressed after discussing her. Finally they arrived at the airport and dragged their bags out of the trunk of the taxi. Sakura didn't say a single word as they boarded their plane, and even on the flight to Hong Kong she remained silent. Syaoran regretted asking her why she didn't enjoy looking out the window anymore in a car, because her mood had been dampened since then. He knew he shouldn't blame himself for it, and he wasn't even sure if he did. He just knew that if he hadn't mentioned it, she wouldn't have been sad right now.

Sakura, who had been fast asleep, woke up and stretched in her seat. She gazed out the window and saw that they were slowly descending. The seatbelt message flashed at the front of the plane and the passengers buckled in so that they could land. Sakura closed her eyes tightly— this was always the part of flying she hated. It wasn't because of a fear, really, just because she had grown accustomed to planes crashing from watching too many movies like that. Syaoran noticed what she did and looked at her questioningly.

"Afraid of flying?" he asked her. The last time they had landed, he had been reading and never paid attention to what she had done. Sakura shook her head.

"Not really. I just get a little tense when the plane lands— its what happens when you watch too many movies," she replied, shrugging. The plane finally landed and they were allowed to get their things and get off the plane. Sakura and Syaoran grabbed their bags and looked around. Sakura looked at her watch— her grandmother was supposed to be here by now. Looking around, Sakura wondered if she was there and they were just no recognizing each other. After all, it had been a long time since either of them had seen each other. Who knew how much they had changed? Finally Sakura saw someone who looked like her mother, only much older. She hoped that it wasn't a coincidence, and walked up to the woman.

"Excuse me," Sakura replied. The woman looked at her and smiled.

"Yes?" she asked. Sakura looked over at Syaoran and sighed.

"Are you by any chance expecting your granddaughter Sakura?" she asked. The woman blinked and then smiled.

"How did you know that?" she asked. Syaoran had to look away so he wouldn't burst out laughing— now he knew which side of the family Sakura got her naivety from. Sakura glared at him before smiling.

"Because I'm Sakura," she replied gently. The woman smiled and hugged her.

"Oh, Sakura!" she exclaimed. "You've grown so big, filled out quite nicely, just like your mother," she added. Sakura blushed and turned away.

"Uh... thanks... this is my friend, Syaoran Li." she told her grandmother. Her grandmother smiled even more now.

"You didn't tell me your boyfriend was Syaoran Li!" she exclaimed. Sakura turned even brighter.

"He's not my boyfriend, grandma. He's my _friend._ And what's it matter if its Syaoran?" she asked, confused. Her grandmother lead them outside and gasped.

"Because! He's the future leader of the Li Clan! Surely, you knew that?" she asked, confused. Sakura felt like smacking herself on the head. Of course she knew that, but she hadn't thought much about it. Or about the fact that Syaoran had easily gotten them out of a tough situation by teleporting. It was then that something occurred to her... _the Headmaster said the school was under total lock-down... what happened while we were out of it that changed that?_ She thought to herself. She figured she would ask Syaoran about it later.

"Yes, I just forgot, a lot on my mind lately." Sakura added. _If only you knew... _she thought sadly. Syaoran glanced at her. He could see something was on her mind. Funny, it hadn't been long ago that he had been determined to make her hate him so she'd stop being "nice" in a polite sense. Now, he was working with her, visiting her family with her even if it was for their mission. She was going to meet his family as well! He looked away at that thought... he wondered how Meiling would take it? He smirked at the thought of his easily-made-jealous cousin. That would be an interesting thing... he could see it now. "Oh, Meiling, meet my partner, Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran would say. Meiling would gasp and attempt to bash Sakura on the head with a mallet— well, perhaps that was too dramatic. She'd glare daggers at Sakura. "What's SHE doing here, Li? Why is SHE your partner?" Meiling would ask. Sakura would be angry at Meiling, because she was talking about her as if she wasn't even there.

Sakura noticed an amused look on Syaoran's face and looked at him questioningly.

"Syaoran?" she asked. He looked at her, dragged from his daydream.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, my grandmothers waiting over there. You just stood there with some idiotic look on your face. Here's where you little power would come in handy," she added. "Too bad you seem to only be able to use it in a tough situation, huh?" she asked. Syaoran looked at her, confused. What special little power? It was then that he remembered she knew about his ability to teleport. He looked around before he whispered to her.

"Listen, Sakura, a lot of people here found out about my ability. Somehow, my mother managed to get them to keep it low key, so the Elders of my Clan aren't aware of it yet. So I need you to not mention it here, please." he added. "Or about the sobbing friend of mine who seems to like to dump her problems on me." Syaoran added. "At least not unless we're alone. And I mean _alone,_ like far from anyone's eyes or ears." Syaoran added. Sakura looked at him, and felt bad for him. He had a lot going on, and granted, so did she, but... he wasn't like normal kids. He just wanted to be normal, and Sakura wanted to be anything but.

"Got it," Sakura replied, smiling. She hated to admit it, and she never would to anyone else, but she was glad her father forced her to have a partner— he certainly came in handy, and besides, Tomoyo and Eriol had once been partners before they decided to put aside their mission days and work on gadgets and clothes instead. In the car, Sakura was asked questions by her grandmother— such as, "Oh well how do the two of you know each other?" and more questions Sakura couldn't answer without telling her grandmother she was a spy now at KSA.

"Oh, through dad." Sakura said. She tried to keep her answers as brief as possible, because the second her grandmother learned she was a spy, Sakura had a feeling she wouldn't be so warm and friendly. She had hated it when Sakura's mother had joined in, and she would hate it when she knew Sakura did the same thing.

Finally, they had arrived at what Sakura assumed was her grandparents home. Her grandfather was sitting out on the deck in a rocking chair, and grinned from ear to ear when he saw her.

"Sakura! You've grown up! You're not a little tyke anymore, are you?" he asked her. Sakura hugged him and laughed.

"Guess no, Grandpa." she replied. "I mean, its been... its been awhile." she replied finally. She felt terrible— here, were two caring, worried grandparents whom she hadn't seen in forever, welcoming her back with open arms despite their differences with her father when she was younger. And already, she was lying to them. What would they say when she told them that she was a spy? She went inside, but told her grandparents to leave their bags there.

"I hate to say this, but after we talk, you might not want me here. I came here to talk about what happened to my mother. I need to know why exactly you stopped talking to my father, and anything whatsoever you might know about the case my mom was on before she disappeared." Sakura took a deep breath. "The reason I need to know isn't just curiosity. The truth is, after she disappeared, I became... obsessed... with finding out what happened to her. While I researched it, I learned about the Kinomoto Secret Agency, and that both my parents worked there." she saw her grandmother and grandfather exchange looks, both of them clearly still a little close-minded about the agency.

"So, I decided, I wanted to be a part of it. My mother was, my dad is, and my brother Touya is. I didn't understand why my father wouldn't let me, but after awhile, and some heavy arguments, Touya finally convinced dad to let me in. I became a spy." Sakura stopped, waiting for the explosion she was sure would come, to happen. For a moment, nobody said anything.

"Are you crazy!" her grandfather shouted finally. "I mean, honestly are you? Do you know how dangerous that is? Haven't you learned anything? Your mother disappeared, and now... now its happening again," he replied more quietly. Almost in a whisper. "You'll find out too much, just like she did... you'll go missing too. It doesn't matter if you're the best, or if you're the worst. You'll go missing..." Sakura gulped, as a shiver went down her spine. Her grandfather had no idea she already had a huge red target on her back.

"I'm not crazy. This is what I want to do, and I'm good at it. My mission is similar to what my mother's was— its happening again. The disappearances... all of it. And..." she looked sideways at Syaoran. She didn't know if she should tell them this, but she figured she had gone this far, and she might as well go the rest of the way. "I'm a target." her grandmother said nothing, but stood up and left the room, her lips pierced tight. Sakura sighed... she hadn't gotten any information out of them. Maybe she should have approached this differently... she looked at her grandfather, and could clearly see he was far from proud of her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have come." she ran outside and grabbed the luggage. Syaoran ran after her.

"What do you think you're going to do? Run back to Florida?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I... I don't know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dragged you out here with me the way that I did. It was a mistake, for us to come out here." Syaoran sighed and looked around. They were basically in a more country-side part of Hong Kong... he knew this was risky, but he tried it anyways. He grabbed Sakura and their bags. She looked at him questioningly. _What on earth is he—? _Sakura thought nothing after that— one second, she was outside her grandmother and grandfathers house, and the next, she was in a bedroom.

"Syaoran, you shouldn't have teleported!" a woman's voice came from outside of his door. Sakura and Syaoran both turned around and saw a middle-aged woman entering the room. "You know the elders don't know of your ability yet, why do you risk them finding out? And— who's this young lady?" Sakura took it that this was Syaoran's mother— they looked alike, in a way... at least in the way they held themselves. Tall, proud. Neither were arrogant about it. Syaoran looked over at Sakura.

"Sakura Kinomoto, she's my partner on this mission we're on. We got permission to come here for some investigating on a case that happened before like the one that's happening now, but... well, things didn't work out, and the people we went to see were angry and we weren't exactly near a bus stop. Sakura, this is my mother Yelan Li." Sakura walked over to Yelan and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." she replied.

"So I take it that Sakura knows of your abilities?" Yelan asked. Syaoran nodded.

"And I hear the sobbing..." Sakura added. "It's so... it sounds like someone being tortured. It's the saddest thing I've ever heard..." Yelan's head shot up.

"You... hear it too?" she asked. Sakura nodded, surprised. _Is it that big of a deal? _She wondered. "Syaoran... the elders must know of this." she replied finally. "Now they can't think you're crazy, not if someone else can hear it. But why... what is the significance of this? Oh, but forgive me," Yelan replied, smiling again. "I got caught up in everything. Come, I'll show you to your room, Sakura. Of course, the two of you have to stay here the remainder of Spring Break, oh and you must meet Meiling, Sakura! I think she'd like you," Yelan added thoughtfully. Syaoran stifled his laughter and said nothing. _Meiling? As if. She'll be so jealous— not that she has a reason to,_ Syaoran added in his head quickly. He looked outside of his bedroom window and sighed. It had seemed like so long since he had been here, even though it really hadn't. He hoped Meiling wouldn't cause too much trouble for them— even though he and Sakura would get to relax a little for awhile, they still had a mission to work on, and he hoped Meiling would understand that.

**A/N:** Ahh, so you'll finally get to meet Meiling. I'm surprised nobody pointed out about how I forgot about some things that happened, and such. And that I didn't notice— oops, my bad. Really though, I suppose if the story's good, you guys will forgive me— right? So hopefully, my story's good... or else, I have nothing... lol. Anyways, don't forget to drop me a review! Make my day.


	16. Spring Break Part 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the whole not updating for like ever thing, I had another story I was totally caught up in so I didn't work on any of them. And then when I wanted to, the document uploading thing wouldn't work and I had to wait until it would again. That happened three days ago, sooo I didn't just forget about this story. Anyway, summer is here, school is -sigh- over... both a good, and a bad, thing. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hopefully you don't hate me too much and you'll still review! R&R.

**Disclaimer:** CCS, as usual, isn't mine.

**Secrets Can Be Deadly**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Sixteen: Spring Break Part 3

Syaoran put away his clothes that he had brought with him into his drawers, and was just about to see if Sakura had settled into her room, when he was attacked by a giant elephant.

Well, okay, so Meiling wasn't exactly an elephant. At the moment, it had felt like he had been stuck in a stampede, because Meiling at jumped at him so hard that he had fallen onto his bed. She was hugging him, and he attempted to loosen her grip on him so that maybe he could actually stand up and not be smothered by her.

"Mei...ling!" he choked out. "I can't... breathe!" Meiling jumped up, and grinned at him.

"I'm so happy you came home for Spring Break, Syaoran!" she exclaimed happily. _I didn't come home for Spring Break, I came home to do a little investigating. Heh, I wonder if she even knows Sakura's here yet. She will soon enough..._ Syaoran, although he knew that he'd likely get killed by Sakura if he said it, figured he'd tell Meiling he was going to see how Sakura was doing. The reason he thought he'd be killed by Sakura is because once Meiling knew she was there, she wouldn't let Sakura out of her sight, especially if Sakura was anywhere near him.

"Oh, well Sakura and I had to do some investigating here for our mission and decided we'd stop in and visit," Syaoran replied casually. "Actually, I better go see if she found her room okay, do you want to come along?" he asked Meiling. He knew perfectly well that she would want to come along, and sure enough, she had latched onto him and refused to let go.

"Whose Sakura?" she asked, the anger evident in her voice.

"Oh, my partner in Japan. Remember how I told you I was going there to work at the agency there, KSA? Well she's the daughter of the president of KSA, and ended up being my partner. I think you'll like her," he added, thinking of what his mother had said to Sakura. Meiling glared furiously at nothing in particular, but still refused to let go of his arm.

"Oh, so your partner's a... girl." she spat. Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah, Sakura Kinomoto. She's supposed to be Japan's best, and I'm Hong Kong's best, so her dad figured we'd make a good team." He added. Meiling glared furiously at the door that was now in front of them, which was in fact the door to Sakura's room. Syaoran knocked, and Sakura opened the door.

"Oh, hey Syaoran, I was just unpacking. Oh! Are you Meiling?" she asked. All she saw was a girl glaring furiously at her, attached to Syaoran's arm. She looked questioningly at Syaoran, who just rolled his eyes and attempted to pull his arm away, failing miserably. He sighed and decided he would talk to Meiling, _yet again, _about her habit of being sometimes too clingy. He knew she liked him a lot, but she knew that he didn't feel the same, yet she always insisted on pulling at him and being as close to him as possible whenever she could.

"Yes." Meiling replied shortly. "Who are you, some new staff? I thought I told Yelan I wanted to meet the staff first before she hired them," Meiling added. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm not new staff, I'm Syaoran's partner. Why does his mother have to check with you first before she can hire staff?" Sakura asked. Meiling dragged Syaoran away, before shouting back.

"That's none of your business!" Syaoran looked back at Sakura, trying to send her a mental message: HELP! Sakura just laughed and let Meiling do whatever. It wasn't her business what Syaoran's girlfriends did, although she had to admit that she had the feeling that Meiling really didn't like her as much as Yelan had said she would. Perhaps it was because she thought that Sakura was after Syaoran? At that thought, Sakura laughed. Why would she want to be with Syaoran? _Well she doesn't have to worry about that, _Sakura thought. _I mean, Syaoran? Ew! That would just be a bit too weird, I think. _Sakura thought. Yet she couldn't explain why she really didn't like Meiling anymore than Meiling didn't like her. _Well, _Sakura thought. _We have something in common— we both seem to hate each other. _Sakura finished unpacking and walked downstairs.

When she got down there, she saw Syaoran talking to Meiling.

"You knew who Sakura was, Meiling, I just finished telling you before we got there. Why did you lie and ask her if she was part of the staff? That was really rude, even for you." Syaoran replied. Meiling was still clutching at his arm and he finally managed to pull it away. "And stop holding on to me like that!" he shouted at her. Meiling backed away, and Sakura felt bad for her. "I told you, don't be so clingy all the time." he replied bitterly. He stormed off outside, and Meiling leaned against the wall and fell to the ground. Sakura saw tears running down her face, and she felt angry at Syaoran. Sure, she didn't exactly like Meiling herself, but that didn't give Syaoran a reason to be so mean to her that way! _Actually, I can't believe he was so mean to her. I'm going to talk to him about that, right now. _Sakura decided. She walked the rest of the way down the stairs, and stopped when she neared Meiling. Meiling's face was still wet with tears, but she had done her best to hide them when she heard footsteps. Looking up, she saw Sakura staring at her, and glared.

"What do you want, Kinomoto?" she asked. Sakura backed away.

"I... Syaoran can be a jerk sometimes, Meiling. Don't let him get to you," Sakura replied. She didn't hang around for a response— she was sure that if she did, Meiling would get on Sakura's case and get defensive over Syaoran. But it was true, and Meiling had to know that. _Does she like him? Huh... love does strange things to people, I guess. He can probably be the meanest of mean to her and she'd probably still care about him. I'll never understand how people can be like that. Thank God I don't fall in love... _Sakura thought to herself. She ran out the same door Syaoran had used, and saw him sitting on the edge of a fountain, staring moodily at the ground. She went over to him and crossed her arms.

"You were really mean to Meiling, Li." she replied harshly. He looked up at her, startled to hear her using his surname again.

"Oh, so you heard that?" he asked absentmindedly. He stared back at the ground, and Sakura lifted his head up with her hands.

"Yes, I heard that, and you were really mean! She's in there crying because you felt the need to be a jerk all of a sudden. What's gotten into you?" Sakura demanded. Syaoran stood up, and began walking away, but then stopped and laughed. He turned and faced her.

"What's gotten into me? Look in the mirror lately, Sakura? In case you haven't noticed, you haven't exactly been the usual cold-hearted bitch you started out as," Syaoran informed her. Sakura was taken aback by his words. Was she really so mean that he would call her cold-hearted?

"I... well, I haven't had a reason to be a cold-hearted bitch, but keep it up Li and you might give me a reason to!" she shouted at him. "Why were you so mean to her?" she demanded.

"Because she's always all over me! She's liked me since we were kids, and she's mad because I broke off this arranged marriage the Elders of my Clan had set up. That's right, Sakura, Meiling and I were betrothed after I was born, but I broke it off! She's been angry ever since that my mother let me, and she's still trying to pretend as if it never happened. I come back home, and she'll pretend even more that I'm still her fiancee, and that we'll actually get married. She know's that will never happen, but she chooses to live in this fantasy land and I'm tired of it! I've had her clinging on to me since I met her when we were four, and news flash Kinomoto, she's not nice herself. Watch your back, because any girl I'm near for whatever reason always ends up getting hurt— and being a spy won't help you this time." Syaoran replied. He ran off, to where, Sakura didn't know, and she sat down at the fountain. She was Japan's top spy, just what exactly could Meiling do to her that she couldn't handle? She began wondering though if Syaoran had been speaking the truth... if he was, she'd have to watch her back. Perhaps Meiling herself was a spy, and even though Sakura could take care of herself... she wasn't stupid. She knew she'd have to watch her back while she was here in Hong Kong.

—

Meiling watched from the window as Syaoran warned Sakura about her, and she glared at Sakura who had sat down at the fountain to think. Just who exactly did she think she was? This... Kinomoto girl... was the best agent of Japan? More like, the favourite agent because she was daddy's little girl. _She probably isn't even a good spy. She probably saw MY Syaoran at that agency and decided to ask dear old daddy if Syaoran could be her partner. Well, I've got news for her— nobody will EVER be a better partner for him than I am! Oh, I have to get the Elder's permission to go to Japan to work for KSA— I just have to! Then Syaoran will realize I'm still the best, and he'll... he'll love me again. _Meiling thought sadly. She saw Sakura get up and walk away, and she narrowed her eyes. _Watch your back, Kinomoto... Syaoran won't always be around to protect you. _She thought. She turned on her heel and walked away. She had planning to do— there was only a little bit of time left, and she knew that she'd have to think of something quickly before they left. And she'd have to think of something to say to the Elders that would convince them that she should go to Japan.

—

Yelan sighed as she waited, sitting in the Elder's office. They needed to know immediately what Syaoran and Sakura had told her— Syaoran wasn't insane after all, as they had told her many times over. Someone else heard the sobbing, and she had a feeling the Elders had known it would happen. They had a lot of explaining to do when they arrived, and she was sure they had known it would happen eventually.

Finally, the Elders streamed into the room, and Yelan narrowed her eyes. She had never liked how these Elders had always had the final say as to what happened in the clan— what was the point of even having a leader of the Clan, if the Elder's were always going to have final say on all the decisions made? Yet she knew that the Elders were very powerful in Hong Kong, and that it was better to have their approval then to fight them. At least, until she had something to fight with.

"Yelan, such a delightful surprise to see you here." one of the Elder's replied. "Please, make yourself comfortable. Don't mind the others, they're on their way to something very important that can't be put off. How are you?" the Elder asked. Yelan's eyes were forced to soften, as she realized she would get nothing accomplished by acting as though she were angry at them.

"I'm doing quite fine, thank you." she replied finally. She could tell, just from looking at the elder, that he was already seeing her struggle, and enjoying it. She never could hide too much from the elders, and what she did manage to hide would be so easy to discover, if only the Elders knew to search for it. She sighed, and decided to get straight down to business. "Please, I am here for a reason." she told the Elder.

He was a very old man, in his late eighties, yet he was only as old as he felt, and he felt great. Whereas most elderly people had horrible aches and pains, he had very few of that, he was just a little weak, and was hurt easier. He had extraordinary posture for someone of his age, and he walked with a proud stance. Yelan refused to feel intimidated by this man, and so she waited for his response.

"A reason, well, what might this 'reason' be that you needed to disturb me?" the Elder asked tiredly. He had not yet been made aware of the fact that Syaoran was back in Hong Kong, nor did he know that Syaoran had used his powers that the Elder didn't know of, to move a fair distance to get he and his partner Sakura, along with their luggage, away from whatever they were running from.

"The reason is my supposedly insane son. You see, he is not as insane as you would have liked to believe. No, you see, you said that whenever he mentioned hearing a sobbing voice, you called him mad. Yet, it would seem that his partner from Japan strangely enough hears the sobbing as well. You can do whatever tests you want to prove to yourself she is not lying, but if she can hear it too, then my son is not insane." Yelan replied confidently. The Elder laughed, which shocked and scared Yelan. She had no idea what he found so funny, but she was afraid that somehow, he still had options that meant he could still claim Syaoran to be insane.

"Oh my dear Yelan, I have no intention on doing any tests on Miss Kinomoto, for I knew she would hear the voices." he told her. Yelan sat there, shocked. If the Elder's had known Syaoran wasn't alone in hearing the sobbing, why did they claim that he was still insane? All those years... and they had known all along...

"But why?" Yelan shouted, standing up now. "All those years you allowed my son to believe he was insane for hearing these sobbing voices, and you say you've known all along he wasn't insane? I _demand _an answer!" she shouted. The Elder's eyes narrowed.

"You are in no position to be demanding answers from _me, _Yelan. But because the time has come, I will tell you why we made this choice, and you can tell your son when you return home. You see, if he had known it was not insanity causing the sobbing, he would have attempted to figure it out. Perhaps, he was so convinced he wasn't insane that he did anyways, but we had to try something. The reason behind the sobbing was too confusing for him to figure out what exactly it meant. Now that he has met Miss Kinomoto on his own, things will become much more clear. You will see, Yelan, as the events unfold. I know now, no more than you, about the sobbing. I have not been told this information, I can not foresee it, and now I ask that you leave my office." the Elder replied. He waved his hand, and Yelan, furious, confused, and tired, turned on her heel and walked out the door. She wasn't going to demand anymore answers from him now. She knew she had to find Syaoran and tell him what she had learned. He deserved to know— after all, it was his life they were talking about.

Meanwhile, after she had departed, the Elder sat at his desk, staring into space for several moments.

"Yelan," he whispered. "Syaoran must figure this out on his own. It is very important that he does this on his own, without our help. I am sorry, for I know that it is difficult for someone at such an age. But I can not reveal the secret behind the sobbing."

**A/N:** Well, how was that? Hopefully good! Anyways, again I'm sorry for not updating for awhile... anyways, gotta go since I'm listening to music and once the song starts I'll be very odd while typing, hehe... since I get that way when I listen to music, I'll actually like start typing the song and get all hyper AHH IT'S STARTING! lol I'm listening to Rooney, and I bet nobody whose reading this right now has even heard of them... and that sucks because I want to know at least one person who has!


	17. Spring Break Part 4

**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter, I'm still caught up in some other stories so updates might be a little slow but I'll try to make them a little more frequent because I do have the time on my hands, I just haven't been able to really get into it. A bit of writers block, I have a case of it with a fair few of my stories. Anyways, please review, let me know what you think, and sorry for not updating in so long.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS.

**Secrets Can Be Deadly**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Seventeen: Spring Break Part 4

Meiling furiously stormed her way into the Elder's building and walked up the stairs to their office. She was just about to open the door and go in when she heard voices. She knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop, but as soon as she heard Syaoran's name, she couldn't stop herself from putting her ear against the door and listening in. She recognized the Head Elder's voice as well as Yelan's voice.

"The reason is my supposedly insane son. You see, he is not as insane as you would have liked to believe. No, you see, you said that whenever he mentioned hearing a sobbing voice, you called him mad. Yet, it would seem that his partner from Japan strangely enough hears the sobbing as well. You can do whatever tests you want to prove to yourself she is not lying, but if she can hear it too, then my son is not insane." Meiling heard Yelan reply. _Sakura... can hear the sobbing? But... Syaoran's been hearing that for years! Ooh its just not fair! Why does SHE have to hear it? I'm the one who loves him... she just has some stupid old crush on him. At least, she has to... she's no spy, so why else would she be paired up with him?_ Meiling thought angrily. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the Elder speaking up.

"Oh my dear Yelan, I have no intention on doing any tests on Miss Kinomoto, for I knew she would hear the voices." The Elder replied. Meiling had to strain to hear him speak, for his voice was very low and difficult to hear.

"But why?" Meiling jumped, startled at the sound of Yelan shouting. "All those years you allowed my son to believe he was insane for hearing these sobbing voices, and you say you've known all along he wasn't insane? I _demand _an answer!" Yelan continued. Meiling heard the Elder start to speak again, but suddenly there were footsteps in the distance and Meiling ran quickly to hide. Once the footsteps had passed, she heard the door of the Elder's office opening, and she sighed. _So much for the rest of that conversation. _She thought. After she was sure that Yelan had left the building, Meiling stepped out from her hiding place and knocked on the Elder's door.

"Yelan, I told you— oh, Meiling, this is... a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to be here today." the Elder added. He stepped out of the way and allowed Meiling entrance in to the office. Meiling sat down in the chair where Yelan had just previously been sitting, and waited for the Elder to sit in his usual seat across from her. Once he had, Meiling began to speak.

"Sir, things in Hong Kong have been going pretty slow at the Agency, and I noticed that the agency Syaoran is working at has a few cases on their hands and not enough staff for it. I was sort of hoping that I could... be transferred to Japan. There, I could also keep an eye on Syaoran, to make sure he doesn't slip up about... well, his condition." Meiling replied lightly. She had meant the sobbing sounds Syaoran always heard, but she wanted to let on to the Elder as if she thought it WAS insanity that caused him to hear it, and not some strange unsolved mystery. The Elder peered at Meiling across the desk, and then turned his chair so that he was staring out the window at the busy day in Hong Kong. The streets below were bustling, and one road appeared to be closed off after a terrible accident. "Sir?" Meiling replied again, bringing the Elder's attention back to her.

"I have reason to believe, Meiling, that there is more reason than what you have told me, for your sudden wish to go to Japan. However, it is not my duty to be concerned of that, only my duty to be sure to help the partners of this agency as well as give good agents a chance at something they truly desire. I will grant you permission to Japan, but you won't be able to get there for a little while yet, not until we can have things cleared up with Fujitaka." Meiling jumped up, happy. She bowed before turning on her heel and leaving. _Sakura, I'll make you regret the day you ever became my Syaoran's partner. I'll make Syaoran see that you're nothing but an amateur next to me!_

—

_Syaoran looked around, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He was... where was he? Wherever it was, he didn't recognize it. _

_Suddenly, he heard voices. He tried to follow where the sound was coming from, but he couldn't find it— it seemed to be coming from every direction, thousands of voices screaming in his head. And just when the voices finally quieted down, he heard the screaming sobbing sounds. **NO!** Syaoran's head screamed. **Leave me alone! I don't... I don't want to hear you anymore.** Syaoran started running in any direction that seemed to lead away from the sobbing, but no matter which direction he went, it still followed him. **I don't care anymore... I'm sorry. **Syaoran sank down to his knees, feeling defeated. When he heard a scream again, he knew it wasn't the sobbing woman— **Sakura...** Syaoran realized. He jumped to his feet and started running, following the sound of her scream._

"_Let go of me you bastard," Sakura spat. Syaoran was hiding around the corner, and he couldn't help but grin when he saw Sakura return to her old bitchy self. Sakura was tied with rope to the wall, but just why, Syaoran didn't know. **This is just a dream.** He told himself. **None of this is real.** Suddenly, he saw Hymatchii slap Sakura, and Sakura passed out cold. **Sakura!** Syaoran started to run, but then he saw Hymatchii leave, walking right through him. **I... I'm not really... here. But it seems so real. **Syaoran turned back to Sakura and walked over to her. Suddenly, a beautiful woman appeared, and smiled at Syaoran before going to Sakura. She stroked Sakura's face gently, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Sakura's eyes fluttered open._

"_M-mom?" she stuttered out. Syaoran turned to the other woman in surprise. She could see him too! Suddenly, at the sound of Sakura's voice, the woman burst into tears and began screaming loudly. **Sobbing... not again... so it's Sakura's mom? But... why would she follow me, and not Sakura? Did she know we would meet? **Syaoran suddenly saw Sakura's mother approach him, and soon, everything went black._

—

Syaoran sat up in his bed, his breathing heavy. He turned over and looked at his clock, and saw the digital numbers flashing. _Great... _he thought, sitting up in his bed. _The power went off... I wonder what time it really is? _Syaoran stood up and threw on a shirt— just in case an obsessive Meiling was standing guard outside of his room— and walked down the stairs. _That... that dream. Was it... the future? Was that really Sakura's mother? I've never seen her before, not even a picture at Fujitaka's office, or at Sakura's house. So why did I know what she looks like? And... is she the woman always following me, sobbing uncontrollably? Why does she have to follow me?_ Syaoran sighed with frustration and opened the refrigerator door. He was startled when he heard a cough from behind him. Turning around, he saw Sakura poking at a bowl of cereal, sitting on a stool at the counter.

"I couldn't sleep." she explained. "Wei was awake when I came down, he showed me where the cereal is. I guess it's pretty regular around here for people not to be able to sleep." Sakura added. Syaoran grabbed the milk from the fridge and set it down on the counter. Grabbing a bowl, he sat down opposite of Sakura and poured himself some cereal.

"So," he replied, mixing in the chocolate cereal with the milk. "Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked her. Munching on his cereal, he peered at her curiously. His gaze drifted for a moment to her pyjama's, but he shook his head. _Get a grip..._

"Bad dream... and I had a lot on my mind. How about you?" Sakura asked him. She picked up cereal with her spoon and then turned it over, dropping it back in the bowl. It was clear that she did have a lot on her mind.

"I... had a weird dream." Syaoran replied. Judging by the look on Sakura's face, he could tell she wanted him to tell her what the dream had been. Sighing, he decided he'd tell her— who knows? Maybe it would be an important part of the case. _Stranger things have happened... I can teleport, without any given reason as to why. I hear someone sobbing— now it seems like it might be Sakura's mom. _Sighing, Syaoran put his spoon down in his bowl.

"Well... I started dreaming, and I heard voices. I tried to follow them, but I couldn't. Then I heard that woman sobbing... and I began getting frustrated, tired of always hearing that woman. And then I heard a scream, but I knew it wasn't her— it was you. I ran and followed the scream and you were... you were tied to the wall. Hymatchii was questioning you, and when you refused to answer he slapped you, and it must have been too much for you because you passed out cold. And then... I think I saw your mom." Syaoran admitted. He looked down, not wanting to meet Sakura's eyes. _She probably thinks I'm going insane... maybe I am. _Syaoran thought. He chanced looking back up, and he saw Sakrua's look of surprise.

"She touched my face... and I woke up." Sakura began slowly. "I knew it was her, but... I didn't see you. My mother kept smiling at someone, and when I spoke, she began crying. Is she the woman that's been haunting you?" Sakura asked softly.

"I think so." Syaoran replied honestly. "But I don't really know. If it is, it doesn't make sense. Why me? Why not... anyone else." Syaoran started eating his cereal again, wanting to have an excuse to not have to talk. Sakura finished her own cereal and put the bowl in the sink. She walked over to Syaoran, somewhat hesitantly, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. With that, she walked back up the stairs to her own room, leaving Syaoran alone with his thoughts.

—

Meiling yawned and sat up in her bed. She had thought she heard someone leaving Syaoran's room, and she grinned. _I'll go meet him... _she thought. She slipped on a robe and started to hurry quietly down the stairs, but she held back, hearing Syaoran speaking. _Who is he talking to?_ She thought, confused. She peered around the corner and saw Sakura sitting with him at the counter. _That bitch! _Meiling's mind screamed. She overheard every part of their conversation, including the dream they shared. Meiling walked down the stairs as quietly as she could and slipped outside. She needed fresh air— she needed to get away from the fact that Syaoran didn't care about her. _I love you, Syaoran. Why can't you love me to?_ She thought sadly. Looking back one last time at the two sitting at the counter, she ran as fast as she could, not paying attention to where she was going, just doing anything she could to get away.

When she finally stopped running, she bent over, trying to catch her breath. _I'll show you, Syaoran. I'm just as good as she is! I'm better! I'll make you love me again, just like you used to when we were little. You promised me... you'd love me forever... _Meiling sat down on a park bench, tears falling swiftly down her face. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the tears. _I won't cry— I won't! I'm too strong for that... I'm... _Meiling's head nodded, and she curled up on the bench, fast asleep.

**A/N:** Well this was a bit short but I wanted to get a chapter out for you, so here it is— YAY for me actually getting one out for you. I'll try to make updates more frequently, I promise I won't just forget about this story— it WILL be finished, it just might take time. R&R, let me know what you think.


	18. Spring Break Part 5 NEW UPDATE!

**A/N:** I am very, very, very terribly sorry. I know, I seem to be saying that a lot lately – although I doubt anyone would notice, or remember, since it's been so long since I updated. Go ahead, read the whole story over – I had to. A year. One – whole – entire – year. A little over, actually. I'm really sorry. I never meant to be one of those authors that didn't update, it's just it started with Writer's Block, then I got caught up in school, then.. I simply started new projects. However, I love this story – re-reading it reminded me just how much. I promise, one hundred percent, that this will be updated more frequently. I'll do a few chapters really quickly to get back into the feel of writing it (and no worries, I'll try not to make it lousy chapters!) and then begin updating some other stories the same way before getting into a regular routine again. I hope you guys don't hate me too much, I know I hated whenever someone did that to me and here I go and do the same thing ( Anyway, that's going to change officially. I hope you'll still review and let me hear your thoughts, that's what inspires me above all to continue D

**NOTE:** Previously in the story, Eriol referred to Hymatchii's first name as 'Bruce' and then tells Tomoyo that it is Rufus — this will become very important in future chapters, so keep it in mind. Re-reading the story reminded me of that. However, something that WAS a mistake was that Sakura and Syaoran were kicked out of the school — not leaving. I'll fix those previous chapters to go along with the timeline and such but for now I'm pointing that out. So, basically, until I get that up, here's the story.

Sakura and Syaoran, after a student disappeared, were found out of their dorms. The Headmaster panicked, as it was the last place each missing student had been found and it seemed suspicious, even if they were sent to help. He decides to kick them out — later returns to them in the Infirmary to tell them they can stay until Spring Break starts, to finalize anything they need for their investigation, until his hospitality has worn out entirely. I hope that makes sense :)

**Disclaimer:** As usual, Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP, not me.

**Secrets Can Be Deadly**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Eighteen: Spring Break Part 5

_Syaoran had the same dream as me. But... how... how can that be? How is it that, a meeting between two people that happened completely by chance, has somehow given us this connection — have we always had it, and simply not been aware of it because we didn't know each other? Why is it that my mother's been haunting him? I.. I don't get it... everything has been so confusing lately. My own grandparents won't talk to me, all because I decided to be a spy. And... I have to wait for the file to — wait a minute..._

"The file!" Sakura exclaimed, sitting up in her bed. She had forgotten entirely about it, she had no idea how she could have — her father had sent it to the school. The school were the person behind the kidnappings, was currently residing. It was HIS school, even if he tried to let someone else take the official role of Headmaster. Which meant that since they had been kicked out, they... would have to go back there to get the file. _This isn't good. I have to talk to Syaoran. _Though she had only talked to her partner several minutes ago, she knew suddenly how important it was. If they didn't get that file — if it fell into the wrong hands...

—

Syaoran opened his bedroom door and stepped inside with a sigh. Talking to Sakura hadn't exactly made him feel much better about their situation. If anything, it had made him feel worse. Not only did they share that connection with this sobbing woman — it seemed hard to believe, but Sakura's mother — and now they had the same dream. It happened from different perspectives, but they still had the same results. Sakura, tied up. Hymatchii, after her. And worse still, Sakura losing consciousness — until her mother awoke her with a simple touch.

A sudden thought of Syaoran's sisters came to him — it had been quiet, the entire time they had been back at his home. It seemed, almost too quiet. It wasn't like his sisters not to jump in and announce how adorable it was that he was off on his own, being a spy — he didn't look forward to them meeting Sakura. He could see exactly now, how it would play out.

They'd squeal over how cute she was — though in Syaoran's head he told himself she wasn't that attractive. They would pinch her cheeks, ask her all sorts of annoying and pointless questions. Ultimately, the one he dreaded the most would come up — about Sakura's involvement with him. 'We're just partners,' she would tell them, but his sisters wouldn't accept that. They would be so positive that there was more going on than what either of the two teens claimed.

_Mother... you had said you were going to inform the Elder's that I wasn't insane. No longer can they hold the threat above my head that they will take away the Clan, and any possibilities of me being the Leader of it. But... something doesn't seem right. It was their idea, their suggestion, that made me go to Japan — I would have had to go, regardless of whether or not Fujitaka accepted me into KSA. Why? Did they somehow know... about Sakura? Did they know that she would share this spirit that haunts me? They seem to know so much more than they ever let on, but — _

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks; it had sounded like Sakura, though he could think of no reason why she would need to talk to him again so soon after speaking in the kitchen. He turned to open the door and saw her there, a worried expression on her face, and he felt a weight drop into the pit of his stomach — if she was worried, then they had a problem.

"Y– yeah, Sa– Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked, trying not to show anything in his face when speaking. Maybe, he was overreacting. Reading too much into the situation, without knowing more about it.

"We have a problem." Sakura shoved him into his room so that he had no choice but to sit down, and she chose to lean against the wall nearby, arms crossed. "We got kicked out of the place we were investigating — sure, that's not as big of a problem as it could be — that's what we said to ourselves. But we forgot something." Sakura held up their Case File, and dropped it on his dresser. Syaoran stared back blankly.

"But that's our Case File. If you have it, then we couldn't have —" Suddenly, it dawned on him. Sakura didn't mean their case file — she meant the file her father was sending them! Syaoran groaned and placed his head in his hands. Not only did they leave the possibility of that file getting into Hymatchii's hands, they had gotten themselves kicked out of the school — even if they wanted to go back now, they couldn't.

"What are we going to do? I called my father, but... he already sent it. I didn't tell him we got ourselves kicked out," Sakura added in a rush. "Just that it might not be the greatest idea to send it there. He said he should have known, should have thought —" Sakura trailed off and looked away, not knowing what else to say. What was there to say? That she screwed up, and daddy couldn't bail her out? There was no way she was about to say that. She didn't need her father, she never had! Or... maybe, she had just never realized how much she had depended on him during her missions.

"It's not your fault, Sakura." Syaoran replied softly, reverting to her first name again. "We messed up — it happens. It's not your dad's fault either. This... this brings up a very touchy subject, for both of you. The thought of your mother, of her disappearance... and I have no doubt that these cases are linked, at least in some way. The only thing that is your father's fault, is for letting you come on this mission." His last words were much more serious, coming off very harsh. Sakura looked up at him, surprised. She knew that he hated having her as a partner, she hated having him as one just as much! But to act this way...

"Li — I can't believe you! You know why it had to be me – there was no one else, despite what you might think. I know what you think of me — I'm just another daddy's girl, getting by because my father owns the company, that I'm just good at taking care of myself but no good at getting the job done. But I am. Before you came, I was always a solo spy — always. I can't believe you think that letting me take this mission is the reason behind all of this, after everythi—" Sakura stopped as a hand suddenly covered her mouth. Syaoran had gotten tired of hearing her protest, and was now standing very close to her.

"You never gave me a chance to explain," he whispered, somewhat apologetic. "I didn't mean you weren't capable, or that you got us into this. What I meant is that — you're emotionally attached. Sure, to an extent, it will push you to try harder — because solving this case means more than just another job well done. But that's just it, you can't push yourself — you just have to do your job. You're trying too hard, it will just get worse. People emotionally attached should never be on the case, and I'm not just talking about you. If I was hired to investigate my own Clan here in Hong Kong, don't you think that it would be a bad idea?" He took his hand away from her mouth to give her the chance to speak. She said nothing, but instead sank to the floor.

"I... you're right. I am emotionally attached, and it may make me more prone to error than I would have otherwise. But Li... Syaoran... I can't back out now. You know that. This has been the entire reason I became a spy. If my mother hadn't disappeared, I probably would have went on, and —" Sakura stopped. It seemed as if revealing what had once been her dream, wasn't on the top of lists to tell Syaoran. She was still on the ground and he fell to his knees in front of her.

"Went on and what?" He replied softly, surprised to see that being a spy hadn't been her life — it seemed so much like it was now, but he had never heard from anyone, and he had never asked her, just how she came to be a part of KSA.

"I don't even know. I was so young when I started at KSA, that any dreams I had before then were never anything solid — they would change many times throughout the course of my life, and I realized that then and I do now still. It's just... I've been a spy for such a long time. It's not that I don't like it, I do, but... because I made the decision at such a young age to become one, and fought so hard to get to where I am today, I never really had a chance to see if it was what I really wanted. If she had still been around, I... never would have been a spy. I wouldn't have known about KSA, for years still." Sakura pulled her knees in close and wrapped her arms around them, hugging them close to herself.

"How... you never knew about KSA your whole life?" Syaoran asked, surprised. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I... I didn't. I was trying to find out what happened to her. I found out she was really a spy. I was... hurt. Everyone in my family knew. Tomoyo and Eriol, the people... I had considered my friends, though they were older, they... they knew. And no one told me. So I... I wanted in. Being a spy meant having a purpose, meant having access to information. Information that I needed. And now," Sakura replied, remembering their situation, "I finally get my dad to show me his own personal case file — everything he learned and never told anyone because it wouldn't reopen the case anyway — and we get kicked out." Syaoran didn't say anything, just sat there silently while Sakura had her time to think. He looked up at the clock on his wall — he knew that he wouldn't have much time to spare. It would be dark in Florida, and only night time here for a short period of time. It was dangerous, but they needed to get somewhere — fast.

"Sakura, do you trust me?" Syaoran asked suddenly, still not taking his eyes off the clock.

"I... what's going on?" Sakura asked him, looking a little concerned.

"I need you to trust me Sakura." He told her firmly, finally looking at her. Sakura hesitated — trust. She hated trusting people, it meant that she risked getting let down, or being hurt — but she knew she really had no choice. And deep down, she thought that she probably did trust him.

"I... I trust you."

Syaoran grabbed a hold of her hand and closed his eyes, and Sakura started at him, thinking he was insane. Suddenly, the room started to swirl, and she felt very dizzy. Everything went black and fuzzy, before she finally was starting to be able to see again. This place... she knew it, she had to know it. The walls, the hallways... they seemed so familiar...

"The school," Sakura murmured, trying to stand up and almost falling. Syaoran grabbed hold of her in time to help her regain her balance, but quickly moved away realizing the position they were in. He cleared his throat.

"That package should have arrived — your father would want it to get to us as soon as possible, wouldn't he? I think that the Headmaster might have kept it. I know he seemed like he didn't really want us here, but... somehow, I have a feeling it wasn't entirely him. And it's suspicious that he kept us here a week longer than necessary — don't you think?" Syaoran replied quietly.

Sakura didn't say anything — she froze entirely. There was no way it could have been what she thought, not — not here. Syaoran saw she had froze and followed her gaze, but he saw nothing. He waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Sakura? Sakura! What... what are you looking at? Look, we don't have much time, we have to —"

"Mom?" Sakura replied softly, not believing what she was seeing. It couldn't be real, she knew that — there was no doubt in her mind that her mother was gone now, forever, that she... she was dead. Yet that's who she saw, in front of her, so in the open she couldn't believe Syaoran didn't see it.

"Sakura, there's... there's no one there," Syaoran replied softly, trying not to hurt her feelings. Sakura shook her head.

"There.. But... she is! Right there! Oh!" Sakura stopped when she saw her mother gliding away. "I... think she wants us to follow her." Syaoran knew what this meant — he knew they had very little time, they had to get the file and get out of there. Hymatchii could be anywhere, and with Sakura having a target on her head...

"Please."

The sound frightened him — it was Sakura. Her voice cracked, and he knew he shouldn't have gone along with it, but he had to. He promised to help her, and it might lead them to the Headmaster. It might help them.

"Okay," Syaoran agreed finally, "But we can _not be seen._" Sakura nodded her head, grateful. _No, _she thought, _we can't. And we won't. Tha... thank you, Syaoran._

**A/N:** Yes, this is short, the next chapter will be up tomorrow and be much much longer, but I wanted to get this out tonight with my edited chapter for chapter 14 (fixing up things that made no sense) and that's why I cut it short. There will hopefully be multiple chapters out tomorrow — please review, and I hope you'll forgive me for taking so very long to update. R&R. Thanks a lot guys.


	19. Spring Break Part 6

**A/N:** So I'm starting the next chapter early today (woot!) Since I just woke up, hehe. Annnyway, dunno if you guys reviewed yet or not, since I haven't checked my mail, soo if you have thanks a lot and I'll reply to those that have signed reviews and anyone who reviews anonymously (not signed in) I'll post at the end of each chapter — I'll do that all the time with reviews from now on so that everyone gets a reply. If you aren't signed in but leave your email address, I can also email you (I've done that in the past with other stories) Anyway, enough rambling, R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.

**Secrets Can Be Deadly**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Nineteen: Spring Break Part 6

Sakura and Syaoran stuck near the walls, thankful that the school had most of the lights off at night time. It was the one thing they were counting on to hopefully keep them remaining hidden from view, and it seemed to be working so far. Syaoran still couldn't see any kind of spirit, something he could normally at the very least sense, but Sakura swore she saw her, and he didn't have the heart to tell her that maybe it was her imagination. After all, it was late, and she had a dream about her mother just like he had.

Which was something that was still bothering him. They had the same dream. That wasn't something that happened very often to two people, let alone two people that really didn't like each other. Syaoran looked down at his watch, and saw that it was getting late. They really didn't have time to be following what could either be a ghost or a figment of Sakura's imagination.

"Stop!" Sakura whispered loudly, holding her arm out to stop Syaoran in his tracks. Since she was the only one who could see the spirit, Syaoran had reluctantly agreed to let her take the lead. "She... she's gone. But look!" Sakura pointed down the hallway, while trying to remain hidden from view. Syaoran leaned past her and saw Hymatchii holding a student who was struggling, trying to get free.

"I... what do we do? The last time we tried to follow him, we passed out and woke up back here. If we're caught in the school, we'll get in big trouble. But if he sees us, he'll realize we're the ones investigating — if the Headmaster hasn't already told him." Syaoran whispered. Sakura shook her head furiously, indicating for him to stop talking. He glared at her for a moment, and opened his mouth to say something, but she covered his mouth and pointed in the other direction.

"Run!" She whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him away. He stared back at her confused until he heard the fast approaching footsteps from the other direction, and realized what was going on — Hymatchii was coming this way!

They ran until they turned the corner, and snuck in behind one of the machines there, and waited. Hymatchii had the student still in his grasp, and she was still trying to escape.

"Let me go!" She shouted, trying hard to pull away from him. He grabbed her around the neck and held her there before covering her face with a cloth, and knocking her out. She collapsed to the floor, and Sakura moved to go help, but Syaoran stopped her.

"We can't do anything, Kinomoto. If we go out there now, he'll just run away, and we can't be here all the time now because we're kicked out, remember? He'll go after her again. We need to focus on getting to the Headmaster's office." Syaoran told her, now that Hymatchii was gone. Sakura pulled away from him, glaring.

"We're not doing our job! We're supposed to protect them, keep them out of danger!" Sakura exclaimed, no longer bothering to keep her voice down. Syaoran groaned in frustration — would she ever give it a rest?

"No, that's not what we're supposed to do at all! We're here to investigate. _That's all. _It's the Headmaster's job to keep them safe, the school's job. Yes, that's something we should do — when we find out where these students are being kept. Jumping out and attacking now, without having investigated as much as necessary, is dangerous. We need to find out as much as we can, as quickly as we can. We can't help it if a few students get taken while we do this, it's all a part of the sacrifices that have to be made. I don't want them in danger either, Sakura, but we can't help them if we get caught too." Sakura didn't say anything, but began walking back in the direction they had been headed when following the spirit earlier. She saw the Headmaster's office, and looked around. There wasn't a student in sight, nor a teacher or any staff member.

"Sakura —" Syaoran started, realizing she was ignoring him, but stopped. Let her, he didn't care. They had a job to do.

Syaoran moved past her and got on his knees in front of the door, and began picking the lock. He prayed silently to himself that there was no kind of alarm set up — unfortunately, they hadn't taken the time they should have to bring all the tools they may have needed, and something to shut off an alarm was one of those things they didn't have. He heard the lock click, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on," he replied, opening the door. Sakura followed closely behind him, and closed the door quietly. They each went their separate ways looking around the office — not only did they have to find the file that her father would have sent here, but they had to look for anything else while they were there. If this really was Hymatchii's school, there was no telling what the Headmaster could have in his office.

"You know," Sakura replied, speaking for the first time since Syaoran's earlier comment, "What I don't get is if Hymatchii's the owner of this school, why isn't he Headmaster?" She looked at a piece of paper that was inside one of the drawers on the Headmaster's desk, before deciding it was useless.

"Because. It would look odd if the Headmaster was going around snatching kids, don't you think? Instead, he put someone else in charge — someone to be the image of the school. None of the students ever see him — for the most part. And when they finally do, it's one of the last things they'll be seeing for awhile, other than the inside of wherever he keeps them." Syaoran told her. He lifted up some papers off the top of the desk and grinned triumphantly.

Sakura noticed this, and stood up, walking closer to see what was in his hands.

"What is it?" She asked him, not able to see what he was holding.

"The file." Syaoran replied, handing it to her. Sakura's hands shook slightly as she grabbed it from him, and she sat down in the Headmaster's chair. She wanted to open it, look at it, she wanted to memorize every word inside of it at that moment — but she knew there wasn't much time left. They had to finish looking around in the office before heading back to Syaoran's home in Hong Kong.

"Okay," Sakura replied quietly, looking around. "Let's get anything else that might help us, any important files or something like that, and get out of here before anyone realizes we're here." Syaoran nodded to show his agreement, and he walked over to the bookcase, examining it. There was a book sticking out slightly, and he grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a really old book, but it wasn't dusty like the rest on the shelf were — it could have been important.

"What is that?" Sakura asked, dropping the trash she had just picked up from the wastebasket and walking over. Syaoran opened the book, and saw that the inside of it was all in Chinese. Sakura groaned — something else she wouldn't be able to understand. Syaoran heard her and seemed to realize what it meant and grinned.

"I think you should really catch up on learning your other languages before you go any further as a spy, Kinomoto. Really, I thought it was a requirement, or is your —"

"My father is not being easy on me! For your information, at KSA, we aren't required to learn Chinese fluently. Just enough of the basics to keep us out of trouble, with at translator ready. Most of our missions take place in the surrounding areas of China, not actually in it. I don't really know why," Sakura added, "But I've never been there on one."

"That's probably because we have our own Spy agencies — mostly employed by my Clan. We don't have as much need to call in someone from Japan or anywhere else unless they have some specialty that someone in our agency doesn't. Anyway, I can write this down later for an official record if there's anything important. Let's just keep — Sakura, what's that sticking out of the trash?"

Sakura turned around to the wastebasket she had previously been emptying and searching, and saw something that hadn't been there before — a ring. _A... a ring? It looks like a woman's ring._

"That doesn't look like something the Headmaster would be bringing around, unless he's —" Syaoran stopped when he saw the look on Sakura's face. She had bent down to pick up the ring, and put it in her pocket. "Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"This... I can't be sure, I haven't seen the picture in so long, but... I think this is my mother's ring."

"Her engagement ring?" Syaoran asked her, bending down and looking through one of the drawers of the desk they hadn't searched yet.

"No, she... wherever her body is — or was — it's with her. She never took it off, and unless Hymatchii, or whoever was behind the disappearances then, took it... she still has it. But this is the ring that my grandmother gave her. I remember... her telling me about it. It was one of the last things she had told me about before she... before she disappeared. But the last I heard, my grandmother had it. My mother had gone to visit her, and told her about how she had become a spy, and my grandmother flipped. You saw the reception she gave us after finding out I was one," Sakura added, and Syaoran nodded. There was no forgetting the look on that woman's face.

"Anyway," Sakura continued, "My mother was upset, so upset that her own mother wouldn't support her in something she wanted to do — something that was helping people, even if she was putting her own life at stake. She threw this ring at my grandmother, and left. They hadn't spoke ever since — my mother had received an apology in a letter, but she... she never got a chance to reply."

Syaoran had remained quiet throughout her story, and now, he had stopped rummaging around in the drawer he had been searching. If Sakura's mother had thrown the ring back at her grandmother... then Sakura's grandmother should still have it. What was it doing here? Sakura seemed to realize what Syaoran was thinking.

"I still don't know for sure if it's the same — I'd have to see a picture of it. But... I think we need to try to talk to my grandparents again before we leave Hong Kong." Sakura told him. "We need answers — and we're going to get them."

—

"Maybe you should stay here for the night," Eriol told Tomoyo, after looking out the window. It was raining heavily outside, and the roads were not in the best shape for anyone to be going driving.

Tomoyo looked up from the laptop she was on and turned her gaze out the window as well. The trees branches looked ready to fly off from the force of the wind, and she reluctantly nodded her agreement.

"You're right. It's not exactly very nice outside. Did you find anything?" She asked, seeing Eriol looking through the files still. He shook his head.

"Nothing more than what I already knew. You know, I can't believe Fujitaka let us take these files — do you think he's alright?" Eriol askerd her. Tomoyo smiled slightly, and sighed.

"I don't know. Sakura asked for the old files on her mother's case, and he sent it out to her. I think he's worried. Last time, Sakura's mother got put on the target list. Maybe he thinks it will happen this time as well." Tomoyo suggested. Eriol put his head in his hands, taking a moment to gather all his thoughts.

"The thing is," he replied slowly, "It is happening this time. Do... do you think she knows?" Eriol asked, suddenly worried. "I don't know what would be worse — her not knowing she was on the list, and not expecting it, or... her knowing, and constantly messing up because she was trying so hard to protect herself. And this case... it's got to be rough on her. How did she sound when she phoned you the other day?" Eriol asked suddenly.

"I... she sounded tired, but that was it. I tried to ask her what they had learned so far, but she brushed me off completely. Do you think they suspect you?" She asked him. Eriol nodded.

"Definitely. And this could be dangerous — if I don't have at least minor information to feed Hymatchii, then..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"But that's just it," Tomoyo said. "She's been giving minor information out to you — you specifically. Don't you find that odd?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol thought about it for a moment — she had told him that they had gotten kicked out of the school, and she told them they had went to talk to her grandparents. She also said that she would have to return to the school soon. Nothing much about what she had discovered, but she always told him where she'd be.

"She's been foolish," Eriol replied finally. "I have to tell Hymatchii what she tells me, and she knows that. She was there that day at the park, I know she heard us. I know that she realizes I was leaking the information. She must trust me still, though — maybe she realizes there must be more to it. But she shouldn't be telling me her location — it means that Hymatchii will always know exactly where she is!"

"But when you think about it," Tomoyo replied slowly, "She never tells you the exact location. If she had told you she was at the school before they got kicked out, it wouldn't have been a big deal, because obviously he'd know — you said it's his school, right?" Tomoyo asked, and Eriol nodded. "Okay, so he'd have to know about it anyway. She say's she's in Hong Kong at her Grandparents house — he'd still have to figure out Sakura's mother's maiden name, and he'd have to find out which of Nadeshiko's relatives were her parents. Sakura already said her grandparents were less than thrilled to see her after realizing that she was a spy. And Hymatchii hasn't gone after her yet after all these times of you telling him their location." Tomoyo added.

"I know that, but... I'm worried. He probably won't go after her until he gets everyone else on his list, but... one wrong move and who knows? He might bump her up on it. He seems to be satisfied with what we're giving him, but... I hate sneaking around like this." Eriol replied suddenly, throwing the file he had been looking through on the table. Tomoyo looked at it and grabbed it, obviously seeing something that he had missed. "Tomoyo?" Eriol replied, trying to break her out of her zone. "What is it?" He asked.

"Look!" Tomoyo exclaimed excitedly. Eriol tilted his head and looked at the picture she was showing him — it had been taken with Nadeshiko's clip she had always worn to take pictures, and it looked like a surveillance camera was directed at her.

"Surveillance cameras? But... we don't have any reports of that school having them. Look at all these pictures Sakura and Syaoran sent copies of! There are no camera's now." Eriol told her. Tomoyo grinned.

"Maybe they learned from their mistake, and got rid of them after Nadeshiko disappeared."

—

Sakura opened her eyes and realized they were in Syaoran's bedroom again — with a very angry looking Yelan staring at them, with her arms crossed. Sakura quickly realized Syaoran was still holding her wrist, and pulled away from him, standing up.

"M... mother!" Syaoran stuttered out. "I ... I know what you're thinking. But we had to —" Syaoran stopped when Yelan held up her hand to silence him.

"Where you two were off to, I don't need to know — this is much more important than that. The Elder's need to speak with you," Yelan added, and Syaoran groaned.

"Fine, whatever, I'll talk to them but then we really need to get g—"

"Not you," Yelan told him sharply, obviously not forgiving him for using his powers again without explaining where he was going. "They want to talk to Sakura."

**A/N:** Mwauhahahaha cliffhangerrr — yeah, I'm still known for these. Anyway, I might get out another chapter tonight, depending on how things go ) R&R, your comments matter! )


	20. Meeting With The Elders

**A/N:** Yes I am already working on yet another update — I really want to get working on this story and catch it up a bit to where it is supposed to be so that is my current project. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, so far it's all been signed reviews so I've replied to each review individually that way. Anyway, R&R and here is the next chapter. Also, for the record, I don't know if we ever see the Elder's of the Clan at all in the series or how they act, but they'll be rather secretive and aggressive for my portrayal of them. Also, I have NO IDEA what his sisters names are, they'll probably play a bigger part later on but one of them will briefly be mentioned here, so I won't mention any names at the moment.

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.

**Secrets Can Be Deadly**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Twenty: Meeting With The Elders

"_Mother, can I talk to you outside for a moment please?" Syaoran asked firmly. His mother nodded — she would not object to his request. She smiled apologetically at Sakura before closing the door and stepping out into the hall with her son. Syaoran turned to face her, angry. "What the hell do you mean, the Elder's want to talk to Sakura?" Syaoran demanded. Yelan seemed amused at his outburst._

"_Now Syaoran I was under the impression you didn't like Miss. Kinomoto, why are you calling her by her first name suddenly?" Syaoran glared at her and crossed his arms._

"_Answer the question." _

_Yelan sighed and leaned against the wall for support suddenly. Finally, she turned to Syaoran._

"_I don't know, Syaoran. They... they knew." She replied suddenly, her voice barely more than a whisper._

"_Knew what?" Syaoran asked, no longer shouting. His mother seemed so weak suddenly, so... was it fear in her eyes, or something else? Yelan didn't answer his question for awhile, closing her eyes, and Syaoran felt guilty as he realized just how old his mother was getting. _

"_They knew she'd hear the sobbing, Syaoran. They __**knew.**__ And they let you believe you were insane — I don't know what's going on, but they want to talk to her. I think it might have something to do with that, but I just don't know. I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything more, I've already said too much. Just show Sakura where she needs to go, and do __**not eavesdrop.**__" _

Syaoran stopped suddenly in the halls he had been walking through after remembering what his mother had said to him when he had walked out into the halls with her to talk.

"Syaoran, why do they want to talk to me?" Sakura asked again — so that was what she had said that he hadn't heard. He turned to her, and looked away quickly.

"I don't really know, Sakura. Come on, let's just get you there and get it over and done with. I can't believe they'd be calling you there, don't they realize we have a —"

"Mission?" Came a voice from in front of them, and a figure emerged from the shadows. Syaoran narrowed his eyes — he knew that Sakura had no idea who was standing in front of them, but he definitely did — it was one of the Elder's.

"What do you want with Sakura?" Syaoran asked coolly. The Elder said nothing, but instead pointed at Sakura.

"You, come with me. This is far enough now, Master Li." The Elder replied over his shoulder. Syaoran glared.

"I'm not leav—"

"You will do as you are asked to and you will remember your place! You are not Leader of this Clan yet." Syaoran stopped and looked at Sakura, who nodded to show that she was okay with going on her own from that point on. Syaoran didn't like it — he didn't trust the Elders of his Clan, he never had, and this just didn't seem right somehow to him. There was something going on, there had to be. What did they have up their sleeves?

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out suddenly, and his partner turned around.

"What?" She asked him, stopping.

"Give me whatever you have on you that you found — I'll look over everything until you get back." Syaoran saw the Elder stop moving, and frowned. For whatever reason, something he had said had bothered the older man. He didn't care — he was going to try to keep going on with the mission, even if Sakura had to go with the Elders. Sakura ran up to him and handed him the file and the ring she believed to be her mother's.

"Syaoran," She whispered, clearly not wanting to be overheard. "Go in my room at my house — don't look at me that way, if I'm telling you to do it you aren't invading on my privacy! — go in there, and look for my pictures. Look for ones of my mother and see if you can see her with this ring. We'll have to go talk to my Grandparents anyway, regardless, but they might not like the topic of the last conversation they officially had with my mom — and if we can avoid it at all, I'd like to. Please," She added, before turning around and catching up with the Elder that was impatiently waiting several feet ahead.

_Go through her stuff... I don't care what she says, it still feels weird. I can't... I can't do that. I'd have to transport again, and mother... she's already furious. But... we can't afford to lose time by flying there. And we never got to officially investigate when that intruder came in and tried to take Sakura's blood. Okay, so I'll do it. But I won't be happy about it. _Syaoran decided finally. And the first thing he'd do before going there, would be to tell his mother — so she couldn't freak out at him for leaving unexpectedly. Again.

—

The Elder that was acting as her guide stopped in front of large wooden doors and threw them open, before motioning for Sakura to go on ahead. She looked around the room carefully — whether it was something that was necessary or not, it was a habit she had never quite gotten rid of, to examine her surroundings. She had even tried to visually memorize how to get here, should she ever need to when Syaoran wasn't around to take her there.

"Sit down," a voice replied, and Sakura jumped. There didn't appear to be anyone in the room, but there was a seat set out for her, so she sat on it.

"What do you want?" She asked suddenly, but she felt the tension in the room get worse.

"You do not ask the questions!" Three voices shouted at once, and the lights went out. Sakura tried very hard not to cry out in surprise. "We ask the questions, Sakura Kinomoto, and you will answer them. Why is your mother haunting the future leader of the Li Clan?" They asked first, and Sakura was confused a moment. Future Leader of the...? Oh! Syaoran!

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, and she heard them murmuring at what she had said. "I... I don't know. How do you know it's my moth—"

"I thought we just said that you do not ask the questions!?" They shouted again, and Sakura muttered a brief apology. "Do not lie — why is she haunting him?" The first Elder asked again.

"I told you — I don't know!" Sakura replied, finally raising her voice.

"Insolence!" The Elders shouted, and though she couldn't see, Sakura could feel someone throw her off the seat she had been sitting on. "You will not lie to us, we know when you are lying —"

"If you know so damn much, figure it out yourself!" Sakura shouted finally, moving away. Though she was a good spy, one thing she had never really gotten accustomed to was fighting in the dark unexpectedly like this, but she could tell they were surrounding her. For what exactly, she didn't know. It didn't matter. She was concerned, and worried , regardless.

"You will not speak to us that way, Sakura Kinomoto," A low voice came. "We know much more than you realize — and so do you."

—

Syaoran opened his eyes and realized he hadn't exactly arrived right into Sakura's bedroom — he was in the living room. Where Sakura's older brother Touya, was now glaring at him dangerously.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? And how the hell did you get there?" Touya demanded, getting up. Syaoran held up his hands.

"Back up! I'm not here for this — Sakura wanted me to get her photos. Of... of your mother." A sudden thought came to him — Touya was at least 7 years older than Sakura. Would he remember more about what had happened when their mother had disappeared.

"Of our mom? But... why?" Touya was still glaring at him, but his voice had softened slightly. Syaoran decided it was safe to relax his stance.

"We... we found this at the school we were at. This ring. Do... do you recognize it?" Syaoran asked, pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to Touya. Touya looked at it carefully, turning it over in his hands, and his gaze softened.

"Mom's ring," he replied quietly. "No doubt in my mind. Where... where did you say you found this?" Touya asked.

"I didn't. Listen, I know you don't like me — but this is too important. When Sakura and I get back, you and I can go through whatever it is you want, but right now, I have to go. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that I was here — not even Fujitaka." Syaoran hoped that Touya wouldn't argue with this, but he was wrong.

"He's your _boss, _Li." Touya spat. "You have to tell him everything."

"That's... that's not what I meant. I meant, please don't tell anyone that I was here in a matter of seconds without taking a plane. Listen, you might not like me, but this needs to be kept quiet. Sakura knows about it, she'll do what she thinks is right when this is over, but right now I don't need it getting out. Please, Touya," Syaoran added. Touya didn't seem to like what he was asking — at all.

"Fine. You can say Sakura recognized that ring — and you can say that I sent you those photos, which _I _will be getting — even if she's not in there, I don't want you in her room. At all. _Ever,_" Touya added.

"No worries there..." Syaoran muttered under his breath. What did the guy think? Syaoran would be sneaking into Sakura's room for a late night conversation? To sleep with her? This wasn't someone he was interested in — and he knew he'd have to get Touya to realize that.

"Yeah, well just watch it — and stay away from my sister."

"Kind of hard to do considering we're partners in the same mission, don't you think?" Syaoran asked.

"I meant outside of work."

—

"Stop! Stop this at once! You said you wanted to talk to our guest, not harass her!" Yelan's voice yelled, and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness she had showed up — Sakura could handle herself, she could fight for herself. But getting involved in the politics of this Clan was something she didn't need or want — and getting in a fight when she was Syaoran's partner probably wasn't the greatest thing to do.

"Yelan this is not of your concern, you were not invited into our —"

"Until Syaoran is of age and has become the Leader of this Clan, you are still following _my order's._ Sakura may leave now — and you will not be bothering her again in the future." Yelan replied firmly, putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder to offer some comfort. "Go on now," Yelan told Sakura softly. "Syaoran will be back from — his walk," She improvised, realizing the Elder's were listening in, "Very soon." Sakura nodded and ran out of the room quickly, not at all regretting Yelan's sudden appearance.

"Yelan, you cannot interfere! You will not be Leader of this Clan much longer, you shouldn't have been at all — when Syaoran's father passed away, you should not have —"

"Are you contradicting what Syaoran's father told you in his last order? His last demand from you? You _can not harm them._ And you know they don't have the answers yet, why are you questioning them? Leave them alone, I will not allow this to happen under my roof again." Yelan turned on her heels and left without giving them a chance to argue with her, and the Elder's narrowed their eyes, glancing at each other.

"Yelan," the one Elder, who seemed to be like their leader, hissed. "You will not interfere again."

—

Syaoran saw that when he arrived back in his room, Sakura was sitting on his bed, looking genuinely disturbed by something. She jumped when she heard him arrive, but when she realized that it was just him she sank back down and looked at the file in her hands.

"Did you get the pictures?" Sakura asked, and Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah. But I didn't bring them to help with the mission — your brother was there. Saw me transport to your living room — I had to make him keep his mouth shut about it. But I asked him if this was your mother's. He's sure it is — 100. I didn't want to stay there when he seemed upset, so he grabbed the pictures, wouldn't let me in your room of course, and handed me to them and practically shoved me out. But... I thought maybe you'd like them. And they might come in handy, for something else." Syaoran sat at the end of the bed and looked at the contents of the file folder that Sakura had spread out on his bed.

"Here's the things that didn't make sense — my mother went to the Headmaster, and gave him her resignation — she dropped off the keys to her apartment at the front desk — and she left. As if she was planning on leaving — but if she was planning on leaving, what happened so that she didn't? Why is it that she somehow knew in advance she'd be gone?" Sakura tried her best to forget that she was talking about her own mother's disappearance, just because the thought that she may have known... it was too much for Sakura to handle.

"Wait a minute — do you have the original of the list of victims Hymatchii sent us?" Syaoran asked suddenly. Sakura nodded.

"Of course — I gave the Headmaster a copy of it. But — what are you thinking?" Sakura asked. Syaoran rummaged through their case file until he found the sheet.

"Do you remember, very clearly, that girl he was after when we were at the school?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shuddered.

"I... I'll never forget." She replied softly. Syaoran looked over the list, muttered something that sounded like, 'I knew it,' and handed the list to Sakura.

"Do you see that student on here anywhere?" He asked her, and Sakura looked closely at all the students, trying hard to ignore her own picture. And then she looked it over again — and again — before coming to the same conclusion.

"But... she's not on here!" Sakura exclaimed, still not believing it. Syaoran nodded grimly.

"Exactly. So, he's working off the list now. Which means the list is useless —" Syaoran began.

"— or the student found something out." Sakura finished for him. Syaoran nodded. "So, does this mean we should investigate that student?" Sakura asked.

"I think so, yeah. Pass me the laptop, and I'll —" Syaoran stopped speaking — he eyed the door which was starting to open. There was only a few things it could possibly be...

"Oh dear brother, mother said she thought you were back. You shouldn't be up so late, you need a good — and whose this?" Syaoran felt like being invisible, like disappearing from the spot — it was one of his sisters.

"My — my partner, Sakura... Kinomoto," Syaoran quickly added. His sister was grinning widely now, and dropped to her knees at the foot of Syaoran's bed.

"In your room, at this time? Honestly Syaoran, you're awful you—"

"We're working on our mission," Sakura informed her, not liking the insinuation in Syaoran's older sisters voice. The girl smiled even wider now.

"Ahh, I see. Wait right here!" She told them, leaving the room. Syaoran eyed the door.

"Do you think she'd get the wrong idea if I locked it?" He asked jokingly. Sakura gaped at him.

"Did you just make a joke? That _didn't _involve me? Or... that poor secretary back at KSA?" Sakura asked him, feigning amazement. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You have no idea how annoying it is to have four sisters like th—"

"...there are MORE of them?" Sakura asked weakly. Syaoran nodded.

"Welcome to my world," He muttered. The door opened again, and both spies heads shot in the direction of it. Syaoran's sister had returned with a tray.

"You shouldn't be up so late, but since it's work-related I guess I'll let it slip. Here, drink some of mother's special tea.." Syaoran's sister put the tray down on his bedside table and smiled before leaving. Syaoran stared after her, surprised.

"Wow. She didn't once say how adorable you were." Syaoran commented, truly shocked. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"You think I'm adorable?" She asked him teasingly. Syaoran's face started to heat up and he shook his head rapidly.

"Th— that's not what I meant! She... she thinks everything's adorable. I just... I only meant, that —" The look on Sakura's face made him stop speaking instantly.

"Relax, I... was joking?" Sakura told him, surprised at how quickly he had tried to correct himself.

"Oh, r-right. I knew that. So, um... the laptop?" Syaoran replied again, indicating the computer near Sakura. She passed it to him and he took it without another word.

"So what do you want the laptop for again, anyway?" Sakura asked him, as he began typing on it. Without looking up, he replied, "Looking at the school website."

"They have a website up?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, and I might be able to find a student list — here! So this is the person next on the list," Syaoran replied, turning the laptop around so Sakura could see it, and indicating the girl that was on the list. "But this is who was taken instead."

"Carly Miller. She's not on this list at all, though. Wait a minute... Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly. He looked up, startled.

"What?"

"That girl! I saw her before! She... remember, when I came up to you and said that I had overheard Hymatchii talking to someone, saying to meet at 8 o'clock?" Sakura asked him, and Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah, before we got kicked out. What about it?" He asked her, not seeing what she was getting at.

"Well, this girl — Carly Miller — I saw her too! Before Hymatchii came around, she came running, and she tripped, and knocked me down. She apologized, and said she was just trying to get back to bed quickly. I thought it was weird, but I said it was okay, and all of a sudden I heard voices, and when I turned back, Carly was gone. Do... do you think she heard them too? And maybe she knew what they were saying?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"It's possible, but what good does this do us? She's captured, remember?" Syaoran said. At this, Sakura looked away sadly.

"Yeah, but... Syaoran... I... I'm on the list too. He'll be coming after me at some point. And when he does — maybe I shouldn't fight him. Maybe, if... if I'm prepared enough before hand... I can let him capture me, so I can investigate from the inside. Literally. And get away."

Syaoran didn't say anything; was she crazy? She actually wanted to allow herself to be captured? There was no way, first of all, that Syaoran could ever let her — her father, his BOSS, would kill him. Her brother would kill him. And what if she didn't escape? And what if he never found a way back in?

"Sakura," He began, not wanting to hurt her feelings, "You can't let him take you. You have to avoid being captured, not walk into his trap. I know you think you can handle it — maybe you can — but we don't know anything about what happens once captured. Nothing. What if he just kills you right away? He knows you're a spy, he'll know to check you for anything you might use to help yourself. It's... it's just too risky." Syaoran finished.

"I know that, but... if I let him capture me and I escape, we'll know what happens to them — we'll know where to go. We'll know a lot more than we do now," Sakura added.

"Look, let's... let's just agree that for the moment, you aren't going to try to get captured, not until we've done as much as we can without resorting to that. Alright?" Syaoran asked her, and Sakura nodded reluctantly.

"Fine."

"So, what... what did the Elder's want?" Syaoran asked, changing the subject.

"They... wanted to talk to me about the sobbing. Your mother came in, she... she stopped them." Sakura finished lamely. Syaoran stared back at her, confused.

"Stopped them from what?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Well... they were a little... forceful... when asking me about it. They demanded to know why my mother would be haunting you, and when I said I didn't know... well, they just kept asking. I kept answering the same, and then... things got a little ugly. I couldn't fight them, though, I mean — I doubt that would be considered proper. If she hadn't come in, well... I'm just grateful that she came when she did." Sakura said finally.

"They ... tried to hurt you?" Syaoran asked, sounding like he was pretending to be calm. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal, don't worry about it."

"Not a big deal? You don't understand! This... this isn't right! They've been getting out of hand ever since..." Syaoran trailed off.

"Ever since what?" Sakura prodded gently. Syaoran looked away.

"Ever since my mother got sick."

**A/N:** Well here's a bit of a longer chapter for you guys :D I tried to make it longer, anyway. Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed! I'm pretty sure I replied to everyone already through since it was all signed reviews. Anyway, please review, and let me know what you think so far!


	21. Syaoran's Story

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't really been updating lately, for awhile I was just taking a break and then I got caught up in updating some other stories. At any rate, I'll try and get a few updates out before school starts for me next Tuesday, and then I'll be back to just updating on weekends (though that doesn't mean I can't still work on it through the week of course!) Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters, and here's the latest one.

**Disclaimer:** CardCaptor Sakura and all related characters belong to CLAMP, not me.

**Secrets Can Be Deadly**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Twenty-One: Syaoran's Story

Sakura sat still for a moment after Syaoran's words. Ever since his mother got sick? She felt a tight clenching feeling in the pit of her stomach as she thought of the kind though stern Yelan being sick. She looked perfectly healthy, but then again... sometimes even the sickest people did.

"...when did your mother get sick?" Sakura asked him, when Syaoran failed to continue. He still seemed angry after hearing the Elders had tried to hurt her, but he finally turned to face her.

"About two years ago, I guess. To be honest," Syaoran added, "None of the doctors that we've gone to see have any idea what's wrong with her. It started with the blinding headaches she got — we thought that it would pass. Until she passed out." Syaoran sighed and crossed his arms. "After that, the symptoms just kept coming and coming. There were so many things they thought her symptoms meant, but when they did testing, they found out it was all wrong. Then... things got worse."

"She'd pass out for days at a time. Just lie there, sleeping. The doctors... they wanted to keep her in the hospital. She wouldn't have it. I told her, you know, maybe it would be a good idea. Until they knew what was wrong with her. But she insisted she would hire a doctor to stay on here full-time, to monitor her and check up on her when necessary."

"That's horrible." Sakura said quietly, when Syaoran didn't continue talking. "How did the Elders start getting out of hand though?" Sakura asked him, remembering what he had said earlier. Syaoran shrugged.

"They took away a lot of her control — or at least, tried to. They tried to say that a woman, a widow, wasn't good enough to stay on and be in control of the Li-Clan, and that until I was of age, it would be in their control. And they fought about it, it was a never ending battle. They're still trying to get whatever control they can, because next year, I come of age, and..." Syaoran trailed off.

"Take over?" Sakura offered. Syaoran nodded.

"Basically. Although now, they're trying to say that _I _have to be married before I can take over as the Leader. They won't make that work, though. They were furious when I broke off the engagement to Meiling a long time ago, because that had been their plan, for me to be married. But... the Elders, this Clan... that's my problem to worry about. Let's just focus on the case, okay?" Syaoran said finally, seeing Sakura had opened her mouth to say something. She closed her mouth and nodded, seeing he didn't want to talk about it anymore. She couldn't really blame him.

"So," Syaoran said, trying to change the subject, "Let's take a more thorough look through the file we worked so hard to get." Syaoran opened the file folder and grabbed the documents from inside, spilling them all out onto the bed. Sakura saw a picture of her mother and picked it up gently, staring at it. Syaoran didn't know why, but he felt the urge to say something comforting, something that would make her feel better. When nothing came to him to say, he kept his mouth shut and just allowed her the time to think and brood about whatever it was that was on her mind.

_Okay, _Syaoran thought, grabbing a stapled booklet from the bed, _this is the last report that Sakura's mother sent before she disappeared. Made comments of — wait a minute... _

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed suddenly, and Sakura tore her eyes from the photo of her mother and looked up at him startled. He handed her the booklet in his hands so she could read it.

"'It's March twenty-first,'" Sakura read aloud, "'Exactly two weeks ago, I received a sheet with a list of all the students that were next on the list of the mysterious kidnapper. At the very end of the list, I saw my own picture. I withheld this information, because I was concerned that someone would take me off the case. But now it's too late — a sheets been sent to everyone else as well, and now they all know. But there's more to it than that — I received a note to meet this mysterious kidnapper. I know it might be risky, I know that, but I have to go. It's my job. Instead of faxing this report as I normally would, I'm sending it by mail — so that by the time anyone gets it, I'll have already had the meeting.'" Sakura stopped reading. Would this happen to her as well? Would Hymatchii send her a note, requesting her to meet him? Even more importantly, would she go? Syaoran was staring at her piercingly, and Sakura knew exactly how her mother had felt.

She hadn't wanted to tell Sakura's father, because she had known he would stop her. He would let his feelings for her get in the way of a job that had to be done by someone, even if... in the end... it was a bad idea. The look Syaoran was giving her made her think he knew what she was thinking — that she'd get a note. And that she'd make the same decision as her mother — and he didn't like it anymore than she was sure that her father had.

Would she keep it from Syaoran if she got such a note? _I'd have to, _Sakura told herself. _Look at him, he doesn't even want me to have time to think about the possibility. He doesn't want me to just give myself up. But what if it really is the only hope? Mom... she didn't have a partner. I do. But... maybe he isn't really concerned about me not being able to escape. Maybe he's worried that when it comes down to it, he ... he might not be able to bring me back._

"Sakura?" Syaoran said quietly, interrupting her thoughts. Her head shot up and she looked at him, saw that he was watching her with concern etched across his face. She forced a smile.

"I'm fine," She said. _So much of moms case is just like mine now. Does that mean history wants to repeat itself? But... no. The mistake mom made wasn't that she wasn't a good enough spy or that she walked into a trap. The mistake she made was not trusting anyone enough to help her. I won't make that mistake she did, I won't! _

"What are you thinking?" Syaoran asked her, dropping the photo he had been holding. Sakura put down the booklet on the bed and got up off of it, walking over to the window in Syaoran's room that overlooked the backyard. She leaned against the side frame and stared outside. She jumped as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry," Syaoran apologized sheepishly.

"I... was thinking about what the first part of mom's report said. Do you think that the same thing will happen to me? That Hymatchii will want to meet me?" Sakura asked him. Syaoran looked down at her, his gaze never leaving her face.

"I... I don't know, Sakura. What... what will you do if he does?" Syaoran asked her, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"I thought... maybe I wouldn't tell you, or my dad. But... that mistake made it so nobody knew my mom was gone until it was too late. I'd tell you. I'd like to think I'd tell my dad, too. I... I don't want this mission to be the last." Sakura added. She turned around and suddenly felt as if she was pressed against the wall, Syaoran was standing so close to her. "S-Syaoran, I can't..." She replied weakly, trying to get him to move. His face inched closer to hers, and then suddenly stopped, a few inches from her face.

"This won't be your last mission," He promised her, and he leaned in. Sakura realized he was going to kiss her, and before she could think of pushing him away, the door to his bedroom was thrown open. Syaoran quickly moved away from her, realizing what he had been about to do. Sakura just stood there, her heart pounding.

"I realize you're both on a mission, but it's getting late. You'll think much better if you get some rest," Yelan told them. "Sakura, I want you to be careful — the Elders are not happy. Though they rarely are," She added with a twinkle in her eye. Sakura nodded and quickly went to help Syaoran clear off his bed of all their mission files. The door closed, and Sakura felt Syaoran staring at her.

"Sakura," He replied, waiting for her to look at him. She refused to meet his gaze and continued gathering the files.

"Yeah?" She said after awhile, standing up and holding the file close to her.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I — I don't know what got over me. I wasn't — it's not that I —" He stopped and shook his head with a sigh.

"It's okay," Sakura replied quietly. "Your mothers right, it's late, let's... let's just go to bed, okay? I'll see you in the morning. I'll... leave this file here tonight." She set it down on his bedside table and quietly lead herself out of his room.

Syaoran walked to the door and opened it, and looked down the halls. He saw Sakura walking slowly to the room she was supposed to be staying in, and he watched her walking away until finally she was out of his sight, then he came back into his room and fell back onto his bed.

What had gotten into him just then? He didn't like her, he was sure of that. So why had he almost kissed her? _As soon as this missions over, _Syaoran thought, _I have to ask Fujitaka to switch my partners. I'll... I'll explain to him that — _Syaoran sighed and turned over, burying his head into his bed. _Explain what, that I almost kissed his daughter? On a very important, no-nonsense mission? Not only would her father be angry, her brother would kill me in my sleep. _

_It's... it's not as if I think she's a horrible person, or anything. She's... not as bad as she tried to act when we first met. I guess... we both just really didn't want to work together. Now that we're more used to it, I think we both see the benefits of it. The fact that... in a situation just like this one, she needs someone else. And I... I might want to interfere if she were asked to meet Hymatchii, but... I'd know not to let my personal feelings get in the way._

_Personal feelings... I guess maybe I do kind of like her after all. _Syaoran turned and saw the file folder on his table where Sakura had left it. The last thing on his mind right now was to sleep — he doubted he'd be able to fall asleep with everything that was on his mind. And maybe without Sakura there, he wouldn't be as distracted.

—

When Sakura got to her room, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it, letting out the breath she had been holding. Everything was happening too fast for her — the realization that her mother had willingly walked into a trap. The fact that Sakura herself wanted to do the same thing. Not to mention everything with Eriol being a possible traitor to the Agency, and the fact that she found her mothers ring in the Headmaster's room. _Mom..._

How did the ring get in there? The last people to have it were her grandparents. Was the real reason they disapproved of her mother being a spy, and even her being one for that matter, because they had reason to be afraid they might be investigated? Could that possibly be why they had been so hostile towards her?

_Even if they aren't involved, they have to explain to us why we found the ring at the Headmaster's office. There's no reason for them to have been there, and there's no reason for them to have known the Headmaster. And that Headmaster... he acts so concerned about the students. But he's not the one who owns the school — Hymatchii is. How can he not suspect him of being the one behind the kidnappings? After all, he sits on the sidelines, giving all the orders, without being the 'face' of the school — without anyone actually knowing he's in charge. How could that not be suspicious to him? _

Tomorrow, Sakura decided, she and Syaoran would have to go and talk to her grandparents and make them talk to her — even if they didn't want to. And Syaoran... Sakura thought for a moment back to when he had almost kissed her, and she shook her head clear of all thoughts like that. There was no time for anything like that, not when they had a mission to finish. And not when they both had their own personal missions to accomplish.

_Syaoran... it's all too confusing to understand right now, I don't even know why you would have tried to do something like that, I don't even know if I would have pushed you away or not. The only thing I know is that my grandparents might know more about this mission than they're letting on, or else they might be in danger — that's the only thing I want to do right now is get further in this mission. You'll have to... sort out whatevers on your mind yourself. I can't help you._

—

When the elderly woman returned home, she found that her husband was gone — probably in bed already, or out for a very late night walk. Either way, the house was completely filled with darkness, and she walked over and lit a few candles by her rocking chair. With that done, she sat in her chair and stared out the window, recalling the recent events.

Her granddaughter, Sakura, had come to visit. And it had been like that horrible day, all over again... Sakura had come with a young man, the future leader of the Li Clan, to tell both the elderly woman and her husband, that she had become a spy. It seemed like only yesterday, the young girls mother had come to say the very same thing.

"_Nadesico, what a lovely surprise that you've come to visit us!" The woman exclaimed, hugging her daughter. "Your father is out at the moment, but he should be home soon. To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from you?" Nadesico smiled and came into the house._

"_I happened to be in the area for work and thought I'd stop in while I had a chance. I... I had some questions for you. But first, I have something to tell both you and dad. I think I should wait for him to get home, before I get into anything. Come on, why don't we make lunch?" Nadesico asked._

_They had done just that, and waited for Nadesico's father to return home. When he did, there were greetings and hugs to be given out, until finally Nadesico couldn't put it off any longer. She sat her parents both down on the couch, and sat across from them on a chair._

"_Mom, dad, remember how I told you that Fujitaka owned his own Agency?" Nadesico asked. Her father frowned — he didn't approve of her marriage to the man._

"_Yes." Her mother said, upon realizing that allowing the older man to say anything probably wouldn't be a great idea at the moment._

"_Well, I'm working for him at it. I... it's the Kinomoto Secret Agency — an Agency of Spies from all over the world. I've become one myself. I'm on a mission right now — that's why I'm here in Hong Kong." Nadesico smiled and waited for her parents response, but her smile immediately disappeared as she saw the expressions on her parents faces._

_Both of them looked absolutely mortified at the news she had given them, and finally her father spoke for the first time since Nadesico had sat them down to talk._

"_Are you insane? Don't you realize how dangerous that is!? You'll get killed! You're just a young woman, it's a dangerous world, you don't know how to protect yourself, and you're just a..."_

"_I can handle myself quite well, thank-you." Nadesico replied coolly, standing up. Her fathers face turned red._

"_I... I didn't mean..."_

"_No, I think I know __**exactly **__what you meant." Nadesico told him. She stood up and turned to head for the door, just wanting to get out._

"_Nadesico, wait! We're just concerned, worried, you have to see it from our point of view! You're our daughter, we deserve to be worried. And this is a foolish job, you shouldn't have ever accepted it." Her mother said. Nadesico stopped at the door, and turned around, tears spilling down her face._

"_No!" She shouted. "I won't listen to this anymore! When I married Fujitaka, I had to listen to both of you when you told me he was taking advantage of me — you said he wasn't right for me. That I could do better, that I DESERVED better. You didn't care about me at all, if you did, you would have been happy that __**I **__was happy! Instead, you were looking out for yourselves, trying to make yourselves look better! And now, I've found the one job I actually enjoy, that I'm really, really good at, and you just don't get it! You never got it!" Nadesico closed her eyes tightly, trying to fight back the rest of the tears that threatened to spill over. Her father stepped forward._

"_Nad," He said, "We love you, we do want you to be happy and your happiness means a —" He reached out for her, and she pulled away from him._

"_Don't... don't touch me." She said. She pulled the ring off her finger that she had been given as an engagement gift from her parents — very reluctantly. She had dreamt for years of the day she would receive her grandmothers ring, of the day she would get married. And all it had brought her was trouble. _

"_Take it, I don't want it anymore." Nadesico replied, throwing it onto the floor. She turned around and ran out the door. "If you won't accept me as a spy, I know you won't answer my questions — I'll find the answers elsewhere!" She shouted, before she got into the car she had drove there, and drove off._

That had been a very sad day for the old woman. The day she felt she had truly lost her daughter. She had hoped for some means of reconciliation, until the news that her daughter had disappeared on a mission had come in.

And now... Sakura... she was a spy too. Just what exactly else was there she didn't know about her grandchildren? The time had come for her to talk to Fujitaka again — to force him to see reason by any means necessary. She refused to be kept out of the children's lives any longer. But could she manage to look away when it came to their spy duties?

**A/N:** Well, there's the latest chapter, and that bit at the end was kind of just for you to have an insight into what happened when Nadesico told her parents she became a spy and whatnot. And ohh, I finally have something sort of happening between Syaoran and Sakura. It's the 21st chapter and yet I still get the feeling it was rushed... ahh well, what's done is done. R&R! I love hearing your comments.


End file.
